RWBY: Tale of the Lone Weapon
by FallennChained
Summary: After the disaster of the Vytal Festival. Professor Ozpin brought the students to a new city to continue their training. Over to Death City where the students their kill Kishins and at Beacon where they kill Grimms. How will both teams react to the differences in belief. Team RWBY must cope with a weapon who has his own plans in keeping the one thing he holds dear alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Yang, look over there. It's so pretty. Oh oh oh, what about over there? There;s something amazing over there. Oh, Yang, when are we going to land?" Ruby says all this as she uses her semblance to race through the whole ship. Yang was just standing there watching her little sister looks around the ship. Blake was in one of the many boarding rooms just reading away, trying to find a clue on where the White Fang was at. While Weiss was walking around with Winter trying to stay as the lady she already was in front of everyone. The ship were headed off to a new city where Professor Ozpin used one of his favors to keep his school, Beacon, alive. The students were either excited or angry about the moving to a new school in the middle of the term. The disaster that happened at the Vytal Festival was the cause for the sudden transfer to a new school. Many have lost their homes due to the Grimm invasion led by the White Fang but some people fled elsewhere.

Many Days later...

The ship landed in front of a huge gate that was surrounding the city. As everyone was getting off the ship, trying to get a glimpse of the city that laid before them. Professor Ozpin was busy discussing with the other teachers about important matters. Some students tried to get a more clear view of the city inside by scaling up the city walls. When they were almost 9/10th of the way there a huge wolf ran out and ate the students. The wold them opened it's mouth and the students hit the ground all slimy. It closed it mouth and started growling at the students who tried to enter the city with tho others who didn't. The wolf made it's stance to attack them at any moment when someone behind the gate shouted. "That's enough, Aran!" A person came out from behind the gate with a sword in one hand and a gun in the other. Everyone noticed his weapons and pulled out their in a second but Ozpin told them to put their weapons away. The person put his weapons away as with everyone else and then he proceeded to walk to Professor Ozpin. The person waved at the wolf and the wolf turned to a regular sized wolf then went back to the gate. The person then said to Professor Ozpin.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Professor Ozpin replied to him after he sipped his coffee. "I came here today because I need a place to provide the education to my students. I am Ozpin and I believe there is someone in there who wants to meet me, am I right?" The person took out a mirror and started writing something on it. He waited for a bit and shortly started talking to it. When he finished, he opened the gates and let everyone inside. Ruby walked inside with her jaw opened when she saw the inside of the city. She couldn't help but feel excited when she saw a whole new place in front of her. She was about to roam around the streets but Weiss pulled onto her hood and said. "How much of an idiot do you have to be to not listen to Ms. GoodWitch's warning about roaming around?" Yang was whistling with her arms over her head with Blake behind her just walking all nonchalant. They all continued to walk until everyone stopped at the foot of the stairwell that might be a bit to high to walk up. The person said something to Professor Ozpin and then started running up the stairs. The person disappeared in a short amount of time and that's when Professor Ozpin said.

"Students of Beacon, I know that all of you are wandering by now why we have to move to a new city, when all you can defeat the Grimm that are in our city. But I can assure you that all your effort would be in vain. We need people who can make the best decision for others instead of themselves. That is why we are here in Death City to continue your studies to be the best Huntsmen or Huntress, we expect you to be. You guys will all start as a first year once again since there is a new education system in place. Four years here and you'll make it to graduation without problems." When Ozpin finished there was a tall person behind him that looked almost like a Beowolf. Everyone took out their weapons and began heading towards the Beowolf without hesitation. Everyone fell back not knowing what had happened, when they saw the person ,who ran up the stairs, holding his sword all ready to attack. The Beowolf placed his massive white hand on his shoulder and the person put away his sword. The Beowolf started talking to the students of Beacon.

"Everyone, hello I am Lord Death and I am happy that all you are going to be a part of Death City. We'll have you guys in dorms in no time and you will be attending to the Defense Weapon Meister Academy a.k.a. the DWMA. " Lord Death pointed to the building that was on the top of the stairway. "Now, if you guys can follow me we'll start with your combat skills to determine which of your team is going to be paired with one of ours." Lord Death started walking up the stairs with the person behind him as with the teachers of Beacon. Everyone started running up the steps trying to beat one another to the top. Team RWBY watched the others run out of steam near the middle of the stairs. Ruby looked at Weiss and she just nodded. Weiss took out Myrtenaster and made Glyphs with it. Ruby picked up Weiss like a princess and started using the glyphs as a speed booster. They got to the top in no time as with Yang and Blake but they used Yang's bike to get to the top. Up at the entrance of the Academy the teachers were getting more and more familiar with each other.

The day ended with no changes because some of the students couldn't make it to the top until late at night. The trials start the next day so everyone had to spend the night in the stadium. Ruby was too excited to go to sleep so she thought she should get a head start in getting to know her new school early. She didn't want to get spotted by anyone so she started tiptoeing around the other people. When she got out she started exploring through the dark hallways. She went through most of the Academy until she heard some people talking. She hid herself behind another hallway and listened in to their conversation.

"Just what is Lord Death thinking taking in students from another city in this time of year?"

"I know what you mean, Spirit and we have another problem on our hands. Lord Death is being irresponsible when Crimson comes up."

"I know what you mean, Stein, I mean who let's a problem student like Crimson handle the important jobs. He has me, you know."

"Spirit, calm down, you have to stay by Lord Death's side in case a Kishin comes in."

"I won't let it slide, Stein, you know what happened with Crimson's partner. Crimson killed his meister in cold blood. What's worse he still gets to attend this school like nothing ever happened."

"Spirit, we'll talk about it later, we have more important matters on our hands. What are we going to do with the new students?"

"They're trained fighters so they have basic knowledge on how to fight."

"The problem is how many of them are going to the EAT class and to the NOT class."

"Well, to my expectation most of them are going to the NOT class like our students."

"Who know's maybe most of them are going to the EAT class?"

"Whatever, let's hope their belief in training doesn't cause a war."

"Well, see what happens tomorrow."

"If that happens we can ask Lord Death for permission to break Crimson's seal and let him have his fun with them." The teachers started laughing and there stood Ruby in the dark not believing in what she had just heard. She started running back towards the stadium until she found herself outside. Out of breath, she looked down at the city below listening to the soft laughter from up there.

"Pretty isn't it?" A voice said from behind her. Ruby spun around and her hand trying to find Cresent Rose but it wasn't there. Her realization was to slow so she stood there having her eyes adjust to the dark. She glared at the person from the shadows and waited for something to happen. The person walked closer to her revealing himself to Ruby. Ruby backed away in a bit of fear until she had to stop at the stairway. The person was the one at the gate and took a moment before saying something again.

"I know you want to ask me something. So ask me some questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities." Ruby shifted around until she had to ask something out of him but something was stopping her. The ability of knowing too much or knowing too little which one did she have to choose. "What is your name?" She started with that question. The person smiled as he was answering her.

"Crimson. Crimson Lucifer is my name."


	2. Chapter 2

"Crimson. Crimson Lucifer is my name." Ruby froze when she heard Crimson come out of his mouth. She remembered about the teacher's conversation about him murdering someone. She then remembered about the rooftop where Cinder killed Pyrrha. She was about to scream until Crimson hit her neck to make her go unconscious. She went limp and as her body was about to fall to the ground Crimson caught her. Crimson looked at her defenseless body and just carried her back to the stadium. Crimson set her body down where there was an empty space and just went out and closed the door. He later scratched his neck and began to walk to the Death room. Crimson knocked on the door and Lord Death let him in. Inside the room, was Professor Ozpin, Qrow and Ms. GoodWitch all sitting at the round table.  
"You called me here for a meeting with some old people." Lord Death took out both of his hands in a surrender position. "No no no. It's not for a meeting, Crimson. I need you to use your blood to revive someone for a friend of mine, you see." Crimson narrowed his eyes and started walking towards the round table and sat down. Looking down at what was in the middle of the table was a headpiece. He slammed his fist down onto the table and asked. "Where is the body?" Professor Ozpin explained what happened and Crimson replied to him. "So, you want me to somehow create a body out of thin air. For what so she could live again. That's not reviving that's just creating a humanoid." Lord Death then shouted.  
"DEATH CHOP!" His hand hit Crimson on the head and made him break the table. Crimson lifted his head and rubbed his head. Lord Death then said.  
"Hear them out unless you want me to talk to Cathy about this matter." Crimson's eyes widen and replied to him without hesitation.  
"Anything but that. You tell her and I'll make sure to get her out of here as far as possible." Crimson glared at Lord Death with the intent to kill but Lord Death ignored it by drinking tea. "Now back to the matter, they have some of her ashes so does that count."  
"That'll work just give them to me but I'll say this beforehand. She'll lose the memory of her most important person will that be okay."  
"That is a risk we are going to take." Professor Ozpin said without thinking twice. Crimson nodded and took the headpiece stood up and grabbed the bottle of ashes from Ozpin. He walked out the room when Lord Death said before the door closed. "Remember you have to attend the trial just to make sure no one is cheating." With that the door closed shut and Crimson looked at the items in his hands. He sighed and put them in his jacket then walked off to the entrance of the school. He looked up at the night sky then proceeded to walk home. When he got home the lights weren't on and he knew that Cathy went to sleep. He walked into her room and stared at the sleeping figure and knelt down to hold her hand. He cried remembering the time when he wasn't there to protect her. When he finished he wiped his tears away and went to the basement. He walked passed a room which had a bed and chains then walked over to a secret door leading to a bed. He took out the headpiece and the ashes and set them on the table. He took a deep breath in then a sharp exhale. He began to pour out the ashes onto the bed trying to make a stick figure of the body. The headpiece was where the head was at and he was ready. He opened a drawer and took out a box that had a seal on it. He opened it and took out the only thing in there, a dagger that was black at the handle and red for the blade with a blue line in the middle. He held onto it remembering that he had stabbed Cathy with it once he thought of that he almost put it away but reminded himself that he needed it. He walked over to the ashes and took the knife and cut himself with it. The scar began to drop blood onto the ashes and something was forming. He chanted. "To Lucifer, who I shed this blood from please grant this request of mine. To my bones that now holds your DNA. I take responsibility of what lies ahead." Biting his lip until he began to bleed there too he tried to stay focused on his task. "With this price to pay I shall take it upon myself to have this pain inflicted upon me. The one thing that binds me to my word is my oath to my master. Cathy. You who treasure here shall help her as I have helped you so in the price of gaining a life she shall lose her memories of her most beloved one. I shall hold her memories of her beloved one with this last drop of blood this shall hold her cremated body whole again." The last drop of blood before the wound closed up fell onto the headpiece and a light engulfed the room. Crimson not even flinching felt the once departed soul come back to the newly made body. He walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed the lab coat and threw it onto the body. He wrote a note saying:

 **Dear Ms. Pyrrha Nikos,**

 **By the time you are reading this that must mean you have woken up from your very short slumber. This note to you is about to tell you what has happened to you and because of that you must be wondering why you are here. You are here due to a request your headmaster has made in order for you to live again. You may think this is impossible and try to kill yourself but I assure you please don't kill yourself it's too much work to revive you a second time. Next is your body and no I don't mean that in any weird way. Your body has just been newly formed so I don't know how much function you have just yet so I advise you to lay back down and rest until I get there. You must be wondering who this person is. To just give you a note to read instead of being there in person well I have other things to attend to so I left you a note to give you a heads up. Anyways I'll see you at 7:30 and I remind you not to go touching the items in that room if you want to value your life. By the way, if you have any more questions tell me before you get bombard with questions after we leave the house.**

 **Crimson Lucifer**

He left the note on her and placed the dagger back in the box and put it in the drawer and locker it up hoping to never use it again. With that he went to his room and took a deep slumber from all the blood he has been drained of. The alarm went off at 6:00 and he woke up all groggy. He changed into a suit and went off to the kitchen to have some breakfast. He opened up a drawer will lots of pills and grabbed one of them and took it with some water. He closed his eyes and waited for the pill to take effect. After 5 minutes he flexed his hand and just grabbed his coat to exit out of the house. He whispered "I'll be right back" with that he left and went on his morning patrol as always. When he came back it was already 7:23 and went to make food for his master. When he was finished, he carried the tray to his master's bedroom where he found Cathy on the balcony staring at the sky. He dropped the tray and ran to her side immediately.

"Master, you are in no condition to be walking around right now. You have to rest or else you'll open your wounds." At first, he thought that she wasn't listening to him but she turned around and walk back to bed and said. "There's new people inside the city." She laid back into bed and he pulled the blankets to her shoulders. "Yes, master, there are and they'll be staying for a long time." Cathy just looked at him and Crimson just watched her fall back to sleep. He let out a sigh and started cleaning up the mess he made. He looked at the time it was already 7:41 and he knew he was already late. He ran down the steps to the basement and opened the door to where the person just stared at the ceiling. He walked in and asked. "Ms. Nikos is everything alright?" She turned her head and just started at him blankly for a moment.

"You said that you'll be here 11 minutes ago so what happened?"

"Something didn't go according to plan so it took me longer than I had thought. I'm truly so to make it up to you I'll start asking you questions about your condition." Pyrrha just nodded and Crimson took that as a yes.

"Ms. Nikos, what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?" She took a moment before answering.

"I was in Beacon's basement with Professor Ozpin and someone who I can't seem to remember and then this girl broke into the basement. Me and the person went up the elevator until the girl started coming up the elevator too. I departed with the person and went to the rooftop to fight the girl. I got shot by her arrow and everything around me went up in flames. That was all, I think." Crimson just walked up to Pyrrha after she finished her story and began putting pieces together. "Tell me about the person who you departed with." Pyrrha had a hard time thinking about it no matter how much she thought about it. "I-I can't remember anything about that person."

"Can you describe to me what the person looked like?" Crimson was already beside her. "The person is covered in black and most of my memories are like that with the person." She flinched at something and her head started to hurt. Crimson held her shoulder and her pain was long gone and went through the bottom drawer to fetch some more appropriate clothing for her. When he found some he gave it to her and left the room. Closing his eyes to where Pyrrha last remembered but in detail where the person who she can't remember is the person who saw her as an actual person. When he heard that she was done he came back in and continued with his question.

"Ms. Nikos, can you move your arms slowly?" She listened to him and he concentrated on listening to her bones and her muscles. When she was finished, he checked everything else and he tried getting her to walk but her balance wasn't quite there yet. He knew this was going to take some time so he went through the closet to look for some crutches. Pyrrha gladly accepted them and started to walk with it. He deemed her worthy enough to go outside but he had to ask her. "Ms. Nikos, do you have any questions for me?"

"Um, Crimson, do you have anything to eat?" Crimson chuckled and answered. "We'll get something along the way to the Academy but perhaps I should bring my bike out. We have a long way to go."

After eating at Death's dinner, Crimson and Pyrrha came to school at 8:17 and went to Death's room to meet with Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. Lord Death looked at Pyrrha up and down to make sure that it looked real. "Hmm, well it seems you made her a bit pale." Crimson responded. "I didn't do anything it's not like I had anything to relate to since I got some ashes and a headpiece." Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch couldn't believe their eyes that someone who was recently dead has just come back to life.

"What was the risk for bring her back?" Professor Ozpin asked. Crimson looked at Professor Ozpin and then to Pyrrha who looked at him in shock. Crimson shrugged and replied.

"It's nothing major on her part. She'll have some memory loss which I have no idea if it would come back or not but it takes a major toll on myself since I was the one doing it. I won't tell you what I got since you'll react exactly the same as the others here." That's when the bell rung and Lord Death cut in.

"Well, it's time for the trial to begin I guess."


	3. Chapter 3

The students in the stadium all woke up to the sound of the bell going off. They got up and started stretching for the trials. Getting ready for whatever comes up and started discussing about what was going to happen. Yang, Blake and Weiss started looking for Ruby, who wasn't sleeping next to them, when they all got up. They pushed through groups of people looking for the little brunette until Yang tripped over something. When she got up about to kick the item that was in her way she say Ruby passed out from under her.

"Guys, she's over here sleeping." Blake and Weiss started running towards the sound of Yang's voice and surrounded Ruby waiting for her to wake up. They knew it wouldn't be possible so they woke her up with Zwei who was in Ruby's bag. Zwei started licking Ruby's face frantically until Ruby woke up and tried to get Zwei off her face.

"Zwei, hey stop it, that tickles." Ruby laughing until she saw her teammates all around her with this concerned look on their faces. "What's up, guys?" Ruby said as she stood up with Zwei panting in her arms. Weiss put her hands on her hips and said.

"You idiot, do you know how much you worried us when you weren't there when we woke up." Ruby put her head down but she didn't even remember coming back to the stadium in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Well, you did. You're supposed to be our leader and a leader looks out for their teammates not the other way around."

"I know" Weiss was about to say more until Ms. Goodwitch clapped her hands for everyone's attention. All eyes were on her now as she begins to speak.

"Students, it's time for you to get your trials. I'll call out the names and you proceed in that order so remember not lose your place." She called out groups which had four teams and then as time went on she started to call down the group numbers. Team RWBY, JNPR, CSVY and CRDL were the last group in the stadium waiting for their number to be called. Ruby say Jaune sitting at the bench all depressed and decided to go to him and try to talk it out somehow.

"Hey, Jaune, whacha doing there?" He didn't look up at Ruby and he replied.

"Oh, nothing just hearing Ms. Goodwitch say JNPR reminds me that there isn't Prryha here anymore." He let out a sigh and Ruby sat down beside him and replied.

"Well, Jaune, you can always fill that gap in with something cool like I don't know maybe the new team that's going to be joining you guys."

"Maybe, but no one would be as good as Prryha. I mean she was Beacon's best fighter in the world and now she is dead."

"Cheer up Jaune, Pyrrha wouldn't want you to be this down and drag your team with you."

"You wouldn't understand, Ruby, you weren't there with her. I could have stopped her from going up onto that rooftop. If only I was strong enough then she would have been alive. She died because I was a weak leader!" Ruby got up in front of him and made him look into her eyes. She took a deep breath in and slapped him really hard. Hard enough for him to hit the ground, that and have a huge imprint on his cheek.

"You did nothing wrong, Jaune. If I had gone faster, just a little bit faster then I could have stopped Cinder from turning her into ashes. If I wasn't wasting my time fighting those Grimm then I could have saved her." Ruby dropped to the ground and started crying. Her teammates ran up to her to see what was wrong but it was interrupted when their group was called. Ruby tried to remain composed as she walked with the rest of the group to the entrance of the school. That's where there were so many people watching them as they walked out. There was a dead silence in the air and Ruby looked around at the people to see if she knew anyone. She saw the person named Crimson talking to someone and then dragged the person to the teachers. They started to converse about something. Ruby looked at the person who was covered by a hood.

"Okay, people I like to have Team CRDL up first." Professor Ozpin said and the team went up all high and mighty. Lord Death came up to the front and looked at them. No one knew what he was thinking since he showed no facial expressions. "Hmm hmmm, okay everyone I want the rest of you to go behind the tape. Since this team shows an awful a lot of confidence in their skills, it seems that I have to give them one of my students who isn't giving them their all." Lord Death motioned his hand to the group and Crimson walked up to the center. Lord Death continued on. "Now, if you can beat Crimson here that's good. Remember Crimson not to go hard on them." He shook his head and just took out a sword. He placed his hand around his neck for some reason and waited for the battle to begin. When he heard so much as a footstep he opened them and held his sword at his side. Russel came at him first with his daggers trying to hit him at least once or well slow him down but Crimson grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground. As Russel"s knees touch the ground, Crimson used the hilt of his sword and bashed it at his neck. Russel fell to the ground unable to move and Crimson had to take a hit from Sky. He swung his axe at him when made him fell to the ground, making him drop his sword. Crimson had blood going down his eye and gritted his teeth. He picked up his sword and threw it at Sky while his ax was high up in the air. Sky noticed this and dodged as he was doing this Crimson grabbed Sky's face and plunged it to the ground. With his sword out of the way Cardin decided to show off his strength but Dove got in the way and blocked his path. Cardin tripped causing Dove to trip over Cardin's mace as it spun on the ground towards Doves path. Crimson got up from the ground wiping away the blood that got caught in his eye. He lifted his hair to get a much better view or something like that. He waited for Dove and Cardin to get up from the ground since he knew that it wouldn't be enough for them to lose the math like this. He smiled when they got up with the burning passion to win. He didn't bother to grab his sword since it would take too much time and he couldn't rely on his sword too much.

"Come, you insolent fools." Crimson told them which got them more riled up. Dove came charging to Crimson with his sword and Crimson just dodged his swing noticing that Cardin was right behind him ready to bash him with his shield. He jumped using the shield as a boost to get him up higher. Cardin rammed into him and as Crimson was still in the sky he pulled out a gun and shot once...twice...three...four...and five times. He put the gun away and used his hands to land and falling to his feet as he looked behind him to the now wounded people. The bullets were rubber but they still packed a punch when hit. Cardin got up and began to run up to Crimson full of anger landing some hits on Crimson. As the hit to Crimson's stomach made his necklace come out of his shirt. Cardin punched him on the head which broke the chain off. Crimson say his necklace fall to the ground and stood there for a moment. Cardin fell back to regain his breath and when he looked at Crimson in place he grabbed his mace and was about to hit Crimson to make it his win once and for all. Before it reached his head he spoke.

"Drop it." Cardin dropped the mace as soon as he heard it and he looked at his fallen mace. Crimson stood up fully to look at him in the eye. "On your knees." Crimson said and Cardin crashed into the floor making the cement around him crack like a spider's web. Crimson grabbed his head and pulled him up to meet his eyes and once he looked into his eyes, Crimson started smiling. He took punched him right into the stomach and foam started foaming out of his mouth. Crimson dropped him as turned around to pick up his necklace, he started brushing off the dirt that touched it. When it was clean, he clenched his hand in held it at his heart, closing his eyes and remembering his memory of the first gift from Cathy. He turned around to Lord Death a whispered. "They belong in the NOT class if they go into the EAT class their confidence would sky rocket and wouldn't be able to graduate. By the way, I'll deny it with all my might but they have good individual skills by themselves but they need to work on teamwork." Crimson walked off and Lord Death stopped him when he noticed his necklace, Lord Death let him go. As Crimson was leaving the hooded figure followed him and everyone was at silence. Some teacher carried off the unconscious kids to the infirmary. The other teams backed away knowing that this was their trial and somehow didn't want to be a part of this. They started to back away when Lord Death raised both his hands and suggested something else. "How about this? Since I put this at a level too hard for you guys I'll have you guys fight some Kishins to determine your levels."

"What is a Kishin?" Ms. Goodwitch had to ask in order to grasp the full situation. The students nodded with her well just the Beacon ones because they don't know what it was either. Lord Death made his usual HMMM sound and responded.

"Humans who become monstrous creatures by devouring the souls of innocent people." His answer towards them was so normal that they didn't think that he was at all serious but when they thought about it for a bit they all screamed out. "WHAT!" Lord Death covered his ears then tilted his body to the side and had a question mark pop up out of thin air. It disappeared when he went back up to his normal position. "What's everyone screaming about?" Ms. Goodwitch pushed her glasses up to her eyes and tried to remain as calm as she could.

"Why should the students be hunting down humans? Aren't they supposed to save and preserve human life?"

"Hmm, you can say that but somethings can't change. Once a human becomes a Kishin they can't revert back. They have consumed too many human souls and because of that their soul have become corrupted than a human should have. This happens because some meisters hate getting the Kishin eggs also known as their souls so they resort to using a human soul which are easier to obtain." Lord Death tries to explain it but it doesn't seem to work because they never taken a human life and now they are forced to kill one.

"Lord Death, I will not permit having my student follow your rules to fighting. Find something else to test them with or I'll use the same way on how we test our students at Beacon." Lord Death started thinking and he raised his hands gesturing to oh wells.

"Hmm, I guess you can try to catch the guard dog, Aran. So whoever can get an item off of him then you guys pass."

"Now that seems reasonable so where is this guard dog of yours?"

"He is a guard dog after all so he should be at the gate where you guys had just entered. Be careful he is rather a swift one if I do say so myself." All the teams lined up all ready to race and Lord Death said go and they all started running. Lord Death walked down the steps and went to the home of Crimson's.

* * *

"Hey, Crimson, what did you do back there?" Pyrrha followed him down the steps all the way back home. She stopped to take a breath since it seems that most of her strength hasn't come back yet. Crimson stopped and looked back at Pyrrha out of breath. He walked back up to her and carried her on his back. "Sorry, I ran off. You didn't have to come after me. You could have stayed since your team was out there taking the entrance exams." Pyrrha made no comment on her decision in following Crimson. He then said.

"You haven't answered my question. What did you do over there?" Crimson froze for a moment and then continued walking down the stairs until they reached the bottom. He then said.

"The thing I just did up there was a curse that was placed on my master." He let her on the bike and began making the journey home. On the ride home, Pyrrha didn't know how to respond to that so they rode in silence until they were at the front of the house. Crimson let her off and carried her to the family room. Placing the crutches beside her and he went off to his room to try and fix his necklace before Cathy found out. As he having trouble fixing the necklace, someone knocked on the door and he thought it was Pyrrha but it wasn't.

"There you are, Crimson. I was wondering where you went since I felt one of my seals fading away. Meaning that you have one of my sealed powers once again." Cathy entered the room and was right behind him. Crimson spun around to look at her in her regular clothing. He stood up in a hurry trying to not let her look at the broken necklace.

"Master, what are you doing up again? I thought I told you to stay in bed so you can fully heal your wounds." Crimson placed both his hands on her shoulders with a concerned look on his face. Cathy was confused for a moment but she smiled when she got the idea of his concerns.

"Don't worry, Crimson. I'll be fine, Lord Death told me to come see him since something happened." Cathy placed both of Crimson's hands down at his side. "I'll be back before you know it." Cathy walked out the door and before she closed it she said. "You do know it's the item on the necklace that is used for the seal not the chain itself." The door closed and Cathy exhaled very deeply and slapped herself to get back to reality. She walked out of the house and went off to the gate to see Aran. While, Crimson looked at the item on the necklace that was a ring with an engraving to himself saying. To Crimson, My best friend who I love.

Cathy reached the gate in no time and saw Aran who was sleeping. She didn't wake him up and then just looked up at the clear blue sky. She waited for a bit and felt a nice breeze go through her. She pulled out a mirror and wrote 42-42-564. Lord Death picked up right away. "Why it isn't meister, Cathy? How do you do?"

"Better than yesterday I suppose but can I ask why you wanted me to be at the gate."

"Well, let's just say that you're one of the three items they have to retrieve from Aran."

"I really don't think you should use people as objects."

"No worries, Cathy I already deemed that the next three teams worthy of going to EAT class."

"Was there a point in taking this exam anyways?"

"Makes it all the more fun don't you think." Cathy paused for a moment and thought about it but still didn't seem to follow that reason at all. "I have nothing to counter that so I'll say okay. I'll wait here and find some actual objects for them to grab."

"There's no need, Maka and Kid should be on their way now." Cathy's eyebrow twitched upon hearing their names and asked.

"Why on earth did you ask for them to meet here?"

"Well, they have to find out the truth sometime. It's not like you can stay in hiding forever besides I think you would want to see some new blood for some time now."

"If I wanted to see new blood them I could just go outside the city and wander around."

"Would, Crimson, allow you to go outside is my point here?"

"Guh, he won't notice. Maybe…possibly…..probably." Maka and Soul were coming in from the outside as Cathy approached the gate. Soul came up the side of the gate with his bike and crashed almost 30 cm before touching Cathy's feet.

"Yo, Lord Death called he said something cool was going down." Soul said showing his teeth while looking at Maka. Maka hit him across the head with a book and said.

"Soul, I told you it was dangerous to ride along the walls of anything." I walked up to them and cut into their little argument.

"Yes, yes the idiot couple on the bike over there, we have very little time for you guys to have another lover's quarrel." They both shut up and looked at Cathy who was just staring at their shocked faces."

"CATHY?!" They both said at the same time which was really loud. Cathy covered her ears to try not to prevent any damage to her ears if it was possible. When Soul and Maka finished their screaming they were out of breathe and Cathy responded.

"Yes, yes that's my name there's no need for you guys to tell it to me you know. Anyways, I will answer your questions after we finish this so where's Kid?" Cathy looked around and felt a huge rush of air coming from above. The skateboard was landing and there stood a boy with half his hair black and the other half had 3 strips of white. He threw his guns and two girls popped out from them and stood beside him. "Sorry, I'm a bit late. I had to get another 2 souls since Patty here messed up and ate Liz's share of hers. So what does my father want us to do here?" The who was short started laughing when Kid said messed up. The tall one was standing there all nonchalant. Cathy, just sighed and told them that students from another place has come to learn here and they just have to take an entrance exam. The exam was to steal one of the weapons which the meisters would be holding but they cannot fight them. Aran would be guarding them so the people would have to think up a plan to get the weapons out from their hands and back to the entrance of the Academy. They all nodded but Cathy noticed that Soul was unimpressed with the plan and just hung loos. Cathy heard something in the distance and kept her head up high.

"There coming." Cathy said and ran up to Aran who was still sleeping. She woke him up and Aran looked at her but he knew it wasn't time to start playing games. Maka and Soul stood in front of Aran and so was Kid with his twin pistols. Cathy rested her hand on her forehead knowing that this wasn't going to end well. She stood behind and watched the whole thing.

Team CSVY was on the gate before anyone while the Meisters were waiting for them. Kid told Maka to stay back but the team started charging up at them. Velvet was hanging back watching the fight so she could get a better grip on how the battle was going. Cathy just watched them and saw how Maka was getting less and less patient. She was just ready to start fighting. Cathy heard another team coming and she raised her hand while her brown eyes glowed to clear blue. She twisted her outstretched hand and snapped her fingers. The people who were battling were no longer there but her eyes didn't return back to color. A barrier was made and only she could see what was happening and of course Velvet was in the barrier too so none of them noticed that they couldn't get out. Maka ran up to Cathy and started yelling.

"What did you do to Kid and the other? They vanished what happens if they got hurt." Maka grabbed the collar of Cathy's shirt. Cathy smiled and patted Maka's hands for reassurance.

"Calm down, Maka, I just sent them to a place where they can't be disturbed. Besides another team is coming your way so I hope you are prepared." Maka let out an agitated scream and Soul tried to calm her down. The team that was coming closer to Maka was Team JNPR well Jaune now called it JNR since they no longer had Pyrrha. Jaune stopped midway and Ren and Nora stopped with him. They all looked at Maka who was arguing with Soul and Cathy was right in the middle listening to their constant bickering.

"If it wasn't for you Soul we could have caught Jack the ripper. You let him go just because Blaire was hugging you."

"I told you I couldn't do anything since she was clinging to me. It's not my fault that that witch Blaire likes my coolness." Cathy was just looking around trying to find something and she did. She saw a bag that was hanging from Soul's bike. She looked through it and found one of Maka's thickest books. She walked up to the couple who were now butting heads with each other. Cathy slapped both of them with the book and they fell to the ground. Maka came up and asked her.

"What was that for?" Cathy pointed up to the team that was standing about 5 meters away from them all in confusion. Maka stood up immediately and Soul got up slowly rubbing his neck but had a huge bruise on his head. Cathy walked over to the team which took a step back when she got closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you guys. I'm just an observer so here's the thing you guys are going to fight her." Pointing to Maka who was patting the dust out of her skirt while Soul just stared at her doing it. "So all you have to do is steal her weapon and deliver it to the teachers who are at the entrance of the Academy. All good? Good so um you can start now?" Cathy got out of the way as Maka came forward with a scythe in her hands. Jaune pulled out his shield and got hit straight on. Maka kicked the shield and landed just a meter apart from them. Holding her scythe ready to go for another swing when Nora came out from the sky with her hammer and hit the ground. Maka dodged it barely. Cathy whistled at that hit and looked at how the other battle was going on. Kid kept pushing everyone back but only for a while until Yatsuhashi swung his sword at Kid making him lose his place. Lord Death appeared right beside Cathy and she stared at him with only one blue eye and the other her regular eye.

"They're stubborn students, Lord Death." Cathy looked out at the fights where both of the teams were in a deadlock which seemed like it wasn't going anywhere. Cathy continued her observation. "Their good students and they have their share of experiences, sometimes I wonder why you let me be their friends in the first place." Lord Death patted her head and answered.

"I know a kind soul when I see one remember I am the headmaster of the DWMA I can see everyone's souls even if you yourself try to put on a mask I can see right through it. A soul will never tell a lie." He stopped patting her head and kept talking.

"Crimson, seems to be a problem student. He keeps doing things his way, I want you to teach him that others out there aren't all evil. With that I must go back since it seems the fight is about to end." Cathy looked over to watch the final outcome. All four teams were out of stamina and Lord Death told her to take off the barrier. Cathy snapped her fingers and Kidd with team CSVY fell on top of the others. They were all unconscious so Cathy took the paper that Lord Death handed to her saying that it was a tie and they are admitted into the DWMA. Cathy thought about how something didn't feel right but Lord Death it was okay and carried the people all the way back to the Academy. Before Lord Death vanished he strictly told Cathy to stay put and she did.


	4. Cathy

**So you maybe wondering why there is a romance tag even though there isn't any romance in it. Well I had it all planned out until My story went off the rails and onto a different route like bruh it's not like I can skip scenes so I'm going to have to do some time skips later on in the chapter I think. Anyways, I'm trying to get Cathy as a person who doesn't get angry at most things and really is energetic and also loves everything around her even though she had a misfortune childhood but that doesn't get her down.**

 **Anyways if you have any opinions about this fanfic just tell me.**

 **So it stop all this meaningless writing I'll write a brief past about Cathy maybe I'll find a place for it but I'll put it in here since I don't want to have such a long summary just for my plans maybe. My point I'll stop right here and let you guys read to your hearts content.**

* * *

Some time long ago well not that long.

"Ahh, no more, Chris, all this walking is making me thirsty." Cathy complained as they walked trough the blazing heat getting not even close to their destination. Chris just a little bit in front of her was just walking around looking from side to side trying to find something or someone. She responded.

"Cathy, just a little bit further besides it's not my fault that you got in trouble again not to mention with Judgement."

"I can't help it. They were taking too long to get there and besides if I hadn't stepped in the kids would have been hurt."

"Cathy, how many times do I have to tell you to stay put?"

"I'm not a dog, you know."

"But you sure do act like one." She whispered under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that. I'm just a child at least let me have fun with my youth."

"You are goddamn 18 for Christ's sake." Chris said in a more agitated voice which Cathy took note and only responded.

"Sorry." Chris turned around and yelled at her.

"Sorry? I told you to not say sorry. It's not going to make a difference when you say it! It's just a word! It doesn't have special powers in making things right!" Cathy knew she was going to get that lecture but she still said it anyways. Hoping that this one thing could get her less angry at the fact that she hurt the other kids who were bullying the little ones with pebbles underneath the bridge.

"Chris, I didn't mean for it to happen. You know me I can't just stand by and watch people get hurt." Cathy said in a desperate attempt.

"Never mind," She turned around and stormed off. Cathy waited for a little bit and followed her just until they had to stop at a crosswalk. Once the light turned green Chris started walking without saying anything to Cathy. She was about to follow until her phone rang. She looked at the ID of the person who was making her phone ring. Her blood turned cold once she saw the ID. The message said:

 **Come to the lab right now**

 **It's time to test something**

 **else on you and make sure**

 **no one follows you. You got**

 **that subject 245.**

Cathy trembled in fear knowing what they were going to do with her. She tried to reach out to Chris because she was her safe haven from them but she wasn't there. She looked around the streets for her but she was no where in sight. She shook her head and ran off back home to their apartment. When she reached home she went to the elevator and swiped a key card making a hidden button come out. Cathy pushed it and waited for the elevator doors to open once again. Hoping that this would end quickly before anyone notices but her hopes have never been answered before. Once the door open some people grabbed her and slammed her whole body to the ground and sedated her. Her vision began to blur as they carried her to the table. It was pitch black where she was sent to. Sometimes she was scared to be alone but other times she found it comforting but she would always wake up to and excruciating pain. She looked at her body getting torn into bits in pieces and would listen to the researchers laugh at her pain. They would take a break once in a while for the parts they took out to regrow.

"Look at that monster." One of them said.

"How could you even call that human." Another had said.

"I feel sorry for her cousin who has to live with this _thing_ everyday."

"I can't imagine of how she can sleep at night knowing a monster like that is in the room next to you."

"But we have a valuable asset on our table. Let's use it wisely."

"Onward to our next experiment. We shall implant abilities into that thing and see if it can produce results."

"Aren't you afraid that the thing would come after you?"

"Never it won't attack us unless we hurt her cousin which we are very careful now-a-days since we don't have the luxury to replace the deceased researchers on this."

"I see. Point taken let's begin shall we?"

"It looks like all of it's parts are done growing. Start injecting the solution to 10g." The person nodded and injected a needle into the bag that drips down dome IV fluid. That's what Cathy thought until she felt her body break. Feeling her bones snap into pieces one by one. Making her spit out blood onto everything it could possibly touch. She let out a scream that made her body change. Somehow all the researchers were in awe her whole body was covered in a white plating. They tried to cut it off but everything broke when just touching it. It broke off once Cathy wasn't in a panic she looked over to the window to the people who had such wide smiles on their faces. Some people were jumping around and taking photos. Cathy drifted off to sleep since she could no longer hold onto the pain. Cathy woke up still on the table but everyone was gone, she walked out the door trying to find some more clean clothing and her belongings that she took with her. Looking not that hard found it like 10 minutes later in a trash can filled with the other bloody tissues. Cathy scratched her head not knowing what to do with this mess so she just took her phone and wallet out of pants pocket and just went back to the apartment. It wasn't too far away from the elevator so that way there was a lesser chance of getting questioned about her current appearance. She turned on her phone to see if she missed anything which she did. There was like 12 missed calls for the past 6 hours and probably over 50 messages from 5 different people asking her the same thing over and over again. Voicemail was full by now and Cathy was troubled in more ways than one. Cathy sat down into the couch and let out a sigh grumbling at everything. She really didn't want to go back to sleep so she tried to occupy her mind with something else but nothing came instantly to her. Her phone started buzzing and the person calling her was Chris. She felt a chill go down her spine wondering how exactly this conversation was going to be about. She picked up the phone and got a just yell from her.

"CATHY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Cathy had to extend her hand to get her ears to stop ringing and looked at the phone making sure it wasn't on speaker phone. Cathy looked at the screen that had the volume only at 1 which she didn't understand why it was so loud. She responded not even trying to figure out the answer to her own question.

"I'm...at...home." the last word came out really soft but even Chris heard her.

"Well, why are you at home? Huh, you're supposed to be outside hanging out with me right?"

"Yes." Cathy said weakly turning her head towards the ground even though there was no one there. Cathy looked at the clock which said 8:02 p.m. Cathy didn't know what to do but she kept listening to Chris' rant. She started looking through the fridge to make something for the angry Chris since she always get hungry after she is done yelling. Cathy set her phone down and this time on speaker phone as she started cooking. The phone went silent and Cathy was just about finished making the finishing touches to the food when the door opened. She didn't even look at who was coming into the apartment and just went to washing her hands. As she finished placing the food down she got a kick to her knees and they buckled to the ground making a terrible landing. Her arm hurt as it slammed into the floor. She looked at the girl who had just kicked her and smiled.

"Hey, Chris. Welcome back." With that sentence Cathy got hit in the head so bad it left a bump. Cathy clutched her head to try to ease the pain away. Chris gestured some people into the apartment.

"So this is where you live, Christina?" A girl with the armband with a shield on it came in. She was not that much shorter than Chris and she had something that looked like who knows what for hair and was pink. The other one was the same height as her and had a flower headband but seemed very nervous. Two other people came in and was looking around the room as if it was something extraordinary to behold or something like that. Cathy just stared at them and Chris seated down go eat the dinner, since Chris was in a bad mood Cathy didn't want to make it worse so she went off to her room. When she closed the door behind her she heard talking and she was relieved that Chris didn't suspect anything wrong. She slid down the door grasping onto her head not because it hurted so much but she felt that there wasn't anything there. Breathing deeply hoping to calm herself down but nothing was working. She could hear herself wheezing making her eyes lose color of the floor. Yellow spots were replaced with red and then everything went dark. She looked around to see if it was dark but she could see anything. Her hand went around the floor to check if she was still on the floor. She knocked on the floor but she didn't hear anything she tried it again. Nothing went to her ears she stopped thinking that she might disturb the other's. She got up trying to get out of there just so that she wouldn't cause a commotion, she felt around the place and found the window. She patted for the lock and opened it. She carefully tried to get out of the place but she tripped on something and crashed into the bushes. She didn't feel anything s she started walking away from the place as fast as she could.

* * *

Back at the apartment...

"Geez, I can't believe Cathy had the guts to ditch me." Christina said that after Cathy closed the door. Everyone was looking at the food which was more than enough to feed them all.

"Umm, did you tell her that we were coming over?" The girl in the headband asked.

"No i didn't Uiharu. Cathy usually makes about this much since I eat alot." Christina answered her after she finished swallowing a piece of steak. The girl with the weird hair asked next.

"Still how do you guys afford to live in a place like this? Don't tell me you guys stole it?" Everyone went silent and looked at Christina. She laughed it off and answered them.

"Nahh, Cathy pays for it since she had a part time job." Christina hoped that her lie worked since she was a mastermind at this but Cathy always seemed to be noticing her lies.

"Hmm" They all said thinking whether it was true or not. Christina seemed to understand why Cathy hated telling lies to others.

"Anyways, you guys were saying on what her punishment would be."

"Right, from now on, Cathy has to report back to me everyday when school ends for a month." The girl said as she took a sip out of the soup.

"Kuroko, you don't have to go that far with her punishment." Uiharu said as if she didn't want to get more work. A hand was placed on her shoulder and her friends said.

"Uiharu, don't worry maybe this person can be our friend. Sure, she may seem like she killed a bunch of people." That sentence made Christina flinch and drop her chopsticks. The girl continued on. "And maybe she acts before she thinks but I think she is pretty cool don't you think?" The girl puts a thumbs up with her free hand having the most widest grin she could possibly make.

"Geez, Saten, I honestly don't know goes on in your mind sometimes." Uiharu looked the other way making sure she gets her point across while Saten just chuckles nervously not knowing on what to do after that comment. That's when they all started talking on how the schedule was going to be and what they were going to do next when they heard banging from Cathy's general direction. They stood there frozen for a moment but did nothing since it stopped. They finished their food and just worked on their homework for school but no one could help Christina since she was in the high school course while the other 4 were in middle school which is such a bummer in her view. Christina wondered if Cathy finished her homework and went into her room to see if she needed any help. That's when she saw the room empty and the window open. Christina ran to the others and told them about the situation. They got out of the apartment and started searching the streets and calling her phone.

* * *

Cathy woke up more tired than usual when she heard some distant clattering from somewhere. She got up immediately but got hit with a massive headache. She groaned in pain and someone went right up next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Cathy looked at the person while her vision was kind of getting back to normal. She pinched the bridge of her nose and answered.

"Yeah, I think I just need some water that's all."

"Okay Cathy." Cathy opened her eyes when the person said her name. She looked at the person for a while and her vision came into place and she brought her guard down. She knew this person so there was no reason for her to be on guard.

"Chikane, can you tell me why am I at your place?" She was filling up a glass of water, when she finished she handed it to me and as I was drinking she responded.

"You jumped me in the middle of the park yelling. 'Oh so God help me relieve myself of this pain!' and you tried doing things I hope you do in a more private place next time. Before it got to the good part you fainted." Cathy back-washed her drink into the glass when hearing that, she immediately looked at her with a shocked face and answered.

"WHAT!?" Chikane began to tremble in such a way Cathy was actually worried about it but she started laughing filling the room with her voice.

"What's wrong, Chikane? Have you lost your mind? Was what I did that horrible that you've gone insane?" Cathy didn't know what was happening but she did know for sure that it must have been terrible but Chikane held up her hand gestering to Cathy to hold on for a minute. She did just that until Chikane had the last laugh and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I was just messing with you. A joke you really need to lighten up. I was on my way to Himeko's until I heard my name called from one of the alleys."

"Don't tell me you went in there?" Cathy finishing her water and set the cup on the floor.

"Well, if I hadn't then I wouldn't have found you." Chikane raised an eyebrow towards Cathy making her point.

"But still you could have gotten injured. What happens if it wasn't me you found in that alleyway and maybe they were some thugs looking for some fun?" Cathy was truly worried about her safety rather than her own.

"Anyways, I could have called Judgement and pass on time for them to come or called you." Sending her eyes to Cathy's phone which kept on turning on with a call. Cathy laughed very nervously and waited for the line to hang up. She took out the battery from the phone and pretended that that didn't happen. Putting back the battery inside the phone but not turning it back on. Cathy just fiddled with her phone trying to run a scenario that was safe enough to not tell her everything. Chikane took the phone away and made her lie back down onto the couch.

"You need rest so sleep. I'll wake you up if she comes knocking on the door." She smiled at Cathy and kissed her forehead like trying to comfort a child. That made Cathy blush and turn towards the couch trying to not look at her. She heard her giggle and walked away to do something else but Cathy didn't bother trying to figure it out. Her biggest worries were where she was going to end up next in the dream world. Would it be happy or would it be a painful memory? Cathy just kept her eyes open trying not to fall asleep but her tiredness got the better of her.

* * *

I remember at fateful day. It was sunny out and the perfect weather to get outside to have some fresh air into the lungs. I got out onto the streets roaming the busy city even though it was so hot out. I looked at my phone but there was no new messages well what was there to expect everyone was busy with something in their lives but not me. Listening to people on the streets talk to either the person beside them or on the phone usually I hated listening to others but this time something was different. I couldn't put my hand on it but it just was. My hunch was right someone was running across the sidewalk and tripped over the uneven surface of the road. I think the person twisted their ankle but no one wanted to help the person. I ran over there to help the person to my conclusion it was a boy. He tried to suppress his tears but the moment I went up to him he started crying for trying to get up himself. I picked up his things off the ground and dusted it off just to make it easier to clean. I put pressure onto his ankle and started carrying him to the other side of the road. That was until a car was driving too fast for it to be 60 km/h. The boy dropped something of his and got down to the floor to pick it up. It was too late to grab him until I pushed him out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the car but because of that I was hit instead. Before I knew it I was on the ground but there wasn't any pain so why is there blood pooling out of me. I woke up from that but was somewhere else than a hospital. The place was quiet and had spiderwebs coming from all over the place. Dust was collecting on top of the things that were in the place. I heard echos of footsteps drawing near. I tried to move but it didn't respond to my commands.

"Don't try anything, unless I say so you are not allowed to move." The person said as he looked down at me to get me a clear view of who was talking to me. He smiled and said. "From now on, you belong to me. You are my puppet, Cathy."

* * *

I woke up with my name being echoed by his voice. I got up from the couch and looked around to see what time it was but then I remember that I had my phone so I turned it on. The first thing it does is get another call by Christina. I picked it up when the corner of my phone said it was 22:56 (10:56 p.m.).

"Hello, Chris, I'll get home no need to be drawing some kind of search party after me."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! MY GOD CATHY YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU? NEVER MIND WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?" Cathy didn't answer her even though she knew that if she did she would come knocking the door down and then maybe kill her twice.

"I'll be home give me 5 minutes and then you can do whatever." No answer from that line and then it hung up somehow Cathy got the feeling that she would later regret her decision. Chikane came out of her room all tired and Cathy just turned her head to look at her. Neither of them said anything so Cathy got up and went outside. She said good bye to her and Chikane responded with a see you later. Walking back home was more of a pain than usual but at least she didn't get found out that she went to an experiment all on her own. When she came back she got a lecture without anyone watching since they had curfew or something like that.

It's already been 8 months and new progress had been made. Cathy was tested on everything humanly possible until some new doctor came in and suggested to use this thing called madness. They were fine with it since she told them what it could do to her. Did they care about the success rate on it nope they just shot it up in Cathy which made her go well mad. Long story short after a couple runs on the drug Cathy managed to find out she could stop her blood from flowing out of her and increase powers. There was always someone talking to her after she had been injected with the drug. Cathy has been tested so many times that her pain receptors stopped working and she couldn't feel anything physical wise.

Another school year in Academy City and Cathy was always bedridden which caused Christina to be very worried about her. Cathy said she was fine but inside she felt like something was eating her up. Something was making her lose it and she didn't really know what it was. That day they were both called down but it was only Cathy who took the test. The scientists got their results only because of the madness was used to make it successful and they didn't like how it produced black blood. They decided to kill the project of subject 245 and start fresh. With Christina since Cathy and Christina are cousins so because of that they are risking the same gene which gets them a higher success rate than any other student in the city. Cathy overheard this and just let the madness eat her up hoping to free herself from whatever this was. When Cathy woke up the whole place was on fire and Christina was laying unconscious in front of her holding a needle. Cathy shook her until she woke up.

"Thank goodness, you're alive." Cathy said as she pulled her into a hug while crying. Chris patted her head to try to ease the crying and it worked. Chris said.

"Ah, they changed color again." Cathy didn't understand what she had meant and asked.

"You've been saying that for a while now. What do you mean they changed color again?" Chris laughed then coughed a little bit before replying.

"You see, when the people took both of us you eyes were filled with your mom's blood. I don't know how but they seem to stay in your iris and now they are bright like Crimson. Crimson? Crimson, huh, that kind of makes sense don't you think, Cathy?" Her heart started hurting making it harder to breathe. "See the C is for me Christina your best friend also your cousin the R is for Ruz your new last name. The I is for yourself. The M is for Martin the savior. The S is the sin you no longer have to burden yourself with. The O is your option of choice and the N is for your real last name who you can never utter." Cathy looked at Chris who was dead serious about it and got up.

"Come one, Cathy, we need to get out of here. We inhaled too much smoke." Her outstretched hand reminded Cathy of her mother's hand trying to get some help before she was shot with multiple bullets. The bloody hands which were exactly the same on her's right now made her freak out. That was when they had a fight a fight which Cathy desperately tried to push Chris away. That's when the ceiling fell and the last thing she heard was her full name. She woke up in the hospital with a ton of bandages which were unneeded. Cathy hopefully thought that it was the end until it was a week before her birthday. Christina looked at Cathy's phone which Cathy forgot to take it before going over to Chikane's house for who knows what with Himeko and her boyfriend Souma. She looked at it and the message showed a timetable of the weeks experimentation. Christina couldn't take the feeling of doing nothing so she took Cathy's place in it which the new scientists were very pleased.

On the day of Cathy's birthday, which Cathy despised the very day and informed everyone not to celebrate it, they were heading out to meet the others but Christina forgot something.

"Are you sure, you don't need me to come with you?" Cathy said worried about her.

"No, you stay here and hang out with them. You seem to be paying attention to Chikane more than your friends."

"Not my fault I have to finish a favor that Chikane requested and you know me I can't turn it down. If I do I'll do anything to make it up to them." Chris felt a little bit guilty and angry well mostly angry about it. She spat out.

"I told you the only person you listen to is me you got it." Cathy winced at her yelling and covered her ears out of habit. "I'm sorry, Chris I won't do it again so don't yell at me please." Cathy backed away from Chris who realized this a little bit too late. Christina just left without saying anything and went to the people. After 3 hours of hanging out with her supposed friends that she made through Christina. Cathy was starting to get worried about Chris who wasn't coming back. She then got a phone call from her she immediately picked up.

"Hello, Chris where are you? I'm starting to get worried here." Cathy stood up from her spot just waiting for the moment to run to her if she didn't like her answer.

"Help me." The person said at the other end of the phone call and then the line was cut off. Cathy pushed a few buttons and located Chris' phone in a warehouse no longer in use. She ran over there without thinking of anything or telling the friends where she was going. When she got there, her eyes were glued to the body hanged like a puppet ready to put on a show. Blood kept dripping down it's legs and into a massive pool down below. The head was hung down so she couldn't see their face but the hair. It was a faded red that made it look like orange and it was really long. Cathy noticed the person was wearing the same clothes as her and then watched the lifeless body drop to the floor making the pool of blood splatter. Cathy walked slowly to the crippled body, her trembling finger moving the hair out of the way hoping that it wasn't her but it was. Her face looked at ease from whatever happened to her. Cathy couldn't find a heartbeat let alone figure out that her body was stone cold. That's when someone said something.

"Is that person precious to you?" Cathy didn't turn back to see who it was and responded looking at her dead cousin's face.

"Yes. Yes she is." Trying to maintain composure. Holding her tears back since crying wouldn't help anybody.

"Would you give anything to see her body breathe life again?" Cathy choked on her words.

"Of course, I would give anything."

"Even if she never remembers you. The person who is always beside her no matter what happened."

"Yes."

"Then it's settled." The person came up and Cathy looked into his bright red eyes and said. "Crimson." The person smiled and did something to her.

When Christina woke up, she remembered about everyone except for the person who was in front of her.

"Hi, Christina Nguyen, I am your kidnapper. I got my ransom so I would advise you to leave." Something didn't sound right to Christina so she stayed back withe the person until Cathy whipped out the gun and shot her. The legs were the one thing she missed so Christina would have a better chance in running out of there. With that Cathy bawled her eyes and at last she found herself on a plane with the person who said his name is Crimson. That Cathy named him Crimson. They chatted about anything and how things were going to go and they arrived at Death City.

 **So I finally finished it sorry you guys if you have already read it but hey I'm still working on chapter 6 sorry. I'll try to finish it as fast as I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Ruby, I think we're lost." Weiss had said as they wandered around the unfamiliar streets of Death City. Ruby was just looking at the shops which seemed really funny and laughed every time they turned the corner. They walked passed a very clean glass that showed their reflection when a light appeared. Lord Death was looming a bit way too close to the screen making him look like he was glaring at suspicious took a step back to talk to them properly.

"Ahh, it's on ahem you guys better hurry up you're the last team out there and I suggest you head in that direction." He pointed to the opposite direction they were going in. Weiss looked at Ruby who just stuck out her tongue and played dumb. With that Lord Death was already out of the glass and everyone was surprised that he was gone. They touched the glass to see if it was going to lead somewhere but it didn't. Yang then said.

"Well, guys like he said we better hurry up since we are the last team out here." Everyone else nodded and started running in the general direction to where Lord Death pointed out. They say the gate as they were running and looked at each other. Weiss stopped in her tracks and made Glyphs while Yang and Black held onto Gambol Shroud and Ruby jumped onto the line of it and pulled herself back to where Weiss was. Weiss launched Ruby into the air with herself holding onto Ruby by the hood. They landed and Ruby caught Weiss in her arms before letting her fall to the ground. Yang and Blake were right behind her and they were cautious of what was about to hit them. They looked around the area and proceeded to continue walking around the gate until they found a girl who was watching the sky. They put their weapons down once they saw that she wasn't armed. Somehow the girl looked right at them as if she knew that they set their weapons down. She walk up to them and bend down to look at Ruby in her silver eyes.

"Hello." She said smiling. She lifted herself and raised her hand to greet everyone else and they all awkwardly smiled and said hello. "Anyways, you're the last group to come here so I'll get straight to the point. Over there is Aran, and he is guarding something that is mine so can you please get it from him. If you get it, then can you give it back to me at the entrance to the Academy? I know that it may seem like an easy task but here's the deal you cannot kill him. You can wound him but not kill him sounds good? Good. I hope you guys have a fun time. The girl ran off after that leaving a wolf sleeping to their hands.

"Well, that was how you say it awkward." Yang pointed it out. Weiss just scoffed off while Blake stood as far away from the wolf as possible. Ruby's eyes started to shine when she saw the wolf. She used her semblance to get to Aran as near as possible. When she was just a hand's width away Aran woke up and almost clawed Ruby until Yang pulled her back. Aran stood up and started growling at them.

"Awe, Yang look at him, he's so cute. I want to pet him. Can I pet him?" Ruby with her outstretched hands waving them in the air. Yang put a safe distance between them and Aran.

"Ruby, by the time you pet him you are going to be in his stomach." Yang said and Ruby started pouting. "You didn't have to put it that way.

"Well, I wonder how we are going to get the item for that mysterious girl if we can't kill that wolf." Weiss said as she raised Myrtenaster and started charging at the wolf. Aran's pupils narrowed and used his tail to send Weiss flying to the wall. She crashed and Ruby went up to her and cradled her body she screamed out.

"Weiss, stay with me. NOOOOOOO!" She swirled her body with Cresent Rose ready to taste some blood but Aran took his paw and shoved Ruby to the ground. The battle continued as Blake watched them get pushed around by the wolf who didn't even move and inch from it's previous spot. She gripped Gambol Shroud placed it back into it's sheath and onto her back. She used ran up to Aran and used her semblance to trick Aran into thinking she was there. She was already at his hind legs and started looking for the object. There she found a gun that has it's barrel engraved saying Bloody Cross. She took it and already found out that Aran was staring at her and she was ready for him to eat her or something but he walked past her. He looked outside the gates and remained there. The others took that opportunity to run towards the Academy. When they got there the girl was sitting writing something down on a piece of paper. When their footsteps hit the landing to the entrance she looked up. She folded the piece of paper and stood up from her spot. Weiss was still unconscious at the time so Yang was carrying her. Blake returned the gun to her and the girl hesitated for a while before taking it. She gave the folded paper to Blake and said. "Give this to the Headmaster in Death's room but remember to knock. He doesn't like it when people come in unannounced." The girl was about to walk off when Ruby stopped her.

"Wait. Who are you?" The girl looked back and turned around.

"My name is Cathy Ruz. What about you guys?" Ruby introduced everyone to Cathy. Cathy had to go but it seemed that Ruby wanted to talk to her some more but they were interrupted when Crimson came running up.

"Master, there you were." He grabbed Cathy's arms and fell down to his knees. "You had me so worried when you didn't come home." Ruby and the others gazed upon the scene as if it was something out of the ordinary. Cathy his head and replied.

"I had some errands to run besides I knew you wouldn't let me see the people who came into the city."

"But Master, you are in no condition to be outside. You'll get your wounds infected."

"I'll be fine. I'm almost healed just give it a day or two and I'll be back to perfect shape in no time." After that sentence Cathy started to cough and that made Crimson worried. He got up and held Cathy by the shoulders. Cathy coughed up so much blood she collapsed and Crimson panicked. He carried Cathy who looked like the dead and raced down the stairs trying to get her home as fast as possible. Ruby and the others were worried about her and tried to follow them but only Ruby got ahead since Ms. Goodwitch caught the others and made them go somewhere. Ruby followed the bike to a house and he carried Cathy inside the house and Ruby entered in so easily. They raced up the steps and Crimson laid her onto the bed and opened up the top drawer of her nightstand. He took out some pills and started reading them. He opened the bottle and gave it to her but it kept slipping out of her mouth. He put it in his mouth and gave it to her until he heard a gulp he released himself off of her. With that he cleaned the blood off of Cathy and himself but he didn't notice that Ruby was still in the room looking at Cathy as if she had just witnessed something amazing. When Crimson noticed that Ruby was in the room he was angry.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ruby looked at him with fear in her eyes but this time she didn't try to scream nor did she think about running away. Ruby answered him.

"I just thought that. That I could help you know and see what's going on." Crimson looked at her for a moment and just walked over to Cathy and took off her bloody clothes. Ruby covered her eyes for a moment but she remembered something.

"Hey, you can't do that. She's a girl and you're a guy. Guy's stay out." She tried getting Crimson outside the room but someone was at the door way and Ruby staggered backwards until she fell to the ground because of shock.

"What happened?" Pyrrha had said looking into the room and then at Ruby who started crying.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" There was no answer from Ruby but she walked up to Ruby trying to give her a hand in standing up but Ruby sat there frozen. Her mind kept playing back to the rooftop and how her body went up in ashes then followed the flow of the wind. Tears went down Ruby's eyes and she kept stuttering something but her crying just made it worse. Crimson didn't know what to do but he just grabbed a change of clothes for Cathy. When he was finished he left the room with the confused Pyrrha and the crying Ruby who was making too much of a ruckus in the unconscious girl's room. Ruby stopped crying and looked at Pyrrha who didn't know what was happening and asked another question.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Ruby stared at Pyrrha and asked something else instead of answering Pyrrha.

"You're not Pyrrha." Pyrrha's hand flinched to Ruby's words and watched Ruby take out Cresent Rose then pointed it at her. "Who are you?" Ruby demanded. Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes that her friend would point a weapon at her. She backed away and ran out the door. She ran through the hallways until she found Crimson walk into a room and followed him into it. They crashed and the door shut and she heard Ruby run down the hall. She looked at Crimson who was crying and got off him immediately. She thought it was her fault that he was crying so she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Crimson shook his head telling her it wasn't her fault. He wiped his eyes and responded.

"No no no, It's not your fault, it's just that I was right there, you know and I could do anything to stop it. I've known her for my whole life and yet I couldn't see that she pushed her limits. It's my fault she's back in bed torturing herself in her sleep." His tears kept going down no matter how many times he wiped them away. He looked over to the dark object that was in the middle of the room. The curtains in the place were all closed as if they were trying to keep this room nonexistent. He walked over to the wall and turned on the lights. Pyrrha squinted her eyes to the sudden brightness and waited for them to readjust to the light. Once they did, they were in a room which was so spacious. Crimson walked over to an object that was covered in a black cloth that covered the whole thing from top to the bottom. He grabbed the cloth and tore it off the object. There underneath it was a grand piano and to Pyrrha's expectation she thought Crimson would start playing it but Crimson sat down on the chair. He sat there for a while until Ruby came busting into the room ready to shoot Pyrrha.

"Why do you look like Pyrrha?" Ruby hissed as she cocks her gun. Pyrrha immediately raised her hands even though she didn't have any weapons on her.

"Ruby, what are you saying? I am Pyrrha. The same one who attended Beacon with you. Aren't we friends?"

"Friends, don't come back from the dead." Ruby's words were like a slap on the face. Why didn't Pyrrha notice this? She was shot and the reason why she was in flames was that her body was burning. Pyrrha looked at her hands and head started to hurt relaying some memories about her fight. Crimson heard a gunshot and took out a dagger from his coat, jumped over to Pyrrha and with that he deflected it. He looked at the bullet that let some marking on the blade and cut it in the air, letting the blade rest at his side. Pyrrha stood in shock and Crimson shook her telling her.

"Hey hey hey Ms. Nikos, you know this already. If you have read the note then you already know that you're already dead. Ms. Nikos, listen to me, nothing is impossible here in Death city. The only reason why you are here in this world instead of who knows where souls go after being dead is that people want you here. Okay?" He looked into Pyrrha's eyes to make sure his message was all clear and serious. Pyrrha nodded and Crimson let a breath out and just turned towards Ruby who stood in shock since she also heard what Crimson had said. He put away his dagger and walked up towards Ruby. Putting down Cresent Rose Crimson took her by the arm and dragged her to the front door and told her.

"You cannot tell anyone about this. Not a single soul you got it?" Ruby shook her head really fast and Crimson continued on. "Listen, Pyrrha is going to stay here until she could gain full recovery on her body movements and all that what not. So here, give this to Professor Ozpin and make sure you go back to your teammates. They are probably worried." Crimson handed her a letter with some kind seal with an image she couldn't make out. Ruby took the letter and just rushed out the door and went back to her teammates but there were nowhere to be spotted. She was hit on the head by Ms. Goodwitch and she just smiled. That didn't cut it for Ms. GoodWitch so she was dragged to the Death room where everyone else was. Weiss was already awake sitting at the table with a sour look on her face. Blake was looking at how the clouds seem to move around in the room while Yang kept poking the cross thingy's that were sticking out from the ground. Ruby laughed it off hoping she could be let off easily. Lord Death was in front of a mirror where there was a small window showing other people on the other end. When Lord Death finished his conversation he went straight to the point with everyone else.

"HMM, it seems that the dorms have been filled up and we are still pending which partners are free since you guys came in late. So you are brought here right now to discuss your living arrangements. We currently have no more living space within the dorms which is required for the first year students to live in there while attending the DWMA. I'll have to have you guys live in with one of my second year students besides I still have to ask for permission from them to see if they'll allow such a thing to happen." Lord Death seemed really troubled and Ruby and the others didn't want to make anymore trouble than they already are. So they said they were down with anything. Ruby then remembered about the letter and handed it to Ozpin who read it and just nodded and handed it over to Lord Death who didn't pick it up. He thought about something for a few seconds and just placed his fist onto his hand.

"I got an idea. You guys go to this address and stay there until I can find somewhere for you guys to stay. You'll find your new recruits tomorrow just like everyone else since we teachers have to debate on it just to make sure it's all fair and not foul." Lord Death pointed out the address is XXX XXX st. They started looking over the streets and roads but they became lost once again. Ruby became lost in thought in what happened in Crimson's house where she saw Pyrrha alive and talking. She remembered those zombie films and out of shock she thought about the world ending as we know it. She let out a scream to that thought and everyone looked at her to see what was wrong. Just as Ruby was about to answer them she remembered Crimson's words of keeping it a secret. She closed her mouth and continued walking. They ran into a man who was wearing a suit and had red hair. He looked at them and had this smile that sent chills down your back.

"Ladies, do my eyes deceive me but do I see 4 goddesses before me." He outstretched his arms and started running towards them. They were so freaked out about him they started running away from him but he kept following them that's when Ruby thought of Crimson's place and how everyone seemed to not go near that place and lead her team there. She rung the door bell so many times before Crimson opened it up. They came in before getting permission and slammed the door behind them letting the man pounding on the door. Crimson was about to open the door when he was pulled back by the others and their faces told it all. Crimson didn't know what to do so asked them what happened. They told him everything and he just rubbed his temples as if he already knew who they were talking about. They wanted to ask him who but they feared that something might happen. They kept their mouths shut about it and Crimson went back to what he was doing but he reminded them not to enter the west side of the home. With that he left and everyone all let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into the chairs.

"Ruby, since when did you find the time to make so many friends in a short amount of days?" Weiss said. Ruby brought up her hands and shook them in a no position.

"No, we're not friends. We just briefly met that's all." Everyone was eyeing her weird and sarcastically agreed with her words.

"How come you knew where this place is then?" Blake said looking around the place with curious eyes. Ruby didn't know how to react to that but she knew she can't keep a secret about things. She outburst out.

"Well, after the girl Cathy was carried away I followed Crimson to this place and then when I was watching him taking care of her. I saw something unbelievable. I saw Pyrrha alive and talking. She remembers mostly everything but Crimson took me outside and told me not to tell anyone about this. I'm so sorry that I had to keep this a secret from you guys but I didn't like how Crimson looked when he looked at me like that and I heard some nasty things about him during the night we first came here. That's why I kept silent about this but I can't hold it in much longer." Ruby started gasping for air by the time she finished her whole sentence under one whole breathe. Everyone else was wide eyed and couldn't believe what Ruby was saying so Yang asked her.

"Come on, sis, you said that way to fast so can you repeat the part from around well the whole thing?" Yang started scratching her head while laughing trying to brighten up the mood." Ruby took a deep breath in and told them everything but much more slowly and in more detail. When she was finished the whole room was silent and didn't know what to say after all that. Crimson came back in and all eyes were on him which he had no idea why they were looking at him but he shrugged it off and just went to grab something before going back to the west side. They watched him go up the stairs and disappear, they were curious about why he didn't want anyone to go over there so they walked up the steps and entered the place. It looked like the regular room of the house but they hid when they heard footsteps.

"This is a bad idea guys, We shouldn't be up here who knows what that Crimson dude might do to us if he finds us here." Weiss pointed out which didn't really help anyone at all but give shivers to actually think what might come next after that.

"What are you guys doing here?" They spun around and saw the girl with an overly large shirt going down to her knees and just looking at them blankly. They literally had sweat drops falling onto the floor trying to find a reasonable answer and Ruby just asked for something random.

"We were having trouble finding a place so we went here to ask for directions and Crimson went to the back to find the address for us." Cathy didn't looked convinced and replied with a smile.

"Even a child would know you guys are lying. Crimson memorized all the streets and places here so there would be no need for him to go and look in the back. You guys are funny so I'll let it slide but on one condition you guys show me the address and I'll make sure Crimson doesn't find out you guys are in the west side of the house. Okay?" Ruby handed the address over to Cathy but Blake asked something which didn't seem to fit no matter how much she thought about it."

"Hey, we never said anything about Crimson not letting us go into the west building." Cathy looked over the address ignoring Blake's statement and she realized something.

"You guys do know that this is the address you were looking for right?" They all looked at each other and shouted "WHAT!" Cathy chuckled at their surprise and asked them. "You people are a funny bunch all right. Anyways, don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you guys would heed Crimson's words and enter the west side of the house, SO would you guys telling me what are you in here exactly?" They all huddled up and started debating about everything little did they know that Cathy could hear it all but she paid no mind since had her mind set somewhere else. When the team was finished debating. Ruby answered with.

"We wanted to see where Crimson was going and what he was doing with a zombie that looks like Pyrrha." Cathy looked at them and tried to stop herself from laughing so much but she reached her limit and bursted out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears formed at the corners of her eyes, when she was finished she wiped them away and told them.

"Phew, I hadn't laughed like that in years. Anyways, you really think this person you call Pyrrha is a zombie?"

"Well, how else would you expect us to think about how she is alive and kicking when she is supposed to be dead." Ruby replied trying to make it convincing to Cathy that revival isn't true or possible." Cathy looked at them dead in the eye and asked very seriously.

"Do you really believe that something like raising the dead is impossible?"

"Of course, it's impossible even a dunce like Ruby over there knows that dead people stay dead." Weiss countered Cathy's question.

"Follow me." Cathy said in a stern voice and walked off. They all looked at each other and just followed Cathy down some flights of stairs and halls. They reached a place that was pure white. They kept walking until Cathy put her hand on something that scanned her hand and the door opened. They walked inside the room where it had many buttons and levers. Ruby was about to push a button but Cathy stopped her and said. "Don't touch anything that's in this room. All you can do is watch." She pointed towards the window that was looking down at the ground or something. There was Pyrrha and Crimson fighting and taking constant breaks in between. The team all gasped seeing how the girl was the spitting image as Pyrrha and so were her moves and semblance. After a while, Cathy called Crimson up and he went up all concerned about her health but she didn't want to be told what to do at least not now.

"Crimson, these people are going to be staying with us for I don't really know how long but you have to behave or else I'm going to have to do something that I really hate doing towards you." Cathy walked off and Crimson glared at Team RWBY and went back to helping Pyrrha recover her strength to she could be in tiptop shape. Their rooms were placed next to each other and with that the day ended and the first day of school started in the next 8 hours.

* * *

 **Hey guys how do you like it so far? Sorry I may not be updating this for a while since I just got up to here so I'll be planning things out. Hope you like this chapter and remember you can always tell me to write any other fanfics if you so desire. I hope to see you guys in the next chapter if I can get some more ideas on how it's going to work out for their first day of school or who their partner is going to be, This is very exciting**

 *****Spoiler*** They are in the EAT class but that's all I'm going to say.**


	6. Chapter 5

Blake woke up to clattering that was happening downstairs. She walked down the stairs slowly so the person wouldn't notice her. When she reached up to the place where the sound had originated. She peeked her head a little to have a glimpse of whoever was making a ruckus in the house but it was just Crimson making something. She watched him prepare some food and began to walk up the stairs with it. She tried to keep herself hidden at all times but when she looked over to where Crimson was walking she was his eyes looking at her, turned his head when he saw her eyes for a few seconds and then disappeared. She felt like she knew what those eyes were telling her but didn't want to think about it. She went back to her room and started opening books hoping she could get a hint on where the White Fang was.

Everyone else woke up and all gathered in the hallway changed of course and all ready to go to school. They were all debating on whether or not they should walk with Crimson. They decided not to and went on to going to school. When they got out to the doors they saw Crimson on his bike with Pyrrha in the back. He looked at them for a moment and then he looked up to somewhere. Blake followed his gaze which were leading to a window, she saw a Cathy at the balcony gazing down on them. She turned around and closed the doors behind her. Crimson started to drive as soon as the doors were closed. Ruby and the others called out Blake's name to tell her that they were about to leave her if she starts to space out some more. She quickly caught up to them and they started making their way to the school. They didn't see Jaune and the others on the way there until they were looking up at a board that had their names on it. So many people were crowding around it looking at where their class is and who their partnered up with. They saw Jaune and the others and said hello towards their way.

"So what class are you guys in?" Jaune said trying to have a conversation after what happened yesterday.

"I don't know yet, we just got here besides I don't think it's time to look at the board when there is too many people to get through." Ruby answered Jaune's answer. "What about you, Jaune?" Jaune smiled and replied.

"We're in the EAT class and were paired up with people named Maka Albarn and Soul Eater."

"Soul Eater? Are you sure that that's a name?" Ruby had to question the name.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too but there's no mistaking it since I checked about a billion times. I even asked Ren and Nora to check it out."

"Wait, what's the EAT class anyways?" Yang said to interrupt the two. Jaune shook his head not knowing what it is and replied.

"I don't know but what I do know is that little of the teams are in it. They are in NOT classes." Ruby remembered about the teacher's conversation and said to them.

"I remember hearing that the majority of this school is in the NOT classes." Ruby telling them but they still didn't get it until Weiss had something to say for herself.

"I bet you guys that it's like a school system in where the people who have the best potential get the better things so the people in the EAT class are like the nobles and get to boss the NOT class people a.k.a. the commoners." They eyed her and her team said at the same time.

"Kind of like you huh." Their eyes start to narrow as if she was the perfect fit for that class. "It's not like that…anymore. I changed since meeting you guys." She said to try and make things better. They all laughed at Weiss who was a little bit angry at them for teasing her.

Most of the crowd started to disappear and the team looked for their names. Yang found it at the bottom of the board. It said:

 **Team CRDL- Meister XXXXXX/Weapon XXXXXX- NOT Class**

 **Team JNPR- Meister Maka Albarn/Weapon Soul Eater- EAT Class**

 **Team CSVY- Meister Death the Kid/Weapon Liz and Patti- EAT Class**

 **Team RWBY- Meister/ Weapon UNDETERMINED- EAT Class**

They looked at each other and questioned why they were the only ones without a partner. Ruby didn't like how they were the special ones so she decided to ask Professor Ozpin about it after class. Team JNR and Team RWBY started walking around to find their classroom but they got lost. They saw a teacher who was rolling down the hallway in a chair and also had a massive screw in his head.

"Well, at least we don't have to screw around in his head." Yang made the joke which was a bit funny to Ruby but not to everyone else. Nora called out to him.

"HEY! Why do you have a screw in your head?" He stopped rolling down the hallway and went back to her to answer her question.

"This," Pointing to his screw. "Helps me stay focused on whatever I am doing." He said. They saw that his face was full of stiches and backed away slowly but he smiled at them.

"Any one of you want to become my guinea pigs?" He smirked off and started laughing to himself until Lord Death came by.

"Class has started why aren't you guys in class. Oh Professor Stein, you should be in your class teaching the new students about how the school works. Stein started twisting his screw until a huge click echoed the hallways and responded.

"I was looking for the perfect specimen for my dissection so I can show it off to my class." Lord Death just looked at him for a long time and just hit him.

"Sorry, to scare you guys I'll find a replacement for him but on you go to the EAT class." Ruby put up her hand while asking him something.

"Um, can you tell us where that is? We are... kind of... lost?"

"Of course follow me." They followed Lord Death leaving the bloody Stein on the floor. They entered the class which somehow the people were divided into two since they were busy talking amongst themselves. Lord Death clapped both of his hands making everyone stop talking and look at him.

"Everyone, I see that you can't seem to find your new partners. Hmm." Everyone was just in silence. Ruby and the others went to find a seat and started listening to Lord Death talk about the rules to the city and how the new system was going to work. Some people had questions on it but Lord Death didn't go into any further details on it. He walked out the door but not before pulling the board showing all the people's names and photo to help the others determine their partners. They looked at the board and started looking for the people who they have been paired up with.

"It seems that I have gained 4 more members. That's going to be a problem not to mention that we now have an uneven set of numbers. Father, why must you make things so difficult?" The kid walked in with two other girls and went up to the group in CSVY. Ruby kept looking at the people with a concerned look on her face. She hoped that they weren't in trouble now that their team had no partner. That's when two people came bolting through the door all out of breath. It seemed that the white haired kid was all beaten up.

"Soul, we're late for class because of you." He scratched his head and replied.

"It's not cool to be late for class on the first day of the new semester." The girl hit him with a book and went up to Death the kid to ask what was happening.

"Hey, Kid, what's going on here?" Kid looked at the messy Maka and took a while to answer her because he was busy making her look symmetrical.

"And there. The right side looks like the left and the left side looks like the right." He stared at his masterpiece with awe. Maka tried again now that he's finished with his thing.

"Kid." She said with agitation, "What is going on in this class?"

"Oh, it's just the new system for school. Apparently my father let outsiders into Death City and their attending this school or something like that." Maka was just nodding along as Kid explained what he was doing until some people came through the door making the whole class going quiet. There was the hooded figure Ruby noticed at the entrance and there was Crimson who seemed like he didn't have enough sleep. Crimson yawned before saying anything.

"Okay class I hope you all got certain sense of who your partners are so shall we begin class." Weiss put up her hand and Crimson noticed it.

"May I help you Miss…?"

"Schnee. Weiss Schnee."

"Okay Weiss, you have a question."

"Yes, I do. I'm asking how come my team didn't get a partner yet." Crimson didn't answer her for a while but remembered something.

"Right, your team has to go to Death's room after this class. This class is just getting familiar with each other and I think that's mostly it probably. I don't really know I am just a replacement I'll figure it out later." With that Crimson sat in the desk and fell asleep. Weiss was pissed off at his answer and was about to do hit him or give him a lecture when the hooded figure just tapped Crimson's shoulder who looked up at her. He jolted himself up and out of his seat. He started talking to her and she pointed to Jaune's team and he nodded.

"Team JNPR, please come with me outside." The team looked at each other before getting up. Jaune thought that they were in trouble while Nora was excited for being called. Ren found it an annoyance and just walked off behind them. When they got out of the room, Crimson closed the door making sure no one else could hear them.

"Do you know why I have brought you out here?"

"No." Jaune said with uncertainty. Making the other team members a little wary.

"Well, I need you guy to remain as calm as possible and please don't yell. It makes my headache worse." Crimson grumbled the last sentence. He motioned the hooded figure towards him. The person took off the hood and there was Pyrrha standing before them. Their jaws dropped to the ground when she said hello. Pyrrha walked past Jaune and hugged Nora and Ren.

"I missed you guys so much." Jaune was confused so he turned around to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, don't you remember me?" Before he could touch Pyrrha's shoulder he was stopped by Crimson. He motioned to the outside and Jaune didn't want to be taken away not when he knows that she's alive. Crimson dragged him by force and made sure he couldn't break that nice reunion.

"Jaune, I have something to tell you."

"I need to speak with Pyrrha. I have to know why she's alive." Jaune gritted his teeth and tried pushing Crimson out of the way but it didn't work. Crimson tripped him and brought him around to his usual spot.

"Listen to me, Jaune. Pyrrha doesn't no won't remember you no matter how many times you tell her about it. All those memories from the moment you guys met all gone. You are an existent that never even appeared in her life through her eyes. I want you to keep all this." Gesturing to all of Jaune. "And put it away. You can make new memories it's all for the best." Crimson turned around having the memory of Pyrrha kissing Jaune fresh in his mind. He bit his lip making it all go away. Whispering to himself. "If only I was as kind as you. All this suffering wouldn't be placed on you, Master." He clapped his hands together to break up the lovely atmosphere with Jaune behind him looking like his life was all for nothing. He pushed everyone inside and they met Maka and Soul they started chattering away. For the rest of class Crimson slept as the others started talking about their weapons and how everything could work. Crimson woke up at the bell and watched as the newly formed teams walked out he waited for Ruby and the others to walk out. When he spotted them he guided them to Lord Death's room. He knocked on the door and Lord Death opened it welcoming them in.

"How many times must you call a person to the Death Room?" Crimson eyed him suspiciously.

"Hmmm, how many times must I cover your mistakes just because he's having a bad day?" Lord Death questioned Crimson. That very question made him go silent. Lord Death bend to his side to look at Ruby and the others.

"Ah, I see you got my message now I know you must be asking why don't you have a partner. Well, I can tell you that we don't have anymore partners in the EAT class to be with you guys. Though there is one but I don't think you'll like the choice." Lord Death glanced at Crimson who clutched his arm as if he was remembering something. Ruby and the others all agreed on something and told Lord Death they don't mind the choice.

"Good, your new partner is Crimson be good to him." Dragging Crimson to look at them as if it's really happening. Crimson got out of Lord Death's reach and left the room angrily. They all watched him leave the room before Lord Death started speaking once again.

"I'll make sure, Cathy, can talk some sense into him. That and maybe some other things that need to be established."

"Great, that's what we need more people to do what they want." Weiss stated out the obvious.

"You know even though people may have bad personalities doesn't mean their means are all that wrong. You see Crimson has been raised in an environment that trusting people won't do much good because of that he can only trust one person in his life and that is Cathy." Ruby loved story telling and everyone knew it but they had to drag her away before she does something crazy again. They walked around the town not knowing what to do until they ran into Jaune and the others. Pyrrha was there laughing along with them. Ruby ran up to her and gave her a big hug and an apology for her rude behavior. Ruby noticed that Jaune was a little distant from Pyrrha, Ruby thought something was strange since Jaune wanted Pyrrha back so much.

"Hey, Jaune what's the matter?" Ruby said to him.

"Oh, Ruby, it's nothing really. It' nothing." He let out a sigh and looked at the ground. Ruby didn't know what to do but she knew that she had to do something.

"Jaune, come with me." She grabbed him by the hand and ran off from the rest of the group. Ruby didn't know where they were going but she knew she had to get Jaune somewhere else. Somehow Ruby ended off at a cliff where everything was covered in red. They started talking about everything that has happened and what happened when Crimson introduced Pyrrha to them. How Crimson told Jaune about Pyrrha's memories, how he has to pretend all that never existed. Jaune started crying at the memories made that were lost to Pyrrha. They heard shuffling from above them and they were ready to attack until they saw a girl just looking at the scene. Ruby knew what that was so she ran up to her.

"Hey, Cathy, what are you doing here?" Cathy turned around to look at Ruby and right behind her Jaune. She look down for a little moment and then back to the scene.

"Just looking that's all." She sat down and continued to stare at the scene. Ruby sat down beside her but the more she didn't do anything the more she got impatient.

"What are you doing here doing nothing? You can run around the whole city to see it better. Come on let's go." Ruby tried to get Cathy up on her feet but she didn't budge. She just listened to the wind with her eyes closed.

"Cathy, let's go." Ruby tripped and hit her head into Cathy's. She fell to the ground and somehow Ruby ended up somewhere that was dark and had lots of people screaming.

"Hello." She called out but there was no answer. She walked around the place but it was no good. She heard some music coming from somewhere, she was curious about it and started to follow it. When she did she hit something which made her fall back. She touched the space where she ran into and there was something blocking her way. She got scared at the dark space so she started banging on the door hoping the person behind it could hear her. The piano stopped playing all of a sudden and Ruby heard the person's footsteps coming closer and closer to her. The door swung open and hit her right in the face. She looked at the person who was trying to see whoever was knocking on the door. When they person didn't see anything they closed the door but Ruby stopped it from closing all the way. The person looked at her and it was Cathy but something was different, she couldn't point it out but she knew that something was odd about her. She stared at her for a moment and let go of the door letting her in, she went back to the piano and started playing once more. Ruby thought that she might want some company and sat on the ground near the piano listening to the piano. Somehow the playing made her mind go at ease like it was something familiar that she already encountered but no matter how many times she tried to think about it the more it slipped away. Ruby then noticed that the only sound in the room was their breathing and the sound of the piano. Ruby felt scared all of a sudden and she ran up towards Cathy and grasped her arm trying to push her thoughts out of the way. She felt a hand go on her head and looked up at Cathy who just smiled at her. Before Ruby went out of that place Cathy whispered something to her.

Ruby woke up with Cathy walking down the cliff and Jaune still staring at the ground. She wanted to ask Cathy what was all that about but she had to help a friend in need. She looked at Jaune one last time and walked over to him with determination.

"Jaune, it's not like it's the end of the word if Pyrrha doesn't know who you are. Besides it's not like she won't ever have her memories completely erased, so go back out there and make some new memories." Jaune walked off telling Ruby he needed time to think about it. Ruby walked back having the songs repeating in her head trying to forget the dark place and the screaming. She bumped into someone and found out it was Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby, you should be careful on where you are walking." He said as he was sipping his coffee. Ruby didn't want to chat about anything so she walked past him going back to her new home where her team might be there waiting for her. When she came back she saw Cathy just looking up at the blank space of the house where the two staircases meet. Ruby walked up to her and saw Cathy crying while she was just looking at it. Ruby didn't know what to do but Cathy looked at her and wiped her tears.

"Sorry, I didn't think people would be coming here so soon. I better go before Crimson finds out I'm out of bed again." Ruby saw her smile but it seemed a little forced but she didn't get to say anything. Cathy walked off into the west building and Ruby was all alone once again well Zwei was there but Ruby wasn't in the mood to be playing with Zwei. Cathy was in the room remembering the time she met Crimson. "Cathy." She heard and her head started looking for the person who called her but no one was there. Her head started hurting making her vision go blurry. "Cathy, your eyes. They're Crimson." Clutching her ears trying to make it stop but the words kept going on. "Crimson, huh, that kind of makes sense don't you think, Cathy?" Her heart started hurting making it harder to breathe. "See the C is for me Christina your best friend the R is for Ruz new last name. The I is for yourself. The M is for Martin the savior. The S is the sin you no longer have to burden yourself with. The O is your option of choice and the N is for your real last name who you can never utter." Cathy couldn't bear it much longer so she pulled out the gun Team RWBY retrieved for her and shot her hand over and over until there weren't any bullets left. She watched her messed up hand begin to regenerate and told herself. "You're wrong Chris, the M is for monster which I am right now."

Ruby heard so many gunshots while petting Zwei and she ran up the west building until she stopped where the gunshots were. She opened the door a little bit and saw Cathy lift up her bloody hand and watch it grow back. She took a few steps back and fell onto the ground. Before, she could run away not letting Cathy notice that she was watching her. Cathy opened the door revealing her once bloody hand was back to normal like nothing ever happened. Ruby looked at Cathy's eyes which had so much sadness in them and she began walking towards her. Ruby kept backing up until she was at the wall. Cathy stopped and swatted down in front of Ruby and placed her hand onto her mouth making the shh sound. She got up and left her and entered another room. Ruby didn't know she was holding her breath and let it all out. She sat there frozen for who knows how long until she heard Yang call out.

"Ruby, where are you? You missed all the fun and guess what we got some cotton candy." Ruby pretended that everything was okay since she was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what was going to happen to her. She ran down and gave Yang a hug hoping that her sister's courage would give her strength. They all returned to the room and started playing games and chatting to one another. Crimson came back and heard the chatter of the team and went up to the west side. He heard a soft piano playing and he went into the room where Cathy was playing it. He heard dripping sounds coming from the same place until he saw the carpet filling itself with blood. He ran up to Cathy who's fingers were dyed with black blood but they kept growing back over and over again. He stopped Cathy from playing piano but it was a struggle having to hurt Cathy once again. He kept telling her that it was okay but when the blood hit him he saw what was troubling her. He grabbed her and ran over to her bed where he found traces of blood and shell casings all over it. He looked at Cathy who was clutching her ears desperately trying to stop hearing the voices that were circling around her. He couldn't do anything at that point but he just put restraints on her. He closed the door listening to Cathy's agony of screams from the other side of the door. He walked down the stares not knowing he still had blood on himself and went to eat. He felt so tried recently so he took a nap right on the couch. In his dream was when he saw Cathy.

"Don't touch me, Chris! I-I'm a monster." Looking at a girl who was crying right in front of him, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Cathy, calm down, this isn't you." She gestures to the body that Crimson was in. Cathy looked at her blood stained hands but shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, Chris. No matter how many time you tell me I would always live with this stain. The stain of killing anyone who dares try to hurt anyone that I consider a friend or something I care about." Pointing to the countless bodies around her in the burning building. Crimson saw the ceiling fall and almost hitting the girl named Chris but was pushed out of the way. He felt how much pain the body felt but then there he was standing in front of a girl who's eyes were so lifelike. He got her out of the debris and somehow he knew who this person was. memories kept going into him watching all the thing people have done to her. She killed, she tortured, she was being tortured and experimented on. All which she was riddled with nightmares day after day hoping someone would save her. Having her wake up to the set of eyes she was told about just staring at her wondering what to do next. The very person who still believes that humans are worth saving even after they have done to her. They are all trash no one should take advantage of her no one. I'll make sure that no one can find out about what she can do for that reason I'll take away your sin Cathy and place it onto myself. Crimson woke up to an unfamiliar scent in the house which he then realized that something was burning. He ran over to the kitchen where Ruby and Blake were cooking and the whole place was a mess. Nothing could get on Crimson's nerves like them apparently it seems that he has other feelings in him but it wasn't the greatest ones. He shoved the girls out of the kitchen and began cleaning up their charcoal like food that was in the pan and pots. When he finished, he began to start making food which took a little bit over an hour since he didn't know what to make for the people who are now staying inside the house. He set the table out and placed the dishes onto the table he called them out but did not wait for them to come down. He went back up to Cathy's room to where the now calmed down person was sleeping in bed. He placed the food beside her and took off all the restraints that were on her. He fell to the ground having the image of Chris bleeding and in chains. Her broken body was all that Cathy could see until they dropped her onto the ground making a clatter sound. Running up to her, holding her helpless body there was nothing Cathy could do until Crimson asked her.

"Hey, is this person special to you?" Cathy looked up at his eyes and just nodded. "Then I can help you." With that Chris was alive once more but since it was Crimson's first time in doing anything he didn't know the consequences to his power. The look Chris gave Cathy when she woke up and how Cathy lied to her about everything to the point where she got her to hate Cathy. Chris left running away from Cathy in fear and Cathy cried until she fell unconscious. Crimson carried her like he knew what he was doing to a plane and left the city making sure no one saw them.

When that memory finished replaying he got up seeing Cathy eating her food like it was any other day. She finished as Crimson got up and cleaned up after herself. When she got off her bed she fell off it and Crimson caught her.

"Sorry, Crimson I guess I'm a little weak in my legs." Crimson put her back into bed and just carried her dishes back to the kitchen where he heard laughter in the other room. He didn't pay much mind to it since it didn't involve him in any way. Walking over to the training room took longer than usual since his mind kept going somewhere else. When he entered in the room there was no one there not that it was such a shock to him since this happened all the time. He began setting up for Pyrrha's rehabilitation so she can be in tip top shape for the next day. He hoped that Lord Death didn't tell Cathy anything or make her do anything for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Cathy woke up from a dreamless sleep which was very strange since there never once was a night where she could sleep peacefully. Cathy put that behind her and got ready for school even though Crimson advised her not to go that and she was never supposed show herself at school due to various reasons. When she took off her shirt she looked into the mirror where it showed a scars which read _Property of Eugene and Rei_ all over her belly. Disgusted to her stomach in reminding her of the childhood she had to endure she broke the mirror before she read the others that were on her back. Slipping into some casual clothing, she was ready to leave her room until she felt a little light headed and fell to the ground but she held her position using the door handle as a cane to keep herself up. Hearing her heart beat in her eardrums she breathed in slowly and exhaled hoping that everything would be fine. After a moment she heard people leaving she thought that there should be no one at home so she opened the door. There stood Pyrrha with a damp towel all wide eyed that the door just suddenly opened. Cathy jumped at the sight of her but everything was awkward since she really didn't get the chance to talk to her.

"Hi, Person." Cathy managed to say even though she knew her name. She thought about it for a moment and then realized that it was rude to call someone person when you already know their name but wait Cathy kept arguing internally on whether to be her usual self or the more _normal_ kind.

"Umm" Cathy looked up seeing that Pyrrha had her hand outstretched to touch Cathy's shoulder. Pyrrha continued her sentence. "I can hear your thoughts. It's fine if you can just be yourself around me." Cathy didn't realize that she was voicing her thoughts out loud which made her embarrassed. "This hasn't happened before." Cathy muttered to herself but she looked at the time.

"AHH! We're going to be late. Come on, Pyrrha, you can't be missing the second day of school. No no no, that is very bad." Cathy grabbed her hand and dragged her to school. The school bell rang by the time they entered the classroom where everyone was talking rather too loudly. Cathy was out of breath which didn't bother her for the most part and it felt refreshing. "See...we...made...it...in...time." Cathy said in between breaths. Pyrrha didn't seem that affected from all the running and just smiled at her. Since class was in session Pyrrha went to her group but Cathy didn't follow her she waited until no one was looking at her and walked out of the classroom. She started walking to Lord Death's room where Lord Death, Professor Ozpin and Glynda were waiting.

In the classroom...

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late." Pyrrha said as she was walking up the steps to her group. Jaune looked at her but turned away which made Pyrrha confused about it but didn't mind since she didn't know much about him anyways. "Hey, Pyrrha, you should have bee there. The pancakes at the cafe were A-MA-ZING" Nora sung the last part which made Ren roll his eyes and move away from Nora just by a little bit. The girl, who was reading a book, was apparently their partner Pyrrha thought and right beside her was a boy who was either too tired or just sleeping. Pyrrha didn't know how to approach them so she just went to talk to Ren and Nora. After a moment later she remembered that Crimson told her to look after Cathy, she looked around the classroom and Cathy was nowhere in sight. She was about to leave the classroom to look for her but Glynda walked in with Professor Ozpin. Lord Death popped in and just started the whole conversation.

"Hello, everyone, so I like to start by telling you something very sudden." He paused for a moment before speaking once more. "I have two things to tell you. First, there is going to be an event to test your new teams against each other in an upcoming festival or competition. It's up to you what you want to call it. To the upcoming event you must all participate and as you win each battle you must remove 2 members from your team. Just to make it fair. There are 4 battles so there is 6 members on the team. So if you win one then the next battle you have to use 4 people then 2 and in the final round there is only 1 on 1. Whoever wins well that's a surprise." Lord Death almost walked out of the room when he remembered. "Right, secondly the supposed deceased meister Cathy is alive but I will not permit her to be joining the DWMA as a student." Lord Death walked out of the room and looked at Cathy who was at the doorway.

"Is that fine with you, Cathy?" Lord Death asks. Cathy looked at him and replied.

"Yes, it is." Cathy noticed some birds flying by and looked at them. Lord Death coughed and Cathy's focus was back onto him.

"You can be a teacher here if you want. Remember you are almost on pair with Stein in meister skills, why don't you use them to help teach the students here."

"I'll take that offer once I take care of some unfinished business outside of Death City." Cathy didn't wait for a reply and walked off without any disturbances.

Professor Ozpin was just looking around at the students while Glynda was telling then the rules to the competition and was answering questions of the students only regarding about the event. Death the Kid wanted to know what his father was up to so he left the classroom and found his father just staring off into the distance well the hallway.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Kid asked in an angrily tone. Lord Death looked at Kid and replied.

"Saa, I don't know what you're talking about?" Raising his hands in an I-don't-know gesture which made Kid pissed off even more.

"You know what I mean. We're talking about Cathy here the one who died because of Crimson." Silence filled the hallway as neither of them said a single word.

"Why can't you send Cathy back here? How is she alive? Father, why must you always keep secrets from me?" Lord Death just looked at him and started walking away from Kid he responded to him but just added more questions to his list.

"There's something special about Cathy but it's not my secret to tell." Kid watched his father walk away before going back to the classroom which seemed that the people were already discussing about the event.

Crimson was outside on the balcony to the school looking down at the town which the people looked like ants from his view. With one knee hanging off the railing and the other tucked in between his arm and chest. Resting his head on his kneecap hoping something would happen just anything. That's when he saw a rose petal fall into his view, he looked at the rose petal and some more were coming. He followed the trail with his eyes until they rested on a girl who seemed nervous but also excited. He turned around and got off the railing and stood there not about to do anything. Ruby, however was just there to look at the sky just because she got yelled at Weiss for a whole lot of things, she didn't expect to run into Crimson.

"So, did you hear the news?" Ruby moving her right foot to move some dirt around as if she was trying to look busy. Crimson thought about it for a moment until he got a general idea what she was talking about.

"The one where you fight in a competition right?" Ruby nodded her head and stopped her little movements. Crimson went back to looking at the scenery and Ruby felt a little sad that that was all they could talk about. Ruby walked up to Crimson to see what he was looking at and it was just the people around town. There was nothing fun in that Ruby had that look on her face but Crimson didn't care it wasn't like he was responsible for her. "Ruby, if you want I can ask Lord Death to make it that your team can go to the competition without me." Ruby heard this and thought that it would be nice but something was off.

"No." It slipped out of her mouth and Crimson looked at her with shock but he regained his composure and went back to a poker face.

"Why don't you want me to do that?" He looked at her dead in the eye with such seriousness that it kind of put a lot of pressure on Ruby. Ruby tried to think of a reason but came with none. She was about to give up but instead she shook her head refusing to give up now.

"It seems like it's going to be a lot of fun if your around to help us." Crimson glared at her for a few seconds and placed his eyes back to the clear blue sky.

"There are only 5 people in our team. It's supposed to be 6 in the event." Crimson stated it out making Ruby realize it as well.

"Then we can ask someone to join our team then. It's so simple." Ruby said in a cheerful voice but Crimson just sighed which meant a bad thing.

"I highly doubt that anyone would join our team."

"Why is that?" Ruby said having no idea why Crimson would say such a thing.

"Because I am the reason why no one wants to join. The problem student that killed his meister." Crimson yelled out the last sentence for all to hear. Somehow in Ruby's heart she knows that the cheerful person just hid inside a safe place. Crimson tightened his jaw and scratched his head.

"Sorry. I didn't think that I would yell at you. You need to get to class." Ruby thought about Crimson killing his meister and how Lord Death said the supposed deceased meister Cathy is alive. The Cathy that she encountered during her trial, the cliff, the memory of her falling down into Crimson's arms, the one playing piano in such a dark place, the one who was bleeding on the bed.

"Crimson, I have a question for you." Ruby wanted to see if her hunch is right no matter what the answer was she had to find out.

"What is it?" Ruby swallowed very hard hoping that something could happen but she was the one doing it.

"Is the meister you killed Cathy? The one who is in bed at home." Crimson looked at her as if he was about to cry and his voice had a hint of regret, weakness and sadness for the most of it.

"Yes." Ruby felt weak hearing the answer from Crimson's mouth. How is she alive? Wait Pyrrha is alive but she has her memories of Jaune gone but is that the same thing for Cathy. What happened between them? Why is there so many secrets to this place? Ruby thought all of those things and was about to ask Crimson about them all but he left her before she could utter another word. Crimson was already outside the academy and once he was back home he was already crying remembering Cathy jumping inside the ring and getting stabbed in the heart by his own blade. The warm blood trailing down his hand and Cathy kept calming him down hoping that he would come back to her. Feeling his blade getting heavier and heavier until it went light all of a sudden. Looking down at her body watching the black blood go outside for just a moment but that's all it took for him to be restrained as the people took her away to hopefully keep her alive. He could no longer hear her heartbeat and lost all will to fight back after them. Burying his face into his knees wishing he could take it all back.

Ruby sat at a daze for the whole day until she heard her name being repeatedly called by her teammates.

"Ruby." Yang said.

"Ruby." Blake repeated after a couple seconds later.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled since she couldn't take it anymore.

"Huh, what?" Ruby looked at them with confusion.

"We were talking about the event and how we need to improve on our teamwork skills not to mention we have another person coming with us." Weiss said in agitation. Ruby laughed it off and had her focus on everyone else.

Crimson woke up from the sound of knocking and wiped away his tears before anyone noticed. He took a deep breath in and opened the door. Pyrrha was at the door with her teammates. They all wanted to see where she was getting her treatment from and Nora was already flying through from room to room until she was about to go into the west building. Crimson was about to stop her when he felt no living presence there. He ran over to Cathy's room and opened the door. All he saw was an empty bedroom with a note that read:

 **Yo, Crimson. I went out for a while but I'll be back hopefully. I just have some loose ends to tie up in the outside world. If you ever need to talk to me you know where to reach me from by the way I heard your getting new partners be kind to them. Oh yeah before I forget attend the classes properly. I hate getting lectured because you refuse to go to class. I leave Aran in your care and hmm what else am I forgetting right. Listen to Lord Death while I'm gone.**

 **-Cathy**

 **P.s. I took the dagger you oh so "sealed" up. You need to work better on those hiding skills of yours.**

Crimson crumpled the paper hoping it was all just a joke but knowing Cathy she would already be halfway around the world by now. Everyone was looking at him and he just walked towards them to the training room. Pyrrha was almost finished with her training. She was practicing her semblance until she lost her focus and the weapons were about to fall onto her but Jaune jumped in and protected her.

"Th-thank you, Jaune." Jaune scratched his neck and said.

"It was no big deal really." Nora was whistling but Crimson mumbled to himself. "Idiot couple." A doorbell rang and Crimson went to go get it. He already put up some testing robots to their level so they could get a better experience in what was to be expected in the event. Crimson opened the door and there was Soul and Maka waiting right behind it. He closed the door and rubbed his eyes before opening it again. When he did open it he instinctively moved his body and say Maka fall to the ground with a very thick book in her hand.

"What are you doing on the ground? Giving it a hug for an emotional time." Crimson just had to ask. Soul looked at Maka too but he went to help her up.

"Oye, are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Soul trying to look cool in front of Maka. Crimson thought again. This is a real idiot couple a super ultra mega idiot couple.

"This way." Crimson said as he walked towards the others who were now arguing. Maka and Soul didn't really say anything when they came in to see their partners.

"So, you kids go work on whatever you are doing while I have some matters of my own to finish." Crimson pointed himself out of the training room and started to walk over the Team RWBY's room or building to be exact. Crimson walked into the room where there were rose petals racing to get to the bottom and the papers were jumping everywhere. Ruby was running from bed to bed trying not to get hit from Weiss. Crimson leaned against the doorway waiting to see how long it took for them to notice him. It didn't take long to register that they were all so absorbed into their work that they were just playing around. He coughed and everyone went silent and Ruby just landed on top of Weiss who was about to cuss at her but since she was a lady she left it bottled up inside.

"Are we going to work on this or should I just let you guys..." Crimson looked around at the mess they made in just 2 days. "do whatever you're doing?" They looked around the room and pretended that nothing was wrong. Crimson took that in mind and told them to follow him and so they did. They were in the backyard which was much cleaner than their room even though Crimson hadn't had much time to clean it up. Yang whistled when she saw the graveyard of swords and weapons all over the ground. Ruby looked at all the different weapons on the ground with amazement. She picked them up and examined them wondering on how it was made. Crimson asked everyone to help him clean it well just throw it to the side so they could use the space. It didn't take them that long since there weren't any bullet casings anywhere. Crimson looked at the guns that were discarded and started thinking why would Cathy just throw out a perfectly functional gun. While he was looking into the barrel Weiss took an opportunity to test Crimson's skills just for a little bit so she threw a sword that looked like a rapier at his head. He tilted it just a little bit and it hit the fence. He looked at her with his cheek bleeding.

"What was that for?" He demanded. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and was in a fighting stance. She charged at Crimson with the intent to kill or at least try to anyways. Crimson didn't move from his spot and caught Myrtenaster making his hand bleed. Weiss pulled back and Crimson licked his bleeding hand as if it would close the wound. Even though it did no one payed attention to it since Weiss took another strike at him. He moved a little bit and grabbed the part where it contained all the dust she had stored in it forcing it into the ground. Crimson grabbed one of the swords in the ground and threw it at her as she tried to get Myrtenaster out of the ground. It missed her by a few millimeters getting Weiss all wide eyed at what just happened.

"Next time, I won't miss." Crimson stated and started to clean up once again. Weiss fell to the ground shocked at what just happened while the others pretended that nothing happened. Crimson looked at the piles of weapons that were neatly placed at the side and told himself that he did a good deed. Crimson heard a large boom go off and he groaned in irritation. He started walking off to the source of the boom and found Jaune covered in ashes of whatever was left over from the metal surrounding him. He was walking like a drunk man and was already up to Crimson.

"I-i don't neeeeed to to take or-orders from...YOU." Jaune pointed to Crimson before falling onto the ground and his teammates check to see if he was fine. Nora thought it would be funny if Crimson got some gunpowder on him so she took her hammer and used it like a golf club to hit the metal full of ash towards Crimson. Crimson saw the metal coming and pulled out his sword to cut it in half making the two pieces fly on either side of him. He swung it to get rid of any unnecessary dust that was collected on it before sheathing it. Nora was amazed at it and was already at Crimson's arms trying to figure out how did Crimson hide the sword in that single moment. She looked at his clothing and started pulling out guns and swords from every place possible. No one stopped her until she pulled out a strange gun chained to his inside chest pocket. Crimson saw this and immediately tried to take it back but it was too late. Nora was looking at it and just pulled the trigger. She shot the wall and Crimson yelled.

"Idiot, do you know what you have done?" Nora confused tilted her knocked on her head and stuck out her tongue. "Nora, didn't do anything? It's just a hole in the wall. You can fix it in a jiffy." Crimson looked at the wall and saw the magic circle turning. It was almost at it's full rotation. He ran up past them and hoped to Lucifer that he would make it in time. When the circle turned from blue to red it blow up and Crimson had stopped the rubble from hitting any of them but he took some of the left over metal to his stomach. No one was hurt well except for Crimson but he wasn't in any pain not yet anyway. He started walking off and replied. "Yeah, it's just a hole in the wall." Pyrrha noticed that he was bleeding but his blood wasn't right it was black and it was following him as he left the room. He leaned against the wall and was full on hit by the pain as he pulled out pieces of metal. He didn't even look at the wound as it was closing up. 'Ah, I lost another pair of clothes Cathy bought me. I'm going to have to ask her to get me some more.' Crimson thought and when he was almost finished healing he started walking back to Team RWBY who were training with Weiss' summoned creature. Crimson thought it was interesting watching how their team operated but the creature disappeared and Weiss was exhausted. Crimson thought it was time for him to join in.

"All right, you guys all have to land at least 20 hits before dinner. If not, hmm let's see oh I got it you guys get no dinner. How does that sound?" Yang put both her fists together and was already pumped. "Yeah, let's do this." Everyone took out their weapons while Weiss finally got up catching her breath. Crimson waited until he saw Ruby already in his view ready to swing at him with Cresent Rose. He jumped backwards using his hands to twirl himself to another direction. He was flying over them but Yang jumped up and was about to punch him. He smiled as he grabbed the hand that was already loaded into the ground making a huge hole. He lifted the arm up after he heard something getting loaded. Yang flew up and was hit. He kicked her towards the origin of the bullet and got knocked into Ruby. As he saw this he was chocked by a string. He felt 4 hits on his back before pretending to fall down so they could let go of the string. They let down their guard and tried to take another hit. He rolled over and got up looking at the team on the other side of the hole. He stared dusting off the dirt that was on his coat when he noticed some holes in them and sat down. A bullet went flying across his head looking at Yang and then the general direction of the bullet. The fence was burnt and Crimson just ignored it but not for took long when he felt something warm crawling down his arm. he looked at it and it was just his blood. He decided it was time for him to get a little bit serious so he went to reach his sword but it wasn't there. He checked everywhere else which weren't their except for the gun he didn't like using. They all came attacking him fist Yang tried punching him but he caught her fist and using his other hand he threw her onto her back. Jumping backwards so he wouldn't get his by Blake's retractable blade. She was at Yang's side in no time. Ruby was heading straight to Crimson hoping to close some distance between them. Crimson stood there counting how many hits there were since he was already bleeding. He rounded it to 8 and twisted himself and extending his leg so Ruby could trip. He looked at the fallen down Ruby who got up the second she opened her eyes. She grabbed Cresent Rose and swung it again at Crimson. The moment it almost reached him he jumped Ruby looked around to see where Crimson has gone.

"I'm over here." Crimson said as Ruby turned around quickly seeing Crimson on her Cresent Rose just putting on some gloves. "That's another hit so that makes it 9. Eleven more to go.

"Why aren't you taking out your weapon?" Ruby asked seeing this as an unfair fight. Crimson started thinking and replied.

"Nora took all of my weapons out. So I'm here weaponless wait I do have some weapons but it needs a requirement."

"There are weapons on the side." Crimson just shrugged before jumping off Cresent rose as Weiss comes sliding in with Myrtenaster. "Ruby, how many times have I told you no talking to the enemy!" Weiss shouted out while Crimson chuckled at the fight until he was hit in the head by Yang.

"That's what you get for pulling out my hair." Crimson flipped and swung his foot down onto Yang making her hit her back once more. Crimson felt some blood in his mouth and spit it out. 10 he said in his head as he cracked it from side to side. He slid his hand up the wounds making the black blood to collect at one spot. Before Blake could shoot him a wall was already built. It melted down into a very thin sword and Crimson brought Blake's blade to the ground behind him. Blake fell onto the ground and Crimson threw the sword near her eye making her disappear when he stepped onto the body. He felt the blade onto his throat causing some more blood shred he smiled to himself. He grabbed the arm with the blade and twisted it hard enough for them to drop it. He turned around to see Blake holding her hand, he rubbed his wounded neck and made a shield to his left arm. He used it to push Yang up and punched her in the stomach. He hit the ground taking cover from Ruby's bullets while trying to get Weiss to cover some distance between her and Crimson. He watched the sun go down to the point he estimated 5 minutes left and 9 more hits to go. He wanted to end this quickly so he grabbed the gun praying to Lucifer that he doesn't get his new team more injured than they already are. He pointed the gun in Blake's and Yang's direction and shot the floor which made them confused about it but they couldn't see the magic circle. He picked up his shield and ran towards Ruby and Weiss. He saw Weiss trying to brake the shield in one go but he bent it towards Ruby not letting any bullets hit him. He grabbed Weiss by the neck and plunged her into the ground while he pointed his gun at Ruby's face.

"This match is over." Crimson said and the magic circle exploded.


	8. Chapter 7

"This match is over." Crimson said and the magic circle exploded.

* * *

"No it isn't" Ruby said looking at the gun dead in the eye. Weiss was struggling from under Crimson's hand. Blake and Yang were on the ground unconscious from the blast that had hit them. Crimson loosened his grasp and took out his cartage from his gun. "The suns already down and I immobilized all of you guys. You make your dinner for a week. By the way, try not to burn the house down." He cocked the gun making the remaining bullet fly out of it. Ruby found it strange that the bullet was black inside the golden casing. Crimson caught it and stuffed them both into his pocket. He put the now empty gun back in his inside pocket and walked back into the house. Ruby helped Weiss up from the ground and immediately went to Yang's side, who was just snoring her at the moment. Blake groaned as she got up from the ground wondering what had happened.

Crimson looked himself in the mirror and thought in his head that they just needed 1 more hit to win. He wiped the blood away from the grazed wounds from the bullets he ran into. He closed his eyes and waited for a minute and when he opened them they were all as good as new but something didn't feel right. He fingered the newly repaired necklace and took it off. He said "CRACK" but the mirror didn't crack. He felt no weighted words come out of him. When he realized that he touched his neck hoping to Lucifer that Cathy didn't use it. He put the necklace back on and just washed his face. He walked to the other teams room watching but staying out of sight. He was lucky that he didn't witness their fighting style but he was annoyed on how they were just playing tag with the robots. He pushed some buttons and the robots went back inside the wall. He clicked the mic on and said.

"You guys, there is food I think if you want some. That will be all for today and also find another practice room to use from tomorrow on please. I need this for testings." They all looked around to see where he was but he was already gone. He was in Cathy's room which still wasn't back yet. He would remember the times he came in and Cathy would be sleeping on the balcony with headphones on as if they were the most naturalist thing in the world. He would wake her up and she would smile when she saw his face before going back to bed but in her bed this time. Crimson walked over to the balcony and sat on the ground wondering why would she fall asleep at such a place. He listened to the quietness as the cool breeze went through the railings. It felt relaxing in the mind somehow something he could feel at ease with. Making his tiredness completely over take him and just went to sleep right then and there.

* * *

Weiss kept rubbing her neck which still felt like Crimson's hand was still on her which didn't sit well with her. Yang was already awake and bursting with energy while Blake was just reading away with one of her usual books. Ruby was swamped with home work since she didn't get the stuff they taught at the DWMA. Weiss crossed her arms hoping to eat something but she knew none of them could cook. She waited for the others when Maka and Soul came bursting in with food. They all ate with Team JNPR as they discussed somethings about their schedule or something like that. Pyrrha looked around trying to look for something but when she didn't find it she was a little bit saddened.

"What's wrong, Pyrrha? Are you not hungry?" Jaune said with a concerned look on his face. Pyrrha shook her head and just smiled at him. "Oh, it's nothing really. I'll eat see." She took a little bit of food and shoved it into her mouth. When everyone was done Ruby and the others said goodbye to Jaune and his team. Maka and Soul stayed behind to look for Crimson to ask him something. Pyrrha was wondering the same thing but her questions were somehow difficult to explain. Maka and Soul looked at the room's one by one while Pyrrha didn't know where to look so she went to look into Cathy's room first since she felt like Crimson would be there. Her intuition was right, when she opened the door a gust of wind hit her before suddenly stopping. She looked beyond that and found Crimson just laying on the balcony sleeping. She walked up to him cautiously knowing that he may hurt her if she did a sudden movement. She squatted down to look at him and she could hear his even breathing. She looked at his clothes which were nice and brand new giving her the idea that he had changed. She noticed something sparkling from the moon's light and leaned in for a closer look. She saw a ring around a chain which she thought it was interesting so she decided to touch it. When she did she felt like she couldn't breathe and when she tried to gasp for air it felt like her throat was tightening in an instant. Crimson grabbed her hand which removed her finger off the necklace letting her get the feeling of breathing once again.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha looked into his eyes which were the color of Crimson. She thought it kind of sounded weird that his name was also Crimson as she was gasping for air. She realized that she could breathe normally again and that Crimson was fine with such a thing around his neck.

"I thought the necklace you had was nice so I thought..." Pyrrha stopped talking at that moment when Soul and Maka came crashing into the room.

"Oh sorry, were we bothering you with something good?" Soul said after putting his leg down from kicking the door. Maka looked at the busted door and back at Soul who was smiling at his great deed. Maka bowed and said.

"Sorry, Crimson, Soul didn't mean to break down the door I swear." Crimson let go of Pyrrha's hand and walked up to them.

"No it;s not what it looks like? Pyrrha here was doing something which I was about to get my answer until you guys came barging in. So what do you need?"

"Hey, that's not cool at all, you know." Soul narrowed his eyes after saying that. Crimson remained neutral and Pyrrha was still sitting on the ground wondering why couldn't she tell Crimson the truth.

Maka responded. "Look, Crimson, we only came here to talk to you about Cathy." Crimson flinched at the name. He didn't think that Cathy would tell people that she was alive but maybe she didn't. He couldn't wrap his brain around it until he knew he had to respond to Maka's question.

"What about Cathy?" Crimson trying to hold back his surprise.

"We saw you kill her with your own hands and yet she is alive and kicking just about 2 days ago. Lord Death even said that she won't be allowed to come to the DWMA anymore." Crimson got the general picture on how things happened and replied to them.

"Yes, she is alive but I'm afraid she isn't here right now." Maka tried to hit Crimson but he only got out of the way. She twisted her foot towards Crimson's direction and grabbed a fist full Crimson's shirt and pushed him against the door.

"If you knew that she was alive why didn't you say anything about it?" Crimson could feel Maka's hand's tremble as she tried to keep Crimson on the door. Crimson thought about the idea of telling people how she was alive but something in him told him that it wouldn't work out so well. Like the time Ruby chased Pyrrha in the house thinking she was a fake. Wondering if Cathy was plagued with the emptiness in her heart that cannot be filled. Wondering why she can remember everything even those who he revives cannot remember the ones they love the most in the world.

"I felt like she needed time to recover that's all and sometimes having people around her that are familiar might stress her out into getting an explanation." That was all Crimson could muster when Maka wasn't too happy with his response. He saw her raise up her hand that was formed as a fist and was about to hit him. He waited for the connection from that fist to his face but he never felt it. He saw that Soul grabbed her from behind in a tight embrace with his face buried in her neck. Maka was struggling with either anger or embarrassment in Soul's arms. After a while she calmed down and grabbed Soul's arms to return the embrace.

"Stupid, Soul." Maka said as she looked down at the ground. Soul not saying anything and Crimson just left the room as Pyrrha followed not wanting to interrupt anything. Pyrrha was right behind Crimson as he was walking down the stairs to the practice room which the people that were using it never cleaned up after themselves. As Crimson was cleaning up he say flashes of fire from another place and sometimes injured people in a much safer area. He held the bridge of his nose and concentrated what it was. When there was nothing he knew that Cathy put herself in danger once again but he cannot tell where she went this time. All he could do was wait at home and not do anything rash.

* * *

" _We carry a bond. Crimson so I am you and you are me. Even though we maybe in separate bodies I can feel my very being going towards you." Cathy says as she swings her feet over the cliff dangling them in front of the gaping hole to the edge of the city._

 _"What do you mean, Cathy? I don't understand." Crimson standing behind her at a safe distance. Cathy plops herself onto the ground looking at the sky._

 _"You know the time where I first saw you right?"_

 _"Yeah?" Crimson replying not knowing where this was going._

 _"Well, every since that time I can feel something like the poison in my body going away." Crimson not knowing what to say but Cathy still continued on as if she gave him a vague answer._

 _"Take it like this. When I was down there getting all sorts of things done to me I gained powers but they come with a price. Inside our brains there is a mechanism that let's us hold a limited amount of powers. So let's say people wanted to break through that barrier and I don't know create soldiers in case of a war. They might need recovery when they get hit, Fortifying muscles or body to get them something tough do get through I have no idea, agility to safely dodge the bullets or whatever the other side throws at them. That's already three right there and yet Academy city the students only carry one ability. Sure the level 5's have more than one but it's been a more enhanced version using their abilities don't you think."_

 _"I don't know what you are going with this." Cathy sighed before saying more._

 _"So as I the success to their experiments hold a bunch of powers but because you told me that you are my blood that means my soul is split in half."_

 _"That's crazy, we are nothing alike I am quick-tempered, cold, merciless and madness. You... you i can't begin with you. You are kind, you shed tears towards those you hurt or killed, you put people first than yourself and you never give up hope." Cathy was silent for a while before saying anything._

 _"Do you honestly believe I am that kind, why I don't get angry maybe there is a reason why you think that I am someone who deserved better in this world." Crimson fell onto all fours from shock looking at the ground. Cathy still didn't move from her spot._

 _"As I said, you are me and I am you. We share the same memories but we don't share the same personalities. Think like the good and bad in this world. The rich and the poor. The rich get happiness and don't know about the suffers the poor had and the poor have to learn survival skills while knowing that there isn't anybody going to save them but themselves. I personally think I am from the poor side and yet I get treated as if I am from the rich side. The positive things I do people get angered and you are from the poor side always hating and hating not able to trust anyone but me and maybe Lord Death if i say so I don't know but what I do know is that I am slowly dying." The last words gave Crimson a shock, he didn't know that she was dying. He knew he was gaining more power but he thought it was just him training. He looked up at Cathy who was still on the ground looking at the sky with a blank expression._

 _"What if I find a way for you to live?" Crimson blurted it out out of desperation. Cathy got up and bend over the crouched over person. '_

 _"There isn't a way to keep me alive you know. There are 2 souls who aren't complete and what does both of them want. They want to be whole again and since I have a body that is already dying don't you think it makes sense that you slowly kill me anyways." Cathy smiled as if she accepted her fate as it is._

 _"No, I'll save you no matter what. I'll kill myself before you die that way you can have a normal life again." Cathy shook her head and a sudden gust of wind hit them. Cathy's hair was in the wind and that's when he noticed that the veins on her neck were already black but it was slowly creeping down to her body. Cathy grabbed Crimson's hand and placed it on top of her breast._

 _"Can you feel that? There is a faint pulse just a little one. Maybe in a year or two it won't be there and the black blood in this body out go into a frenzy and tear my limbs piece by piece. When that happens I want you to take the other half of the soul and consume it. You are still a baby. I have already lived my life saw things around the world so in these 25 years of my life have been fine. You are 7 years old but look 18. So just live it out help people and trust them. I bet you might fall in love one day."_

 _"But I love you Cathy I always will."_

 _"No you don't your love for me is an admiration. A role model of someone you look up to and that's been me for the past 7 years so this time when I die maybe you can get a better grasp of love._

* * *

Pyrrha caught Crimson by the hand and he looked at her as if he was ready to cry. Pyrrha walked him over to a room and hugged his head.

"It's alright. You can cry and no one will see you. I won't look nor will I listen." Crimson grabbed onto her arms and just cried his eyes out. Pyrrha tried to think about what would happen after Crimson finishes crying would he pretend that he didn't cry in front of her or would he tell her why he was crying. Something inside her felt the same familiar feeling though she couldn't remember what it was no matter how many times she tried to remember it. Something about a person doing something to her but she wondered who was this person that kept appearing in her dreams. Her head ached once again but it went away as soon as it came. Crimson lifted himself from Pyrrha's arms and wiped away the tears he shed.

"You're not... going... to ask... me what I... was ...crying ...about?" Crimson trying to maintain his once calm composure but kept sniffling after he said a word or two. Pyrrha shook her head and smiled at him.

"If you want to tell me then it's fine but if you don't you don't have to." Crimson smiled and fiddled with his thumbs for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"It was Cathy." They both stood in silence and Crimson thought that it seemed to vague. "She's the reason I was crying earlier."

"No I know that it's just that I didn't think you would tell me that was all." Crimson gave out an almost silent chuckle and just looked at her.

"I have done something unforgivable to her and she always seem to forgive me because it's in her nature to do it." Pyrrha ddin't understand what he meant. Crimson scatched his head as if he had a hard time explaining it to her.

"How old do you think I look like?" Crimson asked and Pyrrha wondered why he switched topics so suddenly.

"I guess 18 maybe older." Crimson walked over to the window that was closed off by the curtain.

"I guess you might think that I am the same age as you guys right?"

"RRrrriiiiigggghhhhhhttttt." Pyrrha dragged her answer long.

"Well I'm not the same age as you guys. I'm just 7 years old. I may not look like it but in Cathy's eyes I'm just a child acting like a grown up even though I have a soul that had matured way too long." Pyrrha didn't say anything so Crimson turned his back to her and said.

"Would you believe me that 2 bodies could have one soul inhabiting both of them?"

* * *

 **Well I'm going to end the chapter like that because well I think you guys are waiting too long for a new chapter and hey no one said that chapters have to be long. Anywasy how did you like it? Comments and sorry I might have made a few mistakes maybe I'l find some along the way. Lately it's been hard for me to keep on topic as this story progresses so tell me if I'm speeding this up too fast and by the way I think I may or may not gone over a little of their original personalities I'll look into it. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Cathy's POV  
** The whole place was on fire and there was so many people screaming. I could hear the laugh of the Kishin as it ripped more and more people apart. Eating the blue souls to get stronger and all I had were just 4 weapons well make that 7. I had 3 guns, my blood, the dagger, and 2 katanas I just needed to get the remaining people away from the place. Here goes nothing I thought to myself hoping not to get emotional during the battle. Taking out the katana in one hand and resting my gun on top of it to steady my hand in firing a clean shot at the Kishin. It hit the boy in the shoulder and all eyes were on me. It smiled as it said.

"It's a meister! I can get stronger with your soul." It started running towards me and I as well. Before it could swing it's hand at me I slid under it shooting his stomach which didn't do much. I got out of there as fast as I can before it could get me in his grasp. Looking behind me some people were to afraid to run away and a kid was still looking for her parents. The Kishin darted for the kid but I got there faster with my katana in it's arm and I brought it up higher making his arm split into two before cutting it right off it's shoulder. The Kishin screamed in pain as I shot him in the head. The body turned to black strips and then into a Kishin egg. I grabbed it and stuffed it into a bag and into my pocket. I turned around and lowered my body to meet the girl's eye at her own height.

"It's okay, little one we'll find your parents in no time." I extended out my hand and the girl took it as I brought the others to a more safer place in the city. I placed both my hands together and prayed and hoped that those who died went to another place. I felt so useless to getting 10 casualties for an easy target. I blamed myself into not getting there faster. The little girl tugged on my shirt and handed me a flower.

"For you." She said as she smiled. "Thank you for coming here, big sis." I smiled and took the flower from the little girl's hand. I placed the flower on my shirt to remind myself I did a good deed even though people were sacrificed. That night I could hear the people's whispers from the Kishin egg asking why did they have to die? Why didn't I do anything to save them? It hurt so many times knowing that I just let it happen. That very morning I left the city and went onto another one. One where I had to kill for the sake of Crimson.

"I'm back, Academy City." I looked at the city which had a blimp going around the city telling the news and the weather. The students just got out of school and robots were roaming around cleaning whatever mess was made by the others. I walked in as if I was some ordinary student just like last time but things have changed.

 **Back at Death City after 2 weeks from Crimson's emotional moment**

Crimson just started running tests onto himself making his training harder each and everyday. First he wouldn't use weapons against the robots but as time went on the robots started multiplying. When they were too much for him to win against a fistfight he brought out the weapons but he kept getting knocked around. That's when his arms turned into weapons and slashed right through them. By the time 90 minutes were up he looked at how many he had destroyed which showed 145. He looked at the best score which showed 200 by Cathy. He wanted to get at least show some improvement in his skills without taking out his powers but it wasn't enough. He wiped his face and went outside where Team RWBY were practicing drills for something. He watched as Weiss summoned up her creature but later disappeared after 5 minutes. She was already exhausted by then. Yang was just sleeping as Blake was sitting beside her reading a book as Ruby would shoot a couple bullets and just started doing something to her weapon-like thing. Crimson walked back into the house and found Pyrrha trying the make the table with her semblance which turned out better that it was in the other days. Pyrrha saw Crimson and just walked past him to get the food out from the kitchen. Crimson didn't know what to do anymore, ever since he told Pyrrha about him she avoided like the plague. It wasn't his first time being ignored by people other then Cathy. He would try to get her to talk but she would ignore him which made him sad and angry for the most of it. He decided to tell Cathy what he did so he went off to the lab where Cathy spent most of her time calibrating the weapons she uses instead of Crimson. He looked for his phone which Cathy got him in case of emergencies but mostly for fun. He only had one number and it was hers. He dialed it and waited.

"..."

"..."

"Hello?" Crimson heard her voice and in the background he heard chattering meaning she was in a city right now.

"Master, I have something...to...uhm...tell you." Crimson was nervous like when someone was too nervous to ask someone something but had to do it in order to get something done.

"Crimson? You can tell me anything unless it's about girl then I can't help you there. Nope, you have to figure that out on your own."

"It's not about a girl, Master, why must you assume that?"

"Hmmmmmm, let's see. First, you sound nervous on the phone which you rarely are. Second, it's been two weeks since you last called and that is very rare. Usually you call me everyday to see if I'm alright."

"I've...been busy with...stuff."

"Yeah, sure you were." Crimson could hear the sarcasm in her voice and then she said. "By the way, why did you hesitate in your answer? You're beginning to sound more...nevermind disregard that last sentence." Crimson didn't understand what she meant but he didn't question it either.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Cathy changing the matter to it's original point in having this conversation.

"Right. You know the time when you left."

"Yeah I still am though."

"Yeah so I was testing my new teammates' abilities and after that I kind of told someone about the secret."

"Hmm, that's cool. I don't know what happened but at least you have someone other than me to confide in."

"That's the point. After I told her about it she wouldn't talk to me." The moment that phrase came out of Crimson's mouth he immediately regretted saying that. "Master, that was a spur of the mom-"

"Ah-ha you _are_ having girl troubles. Sorry Crimson I can't help you there but it is cute for you to be interested in someone." Crimson clenched his free hand trying not to shout at her for a misunderstanding.

"No, it's not girl troubles it's just a person who I helped along the way." There was a moment of silence right there and Crimson knew that Cathy wouldn't listen to him from that point onwards.

"Right, wait a minute, this supposed person you helped along is Pyrrha Nikos isn't it." Crimson gulped knowing that Cathy was right.

"Yes." He said as if he admitted defeat.

"Alright, Sair you are on your own. I don't want to be in the middle of this drama llama you are having right now. Yes I actually said drama llama judge me all you want but I only said it because I wanted to. Anyways I'm going to hang yup for 2 reasons . First one is that I got caught in a middle of a fight and the people wouldn't let me go through and second is that with this conversation continuing on like this I am going to reveal a whole bunch of stuff that I really don't want to go into detail right now. See you in 2 months at the competition no worries just 1 practice round and I'll be up to date and good luck with the girl remember being cold towards someone doesn't mean the end of the world."

-CLICK- The phone hung up with Crimson in a world full of questions. he shook his head and placed the phone in his pocket. He went back upstairs where he heard laughter in the dining room but he didn't join them. He went outside and went to the gate and waited there with Aran sitting beside him.

* * *

"Ruby, I told you no more food fights." Ruby was throwing food around to see if she could get a perfect shot to Yang's mouth. Weiss was almost losing patience when they heard the door close really loudly and watched as a certain person leave the building. They didn't question about it and went back to eating breakfast. Pyrrha didn't know what to do and just stared moving her food around on her plate thinking about what she should do from that point on. Crimson shared her a very deep secret and all she did was walk away from him.

" _My master is dying because of me! I would rather die than have her disappear from my life once more!"_ Crimson's words kept floating around in Pyrrha's head which made her feel helpless. She didn't know what to do she was torn between helping him or helping the team. Her team wanted her to look at Crimson's abilities so they could have a better advantage since Crimson rarely attended classes so Maka and Soul don't have a good read on him and Cathy wasn't really there to use him. Pyrrha would also wonder since Crimson's a weapon what kind of weapon would he be. Sometimes she couldn't believe that Crimson would be a weapon at all. Her mind kept going off topic so many times.

"Pyrrha, are you okay you seem kind of distant." A certain little silvered eyed girl asked her. That was what made Pyrrha push back all those thoughts away.

"Huh, y-yeah I am okay. I was just thinking about the competition and how my rehab is going." She smilied hoping she would deceive Ruby for just a moment and she did.

"Really? We have 2 months before that you'll get better in no time and when you do we'll have the fight of the life time." Ruby took out Cresent Rose as she put her foot on the dining table. Cresent Rose shoved it's tip into the table which made the table break. Weiss couldn't contain her voice and shouted.

"RUBY! YOU IDIOT!" Ruby winced at her name being called and put Cresent Rose back into it's slot and started running while Weiss was chasing her. Yang started laughing so hard she had to breath for air. Blake was just going through her scroll looking for any recent movements of the White Fang. Pyrrha started cleaning up the mess since it seems that no one else would be doing it. By the time, Pyrrha cleaned up it was one hour into the school and she told everyone who were already running out the door. When they got to the classroom everyone was staring at them and they were sent outside to the hallway to stand there until period 2 was finished. They stood in silence which Ruby couldn't handle and just had to make the whole mood not as tense as one would have during a test. '

"Guys, guess what?" Ruby pulled out her scroll and started pressing buttons until she stopped and showed them a picture. It was Crimson with a black metal arms and legs in the middle of training. The thing that gave them the most attention were his eyes were crimson abut instead of having the white area surrounding it. It was the color black which made it even more noticeable Weiss took the scroll almost immediately from Ruby's hand and examined it.

"Ruby when did you take this photo?" Yang said as she took it out of Weiss' hand who was already wide-eyed from not believing that it was real.

"Weeeeeellllllllllll. I followed Crimson to the training room when he wasn't looking and then I watched him practice on his own. I was about to record the whole thing but my scroll was almost out of batteries so I was in photo mode." She posed herself as if she was a cameraman waiting to get a scoop onto a celebrity to get a juicy scandal. "I waited for a long time and then Crimson's hands turned white and poof his arms and legs were like that but before that he blinked and then his eyes were like that color. Man he tore a whole lot of robots. I don't think they could be repairable." Ruby just making a victory sign as if she done something great. Pyrrha looked at the photo which somehow made her think that his eyes were filled with sadness. The scroll was taken away from Yang by Ozpin who just "happened" to be walking through the hallway. He looked at the photo and just kept the scroll with him. He continued walking and as he passed by Crimson who was walking as he was looking at his hands. Ozpin stopped him in his tracks and asked.

"Can I ask where you got this from?" He showed Crimson the picture of himself with the eyes, arms and legs. Crimson didn't react to the photo.

"I didn't get it from anywhere. I was born with it like any other weapon in Death City." Crimson walked past him without giving Ozpin a chance to ask anymore. Crimson met with his team who were still standing in the hallway talking. Crimson looked at Ruby as she was just smiling the moment she saw him looking at her. Crimson threw Ruby's scroll at her and she couldn't catch it and almost fell down.

"I believe that is yours and by the way if you wanted a picture you could have asked."

"But you never once tried to talk with us and besides did you see?"

"Yes I saw."

"AHHHH! My life as a paparazzi is over." Ruby fell to her knees and had her hands on her head as she bent it perpendicular to her body. When she was finished and it went on for a while she quickly hugged Weiss who didn't comfort her not even for a bit. Crimson wasn't amused well maybe a little bit but it went away as soon as the bell rang and people were coming out of the room. They saw Maka and the others while Ruby was still clinging to Weiss crying for no apparent reason.

"We're going to the practical room if you want to come Crimson unless you are going to skip it again." Maka said when she saw the group just outside the door. Everyone started walking but Crimson was still in his spot watching as everyone disappeared into the corner of another hallway. Crimson didn't know what else to do since he really didn't like it when people know his fighting tactics and since Cathy wasn't there to help him train. Ruby came running back to him at full speed but she forgot to stop right in front of him and crashed.

"Ouch ouch ouch, oh Crimson come on class is about to start." Ruby got up from the ground and outstretched her hand to help him up. Crimson took it and got up.

"I wonder how long ago it was since I last went to gym class." Crimson wondering if he did attend any of the classes.

"Don't worry if you don't have a partner I can help." Ruby just smiling away made Crimson lower his guard just a tiny bit.

"Thanks I appreciate it but I think I'll be the center of attention once we get there." Ruby didn't know what Crimson meant by that but they continued talking all the way to the stadium. When they stepped in everyone went into a shock that Crimson actually came to gym class. Ms. Goodwitch clapped her hands and everyone who was in a frenzy went all quiet.

"Okay, everyone we'll be sparring with the DWMA students today so pick a person you want to battle today and then tell me so the others can watch and learn from it. Everyone was already picking partners on who they wanted to battle and most of them never went up to Crimson to duel. Crimson started walking Ms. Goodwitch and said.

"Is it okay if I battle the person from your school that uhm the greatest from this class here?" Ms. Goodwitch looked at him for a moment and just agreed to what he said and just walked off to the chairs and sat down. Everyone started battling and to Crimson's view he wasn't as pumped watching them. They seemed so boring but sometimes they come up with some good tricks to their opponents. It was already Team RWBY's turn and somehow Crimson watched them with interest as they came up with a much better plan than what they did when he told them to hit him until the sun sets. They were more in control with their opponent and at last they finished. Crimson could already hear the whispers about him from the students in the back. He heard many things when he was attending class but since the new people came in it was a bit worse since they knew nothing of him but already hated him. At last it was his turn and Ms. Goodwitch put him against Pyrrha not her team but just her.

"Okay, you have as much time as you need but by the time your aura is in the red zone then you have lost the battle or until you have surrendered." Ms. Goodwitch said and then the match was on. It wasn't like Crimson to charge at his opponent first but he wanted an outlet for all the things he was told from behind his back. Pyrrha was already and threw her spear at Crimson but he stopped in his tracks and caught the spear just before it hit him in the head. He tossed it back at her which she flung it off with her shield and she somehow got it back. It was in her hand by the time Crimson was in close-combat range with Pyrrha. He saw how close he was until he was going to be hit until he used her shield and a medium to balance him as he was in the air. Pyrrha looked up at Crimson in the eye as he was still holding her shield. He fell but didn't crash into the ground like everyone wanted to. He grabbed out a sword from his many slots of weapons and was ready for the next hit. Pyrrha positioned herself to shoot her spear which was turned into a shotgun and aimed at Crimson's legs. As soon as she pulled the trigger Crimson swung his sword up making the bullet be cut in half and making some cracks in the blade. Crimson clicked his tongue the moment he saw the crack near the tip of the blade and just tossed it aside. He walked up to her waiting for her to pull and punches just anything which Pyrrha threw her shield at him. He pushed it aside like opening a door but she used her semblance to make it come flying back to her and also hitting him in the process. He jumped just a little bit and used her trick against her. As it was coming back he was on top of the shield closing in the distance before Pyrrha could move the shield in a different direction Crimson jumped off the shield. He was already on Pyrrha with a knife at her throat and a gun at her heart. He could see a bit of darkness creeping up in his eyes but he didn't take his eyes off Pyrrha who was doing something with her hands. Crimson heard an object ripping through the wind and rolled over to the side with Pyrrha in his grasp. He looked to see what it was and there stood a hold where a bullet was inside. Crimson felt his blood boiling because someone wanted to disturb his fight. He soon heard more gunshots from all directions. He stayed in one place until all the bullets stopped around a meter around him. they didn';t move from that spot until Crimson threw his blade at a certain point. It went clank with someone and they cussed.

"Now, tell me what do you want and why are you disturbing me at this sort of time?" Crimson growled as he pointed the gun to a person who was behind the pillar. The person came out of the pillar and it was...

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at there so you guys can guess who it was hmm hmm hmm.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Now, tell me what do you want and why are you disturbing me at this sort of time?" Crimson growled as he pointed the gun to a person who was behind the pillar. The person came out of the pillar and it was Death the Kid. His eyes were looking down upon Crimson who was looking at his with the intent to kill. Crimson smiled with the intent to actually fight Kid with all of his power. Crimson brought forth his gun and pointed it up at Kid ready to shoot him. Kid has both his pistols pointed at Crimson ready to fire at any moment but Crimson didn't move from his spot at all. They looked at each other until Ms. GoodWitch stopped the battle from outside interference. Crimson turned around to help Pyrrha up from the ground and as she got up she quickly said thank you then went off to the entrance. Crimson stayed behind after everyone else left hoping to calm himself down which was working at one point until he kept seeing images of people getting cut down. There was a pause each time to wipe away the vision that became blurry little by little. Sometimes the hand that would swing the katana would stop when people started saying "save me". Hits kept hitting her but she never went down she killed them until she was all alone in the building. Crimson opened his eyes and no one was there as usual and with that he left for home even though classes were in session until he saw Kid waiting for him at the entrance of the academy.

* * *

 **At lunch...**

"Damn that Crimson, going off like that thinking he can go do whatever he wants." One of the students from Beacon said as they were telling those in the NOT class about gym.

"I heard he killed his meister for more power." Another said at another table.

"Crimson is a monster. He ain't human."

"I wonder why Lord Death keeps him in the academy."

"He wasn't like this when his meister was around."

"Between the him now and the one back then I prefer the old one."

"Oh yeah the one where he doesn't think anyone of us is alive."

"Dude he still does that. Why do you think he skips classes now a days." Chatter kept going on and on about Crimson ever since gym class has ended. He was the most hottest topic anyone could think of. Ruby and the others didn't say a word and just left the cafeteria. They knew that it was useless chatter but it wasn't the kind anyone could get used to especially since he was part of team. They walked out to the furthest balcony where they could only hear a little bit of the chatter and stayed there for a bit. Ruby kept looking over the ledge in which she wanted to see how high they were and they were pretty far up. She saw some people come out but she couldn't see who it walk but it didn't seem like it was good.

"Hey, guys, look down there." Ruby pointed towards the people who were at 4 but now at 2. The person was pointing something at the other person.

"Wow, someone's really itching for a fight." Yang concluded as she looked over Ruby's shoulder.

"I bet it's just no good people who want to test their skills." Weiss said as she walked away from the ledge and pulled Ruby away as she grew closer and closer to falling off the ledge.

"Hey isn't that Crimson?" Blake said and everyone went silent. Ruby was the first one to run towards the entrance but she didn't have time so she jumped off the balcony. One would call that a bold move but she wanted to stop the fighting to prove to everyone that Crimson wasn't as bad as everyone thinks. The moment Ruby was close to hitting the ground she saw Crimson's eyes for a moment before falling into his arms. She felt a huge gust of wind hitting her and noticed that Crimson was more than 100 meters away from his original position. Crimson let her down and went back to facing the person who had his weapon pointed at Crimson.

"Go ahead you can shoot if you like." Crimson said sitting down in his spot not pulling any tricks. Kid gripped his guns which hurt Liz and Patty for just a moment and pulled the trigger. It flew past Crimson which made him bleed a little bit.

"I won't miss next time so answer my question. Why is Cathy alive?" Crimson shrugged his shoulders not giving Kid an answer. Kid was already angry at Crimson's attitude to him a grim reaper a supreme being higher than humans.

"If you don't answer me then I'll-"

"You'll what kill me? That goes beyond your reasons as a student of the DWMA. No matter what you can't kill _humans._ " Crimson smirked like he just won the battle and Kid hesitated. Crimson got up from his spot but Kid shot him in the leg. He bent down only for a little bit but got back up.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't injure you." Crimson looked at the wound and just touched it. The blood froze and stayed like that. Crimson pulled out the gun he kept chained to himself and pointed it at Kid.

"Well, it seems you want answers but I don't think I should be the one giving them to you." Kid shot Crimson trying to disarm him but it didn't work even if he actually shot the hand itself. Crimson smiled and his eyes were smiling along with him. He shot one bullet back which Kid dodged just 2 cm away from it but it blew up and made him fall to the ground. He noticed that his outfit wasn't symmetrical. He couldn't continue like this and got angry.

"Soul Resonance!" He shouted and the two guns turned into cannons and they started preparing. When they were done they shot Crimson who didn't try to leave his spot and it hit him.

"There now I think you have to give me some answers." Kid say as he threw the guns behind him and Liz and Patty were standing at his side. When the dust came away they saw a person in a black suit of armor which had wings that were made up of blood that couldn't solidify in time so it kept dripping into the shadow. It's fingers were like a dragon's claw as it was the same with the feet. The mask had glowing Crimson eyes and the mouth looked chained to it. Crimson brought up his hand with the gun and pulled the trigger and held it. A glowing black ball was being produced and he let go and it stayed there until he punched it. There was a huge line of black light going towards Kid. It hit Kid making him fall back unconscious. Liz and Patty were down with him and there was a trail leading to them burning into the ground. Crimson made the armor disappear and looked over at Ruby who's eyes were sparkling with amazement. She ran up to him and started looking all over his body and trying to feel where the armor went. Yang and the others were shocked at what Crimson did and there stood Lord Death who went up to Crimson.

"Crimson, it's been a while since you used your weapon form how was it." Crimson looked at Kid and then to the ground before answering.

"It felt nice but at the same time it felt painful." Crimson clutched his shirt where his heart lied behind it.

"Well this match is going to be official since I was here witnessing it but don't do it again."

"I know but I never start a fight. I just want to fight when Cathy's life is on the line." Lord Death patted his head and went to go to Kid. Ruby started asking Crimson.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"It was my weapon form."

"Can I see it again?"

"No."

"Why not? We're a team and teammates never keep secrets."

"No secrets right?"

"Right."

"Then can you tell me why didn't you tell me that Blake wasn't human." Ruby went silent there for a second but answered.

"Do you not like cats?" Ruby was confused for a moment.

"I never said I hated them no did I." Ruby was relieved but it still didn't answer his question.

"Well from now on we keep no secrets. Ready operation secret telling commence." Ruby shouted and started dragging Crimson back to class. When they entered the very loud classroom one person saw Crimson and shouted.

"EVERYONE THE DEVIL IS HERE!" With that the whole room went quiet. They took their seats and just watched at the team went to their spot in the class. Crimson didn't listen to the lectures so he either closed his eyes watching what Cathy was doing which was just either looking things up or eating or doing maintenance on her weapons or he would just stare out the window and think of nothing. When class ended the team left and the moment they left the classroom they could hear new rumors about him. When they reached home they all seated at the table and Ruby started the operation without any further interruptions.

"Okay, guys we have all gather'd here today-"

"You sound like the minister who does the weddings." Crimson suddenly said and noticed that he said it out loud. "Oooops carry on."

"Ahem- so to get up closer we have to tell each other our secrets no matter how embarrassing they may be we have to share them so I go first." Ruby took many deep breaths before starting.

"When I was a little kid, I used to dress up as a knight and run through the woods hoping to save people." Everyone stared at her. Yang couldn't hold her laughter while Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose while Blake rolled her eyes. Crimson wasn't really interested in her secret and thought of it as something normal since kids do it.

"That's not the worst part. I run around the streets in Yang's clothing and pretend to be her so I can get these things for adults." Ruby ran off to somewhere and came back with many many things of stuff a 14 year old shouldn't have. Yang whistled as everyone was already shouting.

"Okay your up next Weiss." Ruby pulled up Weiss' hand and high five her as if she was passing a baton to her.

"I don't understand what's the point in this. Do you actually think Crimson would tell us our secrets if we shared ours?" They all looked at Crimson who was just seated at the table with his eyes closed totally not listening to their conversation at the moment. He was busy focusing on more important matters when Weiss thought it was okay to shake him since he wasn't displaying proper manners towards a fine lady like herself. When she did she head a massive headache where a bunch of images were being flown into her. Crimson realized this and slapped her hand away just before she dug into his mind any deeper. She took many steps back while keeping one of her hands at her head. Ruby helped her stand still and also to prevent her from falling and looked at Crimson who was now aware of where he was. He stood up but he knew that he wouldn't be much of help and sat back down with his hands on the table thinking of what he should do next. Weiss on the other hand was no longer in pain but she did get a glimpse of people dying and Cathy strapped to a table gagged as she was screaming with so much blood dripping down onto the floor. Weiss felt like she couldn't breathe at what just happened what she just saw all the things Cathy and Crimson did to people. These people who have committed murder by killing them too. What more was that Crimson ate their souls without any hesitation. She almost vomited onto the floor until Ruby caught on and came racing through with a trash can. When she was done with all of that she went up to Crimson who already regained his composure.

"What did I just see, Crimson?" Crimson didn't say anything nor did he look at her. Weiss out of anger slammed her hand onto the table which only got her a look to the face before she said anything.

"I don't know what you saw. It's kind of vague."

"You want to know what I saw. I saw you eating people as if they were ready to serve on the plate. I didn't think that humans can be so cruel. I also saw Cathy dying on the table while no one was doing anything to save her just make her worse." That made Crimson clench his fist but no one else noticed how painful it was for him to be so powerless at that time. "How about when I saw you guys watch as the person killed a person before you tried to save them." Crimson stood up and shouted back at her.

"AHHH! THAT'S RIGHT! A MURDERER I AM THAT'S ONE THING FOR SURE BECAUSE I AM CRIMSON. A HEARTLESS STUDENT ATTENDING THE DWMA BECAUSE I AM A SPECIAL STUDENT WELL GUESS WHAT FROM WHAT I HEARD ABOUT YOUR ACADEMY YOU GUYS ARE NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BETTER THAN US. SURE YOU SAVE PEOPLE FROM THE GRIMM AND YET WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THOSE STUDENTS AT THE STADIUM AS THE GRIMM STARTED AT ATTACK YOU HUH. YOU GUYS TURNED TAIL AND RAN AND WAIT WHAT DID THE MILITARY DO SEND ROBOTS TO FINISH THE GRIMM OFF BUT NO THEY WENT ALL ROGUE. WELL I GUESS YOUR CITY IS SO HIGH AND MIGHTY." Crimson was out of breath when he was finished ranting oh but he wasn't done not just yet. "You guys think it's so easy dealing with a Kishin then take one down for yourself without any sacrifices. I'm so tired from all the countless rumors of me being the devil or a monster. Well sorry for being cold just because in this world I cannot trust anyone. Everyone is my enemy but the worst part is that I myself am an enemy. You want to know about my secrets well here it is. I'm not human well technically I am but you know what I guess being strong and scary makes you less of a human being. Being with the one you want to protect is so cruel that people might think you are superior to them. One glance at an abnormality and they think of you as someone to be feared." Crimson paused remembering the moment he told Pyrrha everything and how she ran like any person. "The one who accepted me from anyone else was Cathy and only her. The one who told me who I was for all these years was only her. She never once told me a lie." Crimson clenched the spot where his heart was. "She was the one who gave me life. This 7 year old kid is I. She gave me her heart so I can live amongst you people because I desired to walk side by side with her. I was just a personality so Cathy doesn't have to blame herself for killing all those people. Everyday I could hear her crying in the shadows for every single life she claims. You wouldn't understand what she goes through I only live because I have half of her soul and because I have half of her soul she's out there in the world dying in a place I have no idea." Crimson didn't notice that the place he was clutching was already spilling blood. "I am her bad side which is slowly taking over her with madness. Her pure self is going away the person she is right now is not going to be here anymore. I want to save her and yet I keep using these powers of mine to make her suffer even more." The whole place was quiet and Crimson felt like he had no more burden to carry but at the same time he regretted what he just said. He made no sense and he had all these feeling bottled up that it just exploded. Crimson let his hand go back to his side and walked to Cathy's room the place he felt most at peace.

"Cathy, I've done it again. Why do I feel like this? I don't understand this feeling in me. What is happening to me please Cathy tell me?"

* * *

 **In Academy City... some time later**

"...please Cathy tell me?" Cathy woke up on the cold floor with Crimson's words echoing inside her head. She got up all groggy from who knows what. It had been 8 weeks since she left Death City and she was nowhere near her goal. When she got up she just fell to the ground. She wanted to sleep just a little bit more but even if she did the enemy would widen the distance. She pushed herself to the limits and got up from the ground. Cathy placed her hand on her ear and remembered that she didn't have her headphones they were destroyed by a guard who thought they were a hotshot. She leaned against the wall for support and just counted to 3. She was kind of refreshed but she could still feel her muscles ripping away from her body. She opened the door and looked at the bloody scene she had caused. She didn't feel any guilt anymore when she hit her 17th lab. By the time she hit her 25th lab people started hiring mercenaries to take her down or else their research would be destroyed. Cathy knew that they didn't know about the experiments just hired to buy some time so she didn't kill them but hurt them badly enough to go to the hospital. She looked at every computer in the lab and found the same information on Crimson over and over again. Trying to erase his existence from the internet itself. Cathy rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a very old and bloody map where it had so many X's on them. She say that her vision was blurry after looking at it for a couple seconds but shook her head to get it back to normal.

"Five more labs to go." Cathy circled them and the pen dragged a line down the map and onto the wall until it hit the floor. "Just...need...some...rest...then...Crimson...can...be...free." Cathy slept on the floor with blood flowing out of her mouth and going around her. The blood formed a shield around her and started darting to the next lab by the time Cathy woke up again she was in an unfamiliar place but she could smell the burning bodies. She winced at the pain rushing into her head with the memories of what just happened. She had to get out of there quickly before Antiskill arrives. She tried running as fast as she could but she was too tired like her energy was being drained every time she took a step. She had to get herself to the sewers so she went to her last resort. She took out the dagger Crimson never wanted to use and cut herself on the wrists. She made the blood form into wings and made her way underground. Not before long she was already there but she crashed into the ground and was out of breath. She could feel her blood ripping her apart. She had to get back to a safe place before they catch her. She promised Crimson that she would be safe without him and she did that until 5 weeks ago she was caught bound and injected with something. A poison to slowly learn of death., She almost got it all out of her system but sine the black blood love trying new things it began to torture her but when it goes over bored it goes away and it was one of those days where it went over bored. It never liked killing it's host because if it does then they die and no one like to die so suddenly. _Four more labs to go_ Cathy started vomiting up blood which was both red and black. Wheezing as the blood continued to flow out of her mouth she took a little break just a nap for 2-3 hours.

* * *

 **Death City**

Everyone was getting riled up for the competition that was in 2 weeks and Crimson was out killing Kishins under Lord Death's order to stay away from Death City until the rumors die down. _Two more weeks_ Crimson thought to himself. _Then I can see Cathy again._

Team RWBY were in the training room trying to beat Crimson's score but they always failed because not only did Ruby ran amok in the room, but there was also Yang who kept getting all flamey when the robots got a strand of her hair. Weiss said it was going to be impossible to kill 145 robots in 90 minutes. Ruby bragged about how she killed 50 grimm all by herself in only 4 minutes. Weiss just rolled her eyes and pushed the training button again. Blake was right behind Yang as they were suddenly surrounded by the robots each with a different style so they could predict what was going to happen. Ruby was just spinning like she was on the dance floor kicking all the men back to the sidelines. Weiss was well having a competition with Ruby since Weiss was just a little bit jealous that Ruby was younger than her and she was already ahead of her by well combat. By the time Crimson came back it was already dinner and Ruby was the first to see him.

"Hey Crimson over here we are just about to start dinner." She was already infront of him and took his hand then started pulling him towards the table. The others were a tad awkward with him since his outburst from 6 weeks ago. No one would believe them if they said that Crimson was only 7 but Ruby on the other hand was amazed to have someone younger than her attending high school at a young age.

"So where did you go this time Crimson?" Ruby said with excitement in her eyes.

"I went to the black forest where there has been a disturbance in the area. Its where the campers never came back from their trip. I went to go kill the Kishin that resides there."

"And then did you go all black and be all ultra cool with your beam." Ruby reenacting what Crimson did to Kid. Crimson just chuckled at her attempt to doing it but fell over when she used all her strength to do it.

"No i didn't I have weapons you know."

"Yeah but you are a weapon so shouldn't you be doing what the weapons do here. Change into them and use it to fight the bad guys." Ruby trying to draw some sort of weapon into her arm. Crimson just twitched the corner of his lips before remaining neutral.

"I don't do it unless I absolutely have to." Crimson went to get a drink and Ruby followed.

"Can you please just show me again? Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please." Ruby kept saying as she gave Crimson an innocent child's look. Crimson glared at her as he was drinking some water and when he was finished he set the cup down. He walked back to the table which Ruby was kneeling beside him with her hands tied together as if she was praying to the Lord. Crimson yawned at her hard work to getting him to actually do it but in the end he didn't fall for it. The team was surprised at first but after all these weeks with him they called him a robot unlike the Ice Queen Weiss was. She would actually fall for Ruby's desperate attempts to get what she wants. Yang and Blake were no different they just said that she was a kid and she needed some love.

"She is 14 after all. Not like she wanted o go up to a grown up school right now." Yang would usually say. The most weirdest reason was the Crimson was way younger than her and yet he acted a whole lot mature than Ruby.

"Ruby," Crimson said as Ruby was somewhat crying. "I'll show you it if anything happens at the competition but I'm not making any promises and by the way quit going to the training room to get some shots of me." Ruby pulled back a second like she was caught.

"Geh, he found out." They ate dinner in peace for the first time they came here. Crimson was always the first one done and he went to the lab which Ruby would always try to get inside to see who he made the weapons but Crimson would always get the head start or get the better of her. Well, not today Ruby was finished and waited for Crimson to finish his dinner which he was taking his sweet time. When he finished Ruby was leaping for joy but Crimson didn't go to the lab today he went to the piano room to clean up just to keep everything ready for Cathy's return. He fine tuned the piano because the air in the room was too dense that he opened up the windows to let the air out. Hoping that the next day the piano could breathe just for a little bit better. Ruby was already sulking fro not seeing even a tiny bit of the lab. She wanted to see if she could modify her Cresent Rose so she couldn't have a disadvantage in battle.

"Ruby, if you want to modify your weapon your can always go outside to the city and just gather parts from there." Crimson said as he tucked the chair into the piano.

"Yeah but you have a lab and I always wanted a lab so can I please use it and besides I like the gun you pulled out the one where you shoot and it goes off like a bomb." She imitated an explosion with her arms and actually making the sound.

"No." That's all Crimson said as he left Ruby and went to the training room. He pulled up a target practice ring and he put on glasses and filled the magazines with plastic bullets. He loaded them in and hit the start button. He hid immediately as he heard the cement break from real bullets being fired from the robots. He waited until he heard a time lag in the firing until he started firing towards the origin of the first 2 robots. He tried not getting hit until he heard Ruby cheering him on he almost stopped in his tracks but he remembered he was actually getting fired at. He shot 3 bullets and hit the first robot. He rolled over to a small covering but it wasn't enough it to cover his whole body. He started putting two of the guns together and made a somewhat of a sniper. He ran towards a better view of the whole grounds and stood there. Since he didn't have a scope he had to wing it and just shot at where ever the bullet landed on the concrete. It was time when he hit all 18 robots and his time was 2 hours 3 minutes and 47 seconds. His worst time yet Ruby was smiling all sunshine and rainbows and Crimson left the room.

"That was awesome Crimson the way your guns turned into a sniper. It's like mine but mine is a scythe with a sniper in it and it can pack a punch. How did you do it in such little time." Ruby kept asking Crimson questions until Ruby was held down by Yang.

"Sorry, my lil sis tends to be a maniac when weapons are involved. But dude you look like you been to hell and back. What did you do in there?"

"Someone thought it would be nice to test out the rocket launchers as I was trying to snipe the last 3 targets." Crimson looked at Ruby who just tried to get away with it with a nice innocent smile.

"Well, yeah got to go see you at practice tomorrow." Yang ran off with Ruby to the room with everyone waiting for her return. Everyone was glaring daggers at her which didn't even faze her since she was either ignoring it or being oblivious about it.

"So guys what did you need me for? Crimson was about to go to the lab. I want to see all the weapons he has." Ruby about to run off but got pulled back as Weiss held onto her hood.

"Now wait just a minute Ruby you don't really think we can be friends with that guy."

"Hey he's not that guy. He's our partner and his name is Crimson." Ruby trying to act mature somehow.

"He is dangerous and could be a hazard to our health." Weiss said in return.

"That's what you say to everyone." Ruby trying to prove a point towards the rest of the team. None of them bought it and eyed Ruby with suspicion.

Crimson on the other hand actually had nothing to do next on a day like this. He kept dismembering his gun and reassembling it when he finished taking it all apart. Ruby came running to him and hid behind him as Weiss came running with her weapon at hand.

"Come back here you dolt." She seemed to be screaming out until she saw that Ruby used Crimson as her safe pushed into her heels making the ground have skid marks as she stopped right in front of Crimson who seemed to be a little bit confused. Ruby looked at Weiss and made a weird face before running off again. Weiss was about to chase after her until she heard a crash. They ran over to the origin to where the crash was assumed to be and found that Ruby was hit in the head with an overly large hand. They saw Ruby on the ground and Weiss and up to her while Crimson was holding the bridge of his nose trying to think of the reason why Lord Death would come over.

"Lord Death I know you wanted to test out the Beacon's students strength but I don't think you should be using the Death Chop on them. I can see blood coming out of her head." Lord Death put his hand away and looked at her and just ignored it.

"It's not like I put in any power to kill her though." Crimson let out a breath.

"Yeah, but you got to know they aren't meisters nor weapons so they aren't trained to have a strong body yet." Crimson looked at Ruby. He thought he could see dogs running around on top of her head but didn't proceed in asking about it.

"Anyways, there's a job for you that I need to be finished quickly." Lord Death handed him a slip and Crimson took a look out of it.

"You do know this is going to get me all 99 Kishin souls right?" Crimson giving it back to Lord Death. Lord Death nodded.

"Yes I know and you just need a witches soul to become my weapon." Crimson didn't want to think about it since Lord Death's recent weapon didn't take a good liking to him.

"I rather not think about it." With that Crimson went back to his room while Lord Death started the procedure for the mission.

* * *

 **So how did everyone like it. Sorry I may have gone overboard woth Crimson's rant but seriously I wrote all that in a rush before my class ended haha oops but can you guess what is happening to Crimson... I like to see you guys guess... no worries I know what is happening to him so you guys might actually think it right. Until next time guys hopefully I can get some juicy action in it.**


	11. Chapter 10

Crimson was checking his weapons to see if they function well enough without any new adjustments when Ruby popped into the room. Crimson was filling up the bullets to the max for his gun and placing it in back into the gun.

"Hey, Crimson, can I tag along with you in your next mission?" Ruby said she was at the doorway being all nervous. Crimson pulled out one of his swords and looked at it and tested for it's sharpness before answering Ruby.

"Why do you want to come? You're a first year aren't you?"

"Yeah but I'm in the EAT Class so I am fine to go on mission." Crimson put back his sword and grabbed his bag then started walking out the door.

"You can come just don't wander too far from my sight." Crimson could see the happiness in Ruby's eyes as she bolted somewhere and came back with a bag. Ruby smiled as Crimson looked at her with no emotions whatsoever going across his face. He headed out to the entrance where Weiss was standing in the way with her arms crossed. Crimson just stopped walking and Ruby crashed into Crimson. She looked over at what was in the way to make Crimson stop walking and saw Weiss.

"And where do you think you're going Ruby?" Weiss said in agitation. Crimson could defiantly see a vein on her forehead trying to burst open and thought. _Wow she's really mad but I don't think I did anything wrong now did I?_ Ruby just laughed it off and replied.

"I'm joining Crimson with his mission to help keep the world a better place."

"It's not the world I'm keeping safe. I'm just finding my master since Lord Death lost all contact with her." Ruby nodded her head as Crimson explained where the last signal was when she didn't call him back.

"So I believe she was heading west towards Academy City." Crimson finally finished telling Weiss everything. Weiss just puffed out some air.

"If Ruby's going then you have to take all of us with you." Weiss just said as she went to her room to pack. After a moments later everyone was at the entrance all ready to leave. They left to catch a ride while Crimson took one last look at the house before closing the door.

"I'll be back" He said in a whisper and caught up with everyone else. Crimson didn't know what was going to happen when he would find Cathy but what could he expect. He wanted to find her and that was that.

* * *

 **We'll be looking at Team JNPR for a moment...**

Pyrrha knocked on the door of Crimson's and yet there was no answer she didn't understand why didn't anyone answer the door. She had been there for almost 10 minutes waiting for someone to open the door for her. _This time you can ask Crimson about it._ Pyrrha left the doorstep and went back to the dorms where her teammates well just Nora running amok trying to catch the birdie while Jaune wasn't present and Ren was just sighing to himself every time Nora hit a wall or something. Maka and Soul went out to do some shopping since they had to feed a cat like witch. When Jaune saw Pyrrha at the doorway he immediately got up from his seat and greeted her and then he rubbed his neck to tell something to Pyrrha but he never said anything to her. Pyrrha thought. _Ah how sweet just like old times. Wait last time when was it that he did this. Why can't I remember anything about him. If he's the leader of the group then I must certainly remember talking to him before._ Pain rushed up to her head making the fuzzy black figure a bit more colorful but still blurry. She didn't like the pain all that much so she didn't try to attempt to question it anymore. Pyrrha went outside to get some fresh air when Professor Ozpin came out to join her.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" He took a sip out of his coffee as he stared out into the horizon beyond the gate of Death City.

"Can I ask you a question, Professor Ozpin?"

"Why, of course, if a huntress is in need then I'll be happy to help?"

"Why did you ask Crimson to bring me back?" Ozpin looked at her dead in the eye to create a serious atmosphere and she knew he was taking her seriously.

"I brought you back because there is people who need saving and it wasn't your time not yet." Pyrrha didn't like that kind of vague answer. She got more questions that she wanted answers to but only one question goes to mind.

"Why did you bring us here to Death City?" Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and looked at the exhausted sun.

"I just wanted a place to enhance my students abilities before going to the war with Grimm." Pyrrha looked at the ground not knowing what to do next until Lord Death came in.

"Hello, Pyrrha I have a message for you." Lord Death held out his hand which had a letter addressed to her. She picked it up but didn't immediately open it. She was wary of what it could be since it was suspicious. Ozpin said something after Pyrrha took the l;etter and examined it.

"Lord Death, can I ask you a question on Crimson?" Pyrrha froze in place when she heard his name.

"Hmmmmmmm why do you want to know about him? Has he done something wrong once again?"

"Not like he's done something wrong he just seems interesting."

"Interesting that's a first people usually come to me asking about other things. Oh right, Pyrrha, I sent Crimson to do other things so he's out of town with his teammates in that letter, you have there, contains information on any possible question you have through your head at the moment." Lord Death put away his hand and just went walking away from them. Pyrrha looked at the letter which had something weird inside. She went back to her dorm and opened it. It was a small rectangular device with a button on the side. She pushed the button and there stood Crimson.

"Hello, is this thing working?" Pyrrha froze on the spot looking at Crimson as he sat down in a chair that was in the middle of the screen. "Oh well, I'm going to start now. Pyrrha, by the time you get this it either means I'm out of town or something has happened to me and please there is no pause on the intro not for another minute so before you start questioning it. So I bet you started wondering who that blurry black figure who's in most of your memories when you entered Beacon. Well there's a reason for that and I'll tell you about it later maybe if I have time I think so. Anyways, you should be experiencing some pain right now and no not the physical ones but the ones that hurt in either your heart or your mind." Crimson pointing to the origins of the pain where Pyrrha has experienced. Crimson smiled as though he expected that kind of reaction from her. "Don't try to remember about that person not just yet. You're not ready for the next part well not like it's been attempted before but still just don't do it." After a while, Prryha was sitting on her bed looking at the device, which was no longer playing the recording, frozen to the facts of what Crimson had told her. She didn't think that her memory of the fuzzy person was the reason of all her pain. Jaune knocked on the door and asked what was wrong with her but she just smiled and pretended that everything was fine.

* * *

 **At Academy City...**

"Wow, look at all those people with the same uniform. Oh look look robots are cleaning up the city." Ruby was fascinated by everything that was moving within the city. Everyone else was also amazed at the high tech within the city but Crimson hated ever part of it. He scanned the building but all was for nothing since he couldn't feel where Cathy was. He called her cell multiple times but they ended up in voicemail. He probably left over 20 messages by now and there wasn't a call back from her. Crimson checked the letter that Lord Death gave him and it was the last known address where Cathy was staying. He walked over to that place while he ditched Ruby and the others since they were looking through the city once again. When he got to the room he knocked on the door there was no answer nor were there any shuffling in the room. He tried opening the door and it opened that's when he knew something was wrong. The door was unlocked which means something happened. He went inside the room and he saw the whole scene as one bloody mess literally. There was traces of black and red blood all over some maps with some writing indicating who knows what. There was more than 10 bottles of frebreeze on the desk which some were also in the trash can. Clothing that was lying all over the ground which had gunshots, burns, black smudges, cuts and traces of dried up blood on it. Crimson's mind went blank to the whole scene even the bed was filled with dried up blood but there was no struggle in this whole room so what exactly happened. Ruby came barging in the room and her eyes were on the whole scene. Her mouth dropped to the ground while the rest of the group couldn't believe their eyes.

"Who ever lived in here needs to know how to clean up after themselves." Weiss trying to make a joke but everyone looked at her. "What Yang does it all the time?" They still glared at her. "Was it a bad moment to say it?"

"Yes!" They all said at the same time. Crimson was looming over Cathy's bag which he hadn't opened it yet. Yang decided to open it since it seems like the only thing that hasn't been toughed by blood. When she opened it there was a piece of paper that Yang read out loud.

 _It's been 7 years since I last left this city. Seven years that I left you alone in here. Seven years of abandonment from you. Seven years of running away from all my problems. Is this how it ends, Chris? Will I be able to say my last goodbye to you face to face or will you still not remember me. I enjoyed my time here but for some reason I feel so tired. Tired of protecting and tired of not fulfilling your order. I'll do it some day just until I clean up my mess in this city. Academy City the place where Crimson was born and the place that needs to burn for trying to hunt him down. Without them here Crimson can live a normal life a home to go back to without having me to worry about people trying to use him as a tool for war. When all this is over I hope I meet you once again and hopefully remain the same old Cathy you once knew._

"What in the name of Vale is this?" Yang throwing the letter onto the bed and started rummaging through the bag. She dumped the contents onto the bed which contained the human anatomy of Cathy and what they had done to her. With some disks that were labelled with dates. There were some papers that were labelled **The level 6 project.** The last thing that fell out was a picture of Cathy with someone else who were smiling in front of a building with folders that said Music. Crimson picked it up and flipped it to the back it read. _July 07 Happy Birthday Chris. Let's play the piano._ Crimson smiled a little bit at the photo which Ruby looked over his shoulders and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, who's Chris?" Crimson flinched almost dropping the photo and looked over at Ruby who was waiting for his answer.

"Chris, is my master's cousin who is the same age as her?"

"Where is she now? They seem close and it also say let's play piano. Did they play together a lot?"

"You ask too many questions." Crimson tucked the photo away into his jacket and started searching the maps too see if he could find a lead to where Cathy was. There was nothing but X's and O's. Some of them had numbers but they looked irrelevant. Nothing in the room was pointing his anywhere until he heard a crash. He looked over at the doorway and there was Cathy on the ground once again with more tattered clothing on her. He rushed to her side and it looked like she was just sleeping but he could hear the black blood tearing through her veins. Cathy opened her eyes to look at Crimson for just a little but and she said.

"I'm all done, Crimson. Loose ends are all tied." She smiled but blood came spilling out the corner of her mouth and she put her hand up and formed a thumbs up but it didn't last long. Her eyes closed again and her hand dropped to the ground in one fail swoop. Crimson started panicking of what to do with her. He noticed the blade he tried to hide wasn't on her which means it was out there on the streets. He carried her and the rest of the group looked up at the almost dead Cathy.

"What are you going to do with her?" Blake said.

"I'm going to bring her home." Crimson said as he packed all the papers up on whatever she had in the bag and started getting out of the city.

* * *

 **I wonder what's going to happen to Cathy. She finished her task but I don't think she'll get out of the city as fast as Crimson thinks. Who knows how many labs she destroyed. What about Chris? Will she end up meeting Cathy with or without her memories? Guys what do you think is going to happen and sorry for the short chapter. School's almost ending in 4 days and after that is my exams so I finished this up before that happens. Look forward to the next chapter in like what 2 weeks maybe more I don't know I'll figure it out soon enough.**


	12. Chapter 11

"Cathy, everything's going to be alright. You hear me, Cathy, I'm not going to let you die." Crimson was talking to her even though he knew she couldn't hear her. He hoped that it could work just to give her a little bit of fight within her. Crimson was running out of the city but he could hear the murmurs as he was going through the streets he heard people whispering about him. He didn't care one bit about that until Judgement with a bunch of Anti-skill came and stopped him.

"Stop right there and hand us over the girl!" One of the Anti-skill members spoke through the microphone. Crimson didn't know what to do in that moment. He was surrounded by the people with guns ready to fire at him. He had to get Cathy out of there with his partners that he also brought to the city as well.

"And what happens if I don't hand her over to you people!" Crimson had to ask because he needed to know the answer.

"Then we'll have to take her by force." Crimson thought of the stuff the people did to her by force he was angry that the people still thought of that. He thought of various things that they were going to do to her once he handed her over to them.

"Then take her from me I dare you. I won't hand her over because it is you guys who made her sick. It is you guys who made her like this now and she doesn't have long to live." Crimson scanned the everyone in Judgement and found the two people Cathy used to hand out from seven years ago. Their shocked faces showed that they knew who the bloody person in Crimson's arms was. He moved away from his spot when a bullet hit the ground just millimetres away from him. He knew that he had to start running from them as fast as possible. He couldn't get Cathy out of the city unless he had some help but his teammates were out of the circle and are probably running by now. Crimson started running from Anti-skill even if they had him surrounded but they didn't count on him jumping too high. He was already on the rooftop of a building and started running. A helicopter was right on his trail which made Crimson think about hijacking it but he wasn't exactly empty-handed here. He jumped into the alleyway hoping that he would get the helicopter out of the way but more and more cars were around the place. Crimson kept running into he ran into a person who he couldn't believe his eyes. He staggered back at the girl who he bumped into and she was looking at Crimson and also Cathy in his arms.

"Oh my God, there is blood. There's so much blood did you kill her." The girl asked but Crimson didn't say anything but just left the girl. Crimson had to do something about everything but he was out of options. He opened up the drainage sewer and jumped into it. He started looking around to see if he could get a great place to hide but he was getting weak from all the running and carrying Cathy all the way here. He placed Cathy on the floor as he sat down beside her resting his legs and arms. He was thinking over and over of how to get out of the city. He went through his phone and luckily he had Ruby's number on his phone. He started to phone her and she picked up.

"Ruby?"

"Crimson, where are you there are cops all over the place and I don't think they are looking for you."

"I'm someplace safe for now. Look I need you guys to call Lord Death and send over a plane. Tell him I'll be there in 5 hours with Cathy."

"Yeah, but one problem how are you going to make it past the cops."

"Please, I've dealt with cops before nothing new. Just call him and tell him about the plane."

"Okay, I'll tell Weiss but you have to tell me where you are."

"No, you're going to make it suspicious."

"Crimson, you are getting us all worried."

"I know I know but I'm more worried about Cathy here."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"I don't know but I know she is different."

"Crimson, there are some people coming asking about you I have to go."

"Okay, hang up now." Ruby hung up the phone and some people from judgement came up to Ruby and the others.

"Hey have you seen this person?" They pulled up a photo of Cathy but much younger and less bloody.

"No we haven't," Weiss said before Ruby could go off in an honest rant.

"Well, are you sure because the satellite shows you going into her apartment and started following a man who had her in his arms."

"Well, we lost him around who knows where since we just came here to this city today."

"I see well sorry for taking your time have fun in this city." The people walked off and they all started checking Crimson's GPS on his phone but there wasn't anything. They started searching high and low for Crimson but they saw nothing. Ruby was running around by herself when the rest of the gang were having a quick break. Ruby ran into a person who looked like the one in the photo Cathy was in but a bit older though she was still shorter.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine just watch where you're going okay?"

"Uhm, yeah I'm sorry I just need to find a friend of mine who left me and my friends like maybe an hour or two ago." Ruby helped the girl up and continued watching her.

"Whatever just watch where you're going okay?"

"Yeah. I know just that do you know who they are looking for?"

"Just some random person who killed a bunch of people."

"Do you really don't know who she is?"

"Look I've never seen her nor do I know her okay so just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry alright I was 100 percent sure that you knew her."

"Would you quit saying sorry already it doesn't make things go away."

"I'm sorry I'll just get going now." Ruby was about to leave until a shadow was covering the sun and Ruby looked up. She saw a blimp that had both Crimson's and Cathy's photo on it. Ruby tried to get going until the girl said.

"Oh my god, that's the people who took me years ago." Ruby's eyes went wide looking at the girl and started asking questions.

"What do you mean took you years ago?"

"I woke up in some place with those people and they told me to go when I didn't they were shooting at me."

"I know them and they wouldn't do anything to harm innocent people." Ruby suddenly spouted out and covered her mouth but it was too late.

"You are saying that you know these people." Ruby started whistling around hoping that she didn't catch on. "Tell me now."

"I know , would you look at the time my friends are calling me I have to go bye." Ruby tried fleeing until she hit the ground and found out that there was a shadow over her leg. The girl walked up to her and looked at Ruby in the eyes.

"I'm going to ask you how do you know these people."

"I go to school with them okay I don't know where they are so would you get this thing off me I have to get going or else I'm going to get a lecture from Weiss which I totally don't like and it makes my head spin around but all she ever does is yell at me so what am I supposed to do oh no I went and run my mouth again. Can you please just pretend none of this happened yes yes okay I'll be out of your hairs in no time." Ruby said and the girl released her. Before she could get a hold on Ruby again she ran and used her semblance fast enough to come crashing into Yang. "Thank goodness you're here I met some girl who was really scary like scarier than Weiss."

"Hey, you do know that I'm here right."

"Anyways, I looked up at the blimp that's been going around and started running my mouth off and then she used this thing and had me bound so I have no idea what to do and I think just think that she maybe following me at the moment."

"Calm down, Rubes, you came running here faster than a cheetah I highly doubt there's anyone to match your speed."

"Oh right before I forget can one of you guys call the Ozpin or Lord Death Crimson wants a plane here in less than 5 hours."

"You tell us this now? Ruby! You DOLT! Tell this before we go searching for him in this huge city."

"Sorry, it's just that today was so hectic I almost forgot about it."

"Hey, that's the person who told me that she saw the people on that blimp." The same girl came up to them and they started to run until they were all locked up in shackles. They were then brought to a building and were seated at the couch.

"Let me get this straight you called us to find this girl because you said you might have found the people most of the Anti-skill and Judgement are finding."

"Look Kuroko, I heard her say that they go to the same school as those people"

"Christina, they aren't really talking to us and besides it's hard enough to get their weapons off of them."

"Excuse me but we have a license to carry weapons all around the world so basically you can't charge us for anything. Weiss said trying to prove a point.

"See, she just said a word."

"But she only talked about the law and whatnot we can't keep them here forever."

"Weiss, we are getting short on time here," Ruby whispered towards Weiss who was right beside her.

"I know that but I can't get myself out of these cuffs," Weiss saying it agitated.

"Alright alright since you have nothing on us how about you let us go and we'll never show our faces in front of you again," Yang said in a cheerful voice.

"No," Christina said firmly. "I want to know everything about them because something doesn't seem right no matter how many times I think about it."

"Give it a rest Christina they took you and probably realized it was a mistake so they let you go."

"But I swear she told me how I don't remember her. She was crying I looked back and she was crying. If they kidnapped me then maybe just maybe they didn't kidnap me at all."

"Christina, I told you they didn't mean to kidnap you because they weren't thinking clearly and just let you go hoping that you were alright."

"Something is not right and I think they know it and you guys are in on it too."

"We don't know anything."

"So you think they are busy enough for us to leave or can they multitask," Blake said to them hoping they couldn't hear them.

"Even if we got out how are we getting out of these cuffs," Weiss said making most of their hope disappear. Ruby got a call and since it was Ruby she had some kind of fighting theme on and everyone's eyes went to her. Ruby tried her best to not have the people grab her phone until they grabbed it. They looked at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello, may I ask who I am speaking to?" There was a long pause and she gave the back to them.

"Hey, Professor Ozpin what's up?" Ruby said in a cheerful voice.

"Ruby, where are you?" He said in a calm and collected voice.

"You know, took a mission with Crimson and now we are with what I think are cops why?"

"It's almost time for the competition and everyone no longer has classes so they are off training but there is a catch. The deadline to entering is in 3 more days. You better finish your mission quick."

"I got it. We'll finish up here and head on over there Professor Ozpin."

"Good." He hung up and Ruby looked at the others all teary eyed.

"I forgot to mention the thing to him."

"Don't say that now we have company remember." Weiss trying to give Ruby a lesson.

"Oh right sorry."

"Come on these people aren't that hard to deal with."

"Yang, you should learn when to speak at the right time," Blake said.

"I'm serious here all we have to do is go with a bang." Yang winked when she said bang. After a while, the whole place blew up and they were out of their cuffs and were calling the Prof and told him about whatever Crimson said. Ruby tried getting to Crimson until finally, they reached him.

"Crimson, where are you?"

"I'm going to the airport it's almost time for the plane to arrive."

"Big problem. We may have tipped off some people of how we knew you."

"I'm going to suspect that you were the one who said it to them."

"Wellllll."

"Save it. I don't have time to do this right now."

"By the way, why does your voice seem long like an echo."

"Nothing call you later."

"No no no that's the thing where are you."

"I'm almost near the airport that's all you need to know."

"But I don't know where the airport is. Besides, maybe there is one airport here."

"Fine, Where are you and I'll be there."

"Uhm we came out of a building that said 177th District"

"Alright, I'm on my way. There should be an alleyway 3 blocks from there when you to take a right and wait there." Ruby did exactly as Crimson told her and they went there. When they got there, Crimson wasn;t even there until he lifted the sewer hatch and motioned them in. They got in and Cathy was still unconscious on the ground. Crimson closed the hatch and grabbed Cathy and started walking. "Come follow me and you guys please stay as quiet as possible your voice carried on in these tunnels."

"YES!" Ruby shouted and everyone shushed her.

* * *

 **I'm here I'm not gone just finished exams and I finally got through my writers block in this story so stay in tune with the next chapter and yes I think by now you guys are hating Christina but I'm telling you she's a good person and yes she is in real life my friend let me use her in this story no worries.**


	13. Chapter 12

"We're almost there the airport that is. Just wait until I say it's clear. The whole city is on high alert damn Cathy what did you do in this city for the past several weeks."

"Nothing really just cleaning up a mess I made the past few years ago," Cathy said in a whisper.

"You're awake, Cathy. Thank goodness." Crimson said as he held her tightly.

"Why did you come here? I would have been fine."

"No, you won't I can tell that you're weak from everything even talking is taking us most of your energy."

"This... is... nothing... just... let... me... sleep... for... a... bit." Cathy stopped responding to him after that. Ruby kept looking at Cathy with such an interest.

"What's up, Ruby?" Weiss said to her.

"Nothing it's just there's something weird about Cathy you know," Ruby stated out.

"Who cares we got what we came for so let's just go," Blake stated.

"Eh, I thought we came here to have fun. This isn't fun at all." Yang started whining.

"Shut it, will you. I don't think that taking care of innocent people would give you that much fun for you." Weiss told her.

"Che, but what did Cathy do to make all those people chase her? Wait is she like famous or something?" Yang said.

"She's not famous. Sometimes people choose to do the wrong things at the wrong times." Crimson said to reassure himself more than anyone around him.

"Oh, then why is the whole city looking for her then."

"I don't know but I'm sure she didn't mean it." They all went silent when he said that. Yang started laughing uncontrollably which everyone had to shut her up since her voice get's carried on in the sewers.

"I'm sorry but honey, everything is always one hundred percent serious about what they do," Yang said to Crimson.

"Will you shut up, Cathy... Cathy... Cathy, is not like that? She doesn't do these things for fun. She never thinks for herself so why on earth would she do all this for the fun of it." Crimson said on the spur of the moment which made everyone else speechless. When they arrived at the airport there was no plane waiting for them. "What did you guys do? There isn't the plane here and they are almost here at any moment."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllll," Ruby said dragging her well really long since she knew she had to explain her current situation about it. "You see, Crimson when you hung up the first time we were kind of caught by some people and they kept us at their base of operations for a long time... and then we escaped when I'd call you and poof we were right here. Oh and on the way here we kind of made sure that we called them right away that's all." Crimson couldn't believe what he was hearing and started calculating the estimated time when the plane arrives and he concluded for another 2 hours. He let Cathy on the ground and started shaking her awake.

"Hey, Cathy, wake up?" Cathy's eyes started moving around from under her eyelids. "You need to wake up now."

"Mmm, no sleep more," Cathy responded trying to stop Crimson from shaking her.

"You need to stay awake since you aren't getting better from sleeping."

"But I'm tired I pulled a 5 week all nighter. So let me sleep." Cathy yawned before closing her eyes but Crimson rubbed them making her a tad bit angry.

"Wake up, Cathy, Wake up, Cathy."

"Stop, Crimson, you're making them dry."

"Yeah, and if they are dry that means you'll have a hard time going to sleep so don't sleep don't sleep."

"What do you want now that you have my attention?"

"What have you been doing to get all these people?" Everyone thought how it was straight forward Crimson was to Cathy.

"Hmm blowing up buildings?" Cathy made it as innocent as it could be.

"Why have you been blowing up buildings?" Crimson said with a bit of irritation.

"Because it's all your fault."

"How is blowing up building my fault?"

"You were caught on camera everywhere literally and that made the underground researchers wanted to test you out. That and they also had the research about me, that makes it even worse. You know how many building I had to blow up just to make it as if you never existed."

"I don't know maybe 4 or 5."

"That's too low it was 47. 47 labs had all the research on you and also reports on you outside from here like the forest or the den even an underground fighting ring. I was seriously about to blow the whole city apart."

"I don't think you would have the guts to do that, though."

"Really?... You know... I started losing... my reasoning... why I shouldn't... kill humans... they are so... weak." Cathy said as she was getting drowsy. Crimson noticed this as well and he started shaking her making her wake up.

"Come on, Cathy. You love people so much that you torment yourself when people die for you."

"That's the point why did I care so much?" Cathy stopped talking and Crimson was about to respond to her but she put a finger on his lips to shut him up. There they all stood until they started hearing footsteps coming their way. Cathy put her hand over Crimson's shoulder. "Move, now." He only nodded and they started running away from the footsteps.

"Who do you think is following us?" Ruby said with a little bit of thrill in her voice.

"Maybe the cops that oh I don't know are looking for them up there."

"Look if we are playing the blame game then shouldn't it be us since Ruby decided to blab to those people at the district thingy." Yang chuckling.

"Yang, don't put me out in the spotlight here," Ruby complained and everyone laughed. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees you get me."

"Yeah, sure tell that to the girl who is 2 years ahead in school," Blake said.

"So, Crimson's 9 years ahead in school at the moment." They all looked at Cathy who made the comment with wide eyes.

"There is no way that Crimson is a kid you know he looks like that." Yang laughed out loud when Weiss tried to get her facts straight.

"You think I'm kidding but he's only 7 you know." They started sliding down a sewer going into a big pool of dirty water. They all stayed in the water listening in really carefully if they were still being chased. Cathy couldn't hold her breath any longer and resurfaced to get some air and she was looking up at a girl who kept her eyes on Cathy. Cathy waved at her as if they were friends. "Hi, nice seeing you here, would be so kind into getting me out of this pile of dirty excess water that comes out of people's toilets." They girl looked at her and Cathy gave her a smile before saying her name. "Chris, do you still not remember me?" Chris pointed her finger at Cathy but it wasn't a shocking look on her face it was more like an angry face.

"Hey, I found her. She's over here." She yelled to her left and Cathy just clicked her tongue. She reached to her back and grabbed out some rope and threw it at Chris. It went around Chris and instead of climbing it she pulled her down into the water with her. When she hit the water Cathy took a deep breath and went back into the water. She looked at the others struggling for air and Cathy started swimming to Chris who seemed to be unconscious and went into another tunnel. They followed her and they hit a place that wasn't outside but it had some land for them to rest their legs.

"Holy, cow I thought I was going to die." Ruby burst out as she got onto the dry land.

"It was good practice in case something similar to this happens but I don't think I agree on the water, though," Weiss said trying to remain her cool.

"I like it let's do it again," Yang said smiling from ear to ear.

"No, we can't not right now they probably think we took a hostage since someone over here took a girl that kind of works with the cops." Weiss pointed to Cathy who was laying down Chris.

"Hey, at least we bought some time from them that's all that matters," Crimson said nodding his head thinking that it was a good response.

"Quit your barking you guys do know that it isn't hard to find this place. Besides you guys are all tired so shut up and rest." Cathy hissed out to them.

"Wow, look who got on her bad side?" Yang sang out.

"She means all of us, Yang and I don't think she's the type to carry empty threats," Blake said as she put her hand on Yang's shoulder. After a few moments, Christina woke up and immediately got up from her position. She was surrounded by well the rest of the people who were with Cathy.

"Yo, did you sleep well?" Cathy said in a friendly matter. She glared at her and was about to do something to her shadow but Cathy threw a blade at the shadow locking it in the ground. "That's not nice, Chris, you do know that I just saved your life and this is how you repay me." Cathy shook her head as she walked away from Chris.

"Don't act like you know me, you murderer?" Cathy was surprised not that she was called a murderer or also the fact that her cousin still didn't remember her but the fact that she couldn't come up with a better insult.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Cathy put her hands in the air and bringing her shoulders up.

"I've seen the news and I've seen what you have done over these past few weeks."

"What did I do please tell me?" Cathy was getting amused by all this and everyone was just watching their argument.

"Do you know how many people died because of you?"

"Because of me? Me? That's wrong do you know how many people put a plan in place just for a little research."

"Don't talk your way out of this one!" Cathy crossed her arms and put a thumb under her chin and her pointer over her lips thinking about it. She started pacing herself humming with a hmm.

"Do I want to tell you?" Cathy finally said.

"Just answer the goddamn question!" Christina said furiously.

"Two hundred and eighty-two days," Cathy said under her breath.

"Huh?" Was all Christina could say when Cathy continued her sentence.

"Two hundred and eighty-two days I have been held in captivity by those people and yet you can't remember any of it. You being here for 7 years and you can't remember jack shiz that's low even for you." Cathy looked at Christina pissed off. Sure, you want to play the blame game let's play."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your name is Christina Nguyen. 25 years old as of last month born on July 7th, 1999. You came here 8 years ago but you have no recollection of the past year since you were supposedly in an accident that caused you your memories to disappear and also the fact you can't remember one person in your mind. They look like a black out of place thing that wasn't supposed to be there. You try hard enough not to think about it. You came to this city because you wanted to expand your knowledge in sciences but you only think of that because some doctor told you when you woke up from the hospital. Now tell me did I leave anything out?" Cathy walked up to Christina looking down on her.

"Yes, you did the part where you tried to kill me!" They were staring into each other's eyes for a little bit until Cathy crouched down to laugh at her response.

"You think I was trying to kill you. I was making sure they don't find a reason to take you in as a hostage again. Wait, you don't even remember so don't listen to what I have to say. What you are about to hear is all a lie since in your own words the bad guy will do anything to get their name cleared out so think of all of this me explaining a lie. Don't listen to it and don't pity me because the whole world is my enemy." Cathy stood up and had her arms out in the air as she was looking up at the only light source in the place they were in. Cathy took a breath in and tried to calm the blood that was trying to take over her mind at the moment. "We're cousins you know that. You always called me Cazzy because you thought it was something similar to Cathy itself. Hmm, what else was there?" Everyone was dumbfounded on how calm Cathy was when she said the last sentence. "Ahh," Cathy hit her fist into her hand when she came to a conclusion. "I would always call you Milord since I did, swore loyalty to you for all eternity but you don't seem to remember since you never took it seriously. Let's see let's see you play piano better than me since you started way before I did and you played the flute in middle school. I wasn't there in your high school years since stuff happened and wait do you want to hear the real reason why you're here." Cathy said to her.

"The real reason why I'm here?" Christina said and the look on her face was speechless.

"Yeah, do you or do you not want me to tell you?" Cathy said in a determined voice.

"I-i don't know. You told me to not believe you so I don't know if I should listen to this anymore."

"You don't know well that's a shame, really such a shame but since you are pursuing us we'll have to tie you up here. I can't afford you walking around with us and tell the others where I am. It's a hassle for everything so you stay put while me and these other nice people shall flee the city." Cathy said and everyone thought she didn't have to say it like that.

"Wait," Christina said before Cathy took a dive into the sewer water.

"What do you want now?" Cathy said and then Crimson interrupted.

"Will you quit it already, can't you see that Cathy here is getting weaker each time she is talking to you. Though I want to say thank you since she isn't going back to sleep but at least take a good look at her before you decide to do whatever you're doing to her."

"That's enough I feel fine so if I feel fine then I must be fine. Nothing is happening to me at the moment soooooo why not chat some more."

"But, Cathy, she is probably buying time so the others can catch up to us and they'll arrest you." Cathy laughed and placed a hand on Crimson's shoulders while giving him the thumbs up.

"I know you'll make sure nothing happens so what's the harm in staying here for a little bit."

"I won't approve of this Cathy."

"You sound like a father who won't permit his daughter to do anything."

"A fa-. No no no no no you must be wrong and I'm way too young to be a father."

"You look like it, though," Cathy said giving him a look from top to bottom over and over again. "So what do you want us to wait for, Chris?"

"Why do you keep calling me Chris."

"Because... you said your full name sounds and I quote to you disgusting since no one has ever called you that except for adults."

"So why Chris?"

"Because I felt like it." Cathy's eyes went to the side trying to avoid the issue. "So your question now?"

"I want to know why I am here."

"Would you believe me if I said to follow me." Christina frowned at her answer.

"No."

"Well how about this way, when I finally came back to... how to say this... home we were finished our grade 11 year... I took 2 years of high school in a different country and well when I came back I visited my mother and you tagged along... somethings happened and we both were in a van tied up and gagged. Do you believe that story?"

"We don't live in a book. There is no way just because you came home you were suddenly abducted by random people."

"They weren't technically random, though."

"Uh-huh name the people then."

"Check all the news... wait... they might have covered that up... maybe look for gravestones that all have the same death date."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you actually think that I'll get abducted and not put up a fight? I killed like 10 maybe 13 of them hard to say when bullets went through one and into another."

"See you are a murderer."

"I don't kill in cold blood you know. I do it for a reason and for that I don't hold all responsibility to their deaths."

"You have blood on your hands do you know how many of them were a mother, father, brother, sister, wife or even a husband."

"Like I said I don't hold responsibility on who I kill. It's their fault for trying to stop me from what I'm doing what is right."

"You are wrong!"

"HOW AM I WRONG? PROVE IT TO ME SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE A GLORIFIED HERO. WERE YOU THERE WHEN THEY STARTED KILLING OTHERS FOR THE SAKE OF SCIENCE. WERE YOU THERE WHERE THEY TORTURED LITTLE KIDS JUST SO THEY CAN PROVE THEIR THEORIES TO THE HEAD COUNCIL. DID YOU HEAR FROM THEM AS THEY REFFERED TO THE KIDS THAT HAVE NO PARENTS TRASH. GUINEA PIGS THAT THEY ARE JUST DISPOSABLE RATS THAT THEY CAN GET THEIR HANDS ON AT ANY TIME. YOU WEREN'T THERE SO SHUT THE" Cathy stopped herself from swear and took a sharp intact of air and resumed. "Just shut up and actually listen what's going on around you. They're screaming they are always crying trying to be free from the pain so Chris you chose the path of covering your ears and eyes from the truth and you know what you did. You told me that this is punishment. Punishment for me not being by your side when you needed me most. I did everything for you and yet you are here still blindfolded with someone else's hands over your ears. I'm done with this I'm sorry but I don't think this is going to work. My 25 years have been for nothing if you can't remeber a dang thing then I'll disappear from your sight. So sit down and stay like how you always told me for the 16 years of my life." Cathy turned around and didn't listen to what she had to say and dove right into the water. Crimson followed her and so did the rest of team RWBY. When they resurfaced they were at a place that had a ladder. It was pretty loud from up there and Cathy started climbing up. When they reached outside the manhole they saw a plane there with someone waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Maka said to Cathy who just shook her head and walked right into the plane.

"She just needs time to think about what just happened," Crimson said to Maka.

"What happened?"

"Something Cathy hoped for to go well."

"I see well we're all ready to go back to the city but first, can you do something about the smell."

"Sorry, you didn't bring any change of clothes with you so good luck." They all boarded the plane and was off to Death City. Crimson looked around and found Cathy in the front seat of the plane. He walked up to her and he saw tears falling off her cheek.

"I did the right thing about all of this right, Crimson?" She looked at him and he couldn't do anything but just nod.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but it's probably going to be longer since I myself am in writers block and have like 4 stories here that I need to think and revise ugh sometimes I wonder why i am doing this all alone anyways hope you liked it. You guys did like it right? if not just complain I can listen to your thoughts and yeah maybe Cathy and Christina was like full on jerks near the end but it had to happen not every relationship between family or friends can be nice and cozy.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright, people, I am sorry for the long wait and man to do I need to get myself together. So I may not be posting for a while since school started for me and well don't know what to write much these days even though I have so much more to continue writing in this. Don't worry I won't drop this and also no it's not ending soon I hope depends on my ideas. I'll end it here and let you continue reading this chapter. Hope you like it as well as I like writing this even though it's kind of hard writing the action filled scenes need more work in that.**

When they got back to Death City everyone was asleep from the constant flying around. This was because Academy City was a wide influence around the world and had set up many radars to track down where they were heading. They spend 12 hours in the air and then went to an inhabitant island where they walked through the tunnels into an unknown country which the others were getting tired of the walking. There they entered a bar, Cathy knows the bartender and he let then use one of his jets. They flew from place to place on the jet as a small tank. Cathy would disguise as many things just so they could leave without being suspected by the cops. Crimson's and Cathy's photo was everywhere in the world. Ruby and the others started to question Cathy's serious behavior since they never seen her like this let alone become angry. Most of the time when they try to ask Cathy anything Crimson would step in and stop them from asking. He would always be right beside her for everything following her like a little puppy and when he would talk to her she would laugh for try to crack up a joke or two. When they finally got back to Death City, Cathy didn't even look at anyone and walked off with Lord Death. Crimson stayed behind with the RWBY gang just because he was held back by them. He was dragged back to the house, put on a chair, and they surrounded him. This was an interrogation and everyone knew it even though they had nothing to question about well that may not be true.

"We need answers now." Weiss finally said after a moment of silence of awkwardness that had been quiet for a while.

"I don't know what you mean," Crimson replied.

"The Cathy right now compared to the one we met during the time we came here." Weiss retorted.

"There is nothing wrong with her right now. She is still the same person I met 7 years ago. I know everything about her and what she is right now she is not some kind of different person."

"Yes, she is. The time she spent with us she was more I don't know like me." Ruby said trying to show Crimson the difference.

"Cathy is not a child. She is mature and doesn't let her emotions get the better of her unlike me. She would do whatever she can do in order for the people she cares about in a safe place even if that means she would kill herself."

"Is that why you killed her Crimson?" Weiss said with seriousness. In that moment Crimson remembered the weight of going berserk and having Cathy protect the student that was in danger.

"You don't understand anything about that time so don't you dare bring it up now," Crimson growled towards them.

"What happened to you, Crimson? I thought we were your friends." Weiss said.

"We are... friends but it's just sometimes people have their own secrets that they don't want others to know."

"But Crimson, there's something about Cathy that isn't right." They continued to debate on that while Blake just walked off into the shadows and followed Cathy for a little while. When there was no one in sight Cathy finally said something.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following me ever since we got off the plane."

"How did you know that I was tailing you? I wasn't within the distance of 50-meter radius." Blake said as she got out of the shadow of the alleyway. Cathy just stared at her with no concern what-so-ever.

"It's not that hard to notice someone tailing you. There is this feeling that someone is watching you and your back gets all tingling."

"Are you sure you are a human?" Blake said out of curiosity.

"I've been told that I am so I must be right?" Cathy said in a joking manner.

"Then what do you think of yourself?"

"Hmm…" Cathy's eyes looked to the ground and Blake could see the sadness within them. "Truthfully speaking I have no idea anymore. I have the feelings that a human has but some other parts of me doesn't really scream out human you know."

"Right…," Blake said hoping to get the conversation going.

"Anyways what did you need to speak to me about?" Cathy changed the topic when it became too awkward.

"There are somethings that don't make sense ever since we met up with you in the city where we were being pursued."

"So fire away. I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

"Why were you being pursued in that city?"

"Hmm… let me think about that for a second there," Cathy said as she was walking back and forth in her spot. Once she reached a conclusion she started. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Whatever seems to suit you best right now."

"Then I'll tell you a joke right at this moment."

"Wait why a joke?"

"Because this story is going to be intense and when I say intense I mean the real deal intense so why not start off with I don't know happy then get into the detail of everything well not everything but you know what I mean."

"I don't understand your logic."

"He he well it's not that hard to understand what I do time to time but anyways here I go. It all started when I was about 16. Some things happened and well I got hurt and I was taken in well to be more exact my life was owned by that person but that's not important. That's a whole other story anyway so when he didn't have any use for me and well threw me away. So I returned home and more stuff happened a good reunion until people came in and literally abducted me and the girl I was shouting at earlier. We were there for like almost a year and I experienced true hell from there. The only reason I am standing here today is that I left that place with Crimson who was created from who knows what and I ended up here. So after a little while, it turns out that the city we were just in is all about the science. SO they have mass amounts of data on me and Crimson so I had to go back there to tie up the loose ends even if it means that I have to kill people."

"That's just wrong, Cathy. You know that very well."

"You wouldn't understand the feeling of always being pursued until you are in their clutches. Dancing around their hand as if you are a mere doll following their every order. It hurts to even remember what I have been through and yet I can't stop loving humans. It's as if I was born to love them no matter happens to me."

"I understand the feeling of always being pursued so don't go assuming that I don't know that pain. The difference between the races. It's not like I wanted to be born this way, not even one bit. I always asked why can't we be friends but I never get an answer."

"Do you think I wanted to be born to live like this? You have such a minor problem and yet you get so defensive on that one subject. You don't know what's it like to be unwanted your whole life. You think I would risk my life knowing that I am to die at any moment maybe yeah sure only because I still have people I care about and they would just keep increasing. You want to know why I don't attend school why I was pronounced dead it's because of what's inside of me and Crimson. This cursed blood that runs through our veins is the pot of misfortune. There is never happiness for those who have this blood."

"I don't understand what you are getting at." Cathy took out a dagger from her pocket and put it on her wrist. The slowly cut into her skin and Blake watched her draw her own blood. When the wound open the blood wasn't red but it was black exactly the same as Crimson. Cathy put back the dagger and they both watched the wound close in a matter of seconds. Cathy twirled her hand and the blood that exited her body was made into a tiny stick.

"This is the reason why I am being pursued. It can't be explained with science but the people over there want to replicate it so they can make a much better technology with this thing. Everything about this blood defies all logic so I ask you Blake Belladonna do you still think that your discrimination against races is more serious than this." Blake was left speechless as Cathy had this pained look on her face and started walking away. She went to her house and when she opened the door, Lord Death was there to welcome her.

"Cathy, it's so nice of you to come back." Cathy didn't even smile at him. "What's wrong, Cathy you look so down. What happened to your usual smile when you greet someone well more like anyone?"

"It's nothing just a long day that's all."

"You know the competition is in a couple of weeks would you like to dismiss yourself from joining?"

"Nah, it's alright. It would make it a good memory for me since the last time wasn't exactly pleasant."

"You know it's not your fault."

"Do you think those words are enough for me to stop thinking about it?"

"No, but it's the truth no matter how many excuses you think of inside that head of yours."

"You have no idea how many thoughts pass through this head of mine on a daily basis."

"And I don't have too so you can start class tomorrow since you've had a long day."

"I had serious déjà vu right there at this very moment."

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly the same thing you said when I and Crimson came to this city."

"Did I say such a thing?"

"Never mind if you don't remember there is no point in pursuing the subject at all. I need sleep haven't got any since I entered that city to clean up the mess I made." Cathy started walking past Lord Death.

"Did you clear things up with Christina then?" Cathy stopped in her tracks when he mentioned her name.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You said you went to clean your mess so I was thinking that you gave Christina her memory back."

"I don't even know how to do that and no I didn't makeup with her since we got into another fight and I hope this is the last one since she has nothing to do with me anymore. No more suffering for her since I was the cause of all her pain when she arrived at the city. She has a good life there and she still has friends that are always with her."

"If you really are happy about that then why do you sound so sad when you tell me those things." Lord Death turned around only to see her back facing him somehow to him it was lonely.

"It's not like I don't have any more emotions. I still feel things that made me happy or sad that's all."

"I wish I could do something to help you but it seems I am still learning about the black blood myself." Cathy turned her head and gave him a forced smile and then said.

"I'm fine, Lord Death. I'm living my life they way I want to. Sure it may have been cut short but it's been fun these past few years." Cathy started walking away from Lord Death and back to her room where she sat on the floor while her back was leaning on the door. She closed her eyes and started recalling the memories of her days with Christina. She knew that it was the best option for her to not get involved with her but it still hurt not having the closest person by your side when you need them most. Crimson would just try to make the situation easier but it doesn't help at all. After a little while, tears started falling down Cathy's eyes as soon as the memories of their time together were getting more distant. Cathy started pulling pieces together on why Christina acted the way she was over Cathy in everything. Cathy opened her eyes the moment she found herself at the hospital where Cathy herself was in the room unconscious.

 **Over at the others and Blake wasn't with them even though no one had noticed this yet...**

"I told you guys for the last time. There is nothing wrong with Cathy she is just in a bad mood and doesn't want people to come near her yet." Crimson said agitated that his words weren't getting to anyone.

"Then what about that outburst over at the city with that other chick it didn't seem like her," Yang said with a huff.

"Yeah it sounded like Weiss every time I try to do something nice for her," Ruby said.

"Hey." Was all that came out of Weiss' mouth.

"Yeah, she may have been like that but she rarely does it which makes it perfectly normal for her to be like that after a period of time. Sure, she may be like this now but you'll see that she isn't as moody like this as often." Crimson said.

"But Crimson-" Ruby said but she was cut off when Crimson started walking off on his own accord. As Crimson was walking towards the house he was stopped by Pyrrha who had this serious look on her face.

"We need to talk, Crimson." She said sternly and Crimson wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but looking at Pyrrha he knew that she wouldn't be asking about Cathy anytime soon since she wasn't there when all that had happened.

"Fine... what did you want to talk about now that you have my attention?" Crimson said facing her all relaxed since he had his guard up the whole time back from the city.

"You said you would answer all my questions when you get back from your mission and now that you are you have to answer them and I don't want you to dodge them."

"Oh, so you decide to talk to me now. It's weird the times you needed me I was there for you and yet when I confide in you about my situation you distance yourself from me like I'm the plague."

"I don't know how to react to that since I'm not around people as much."

"So am I and yet here I am facing my problems head on."

"We are not the same people don't you know that?"

"Yeah..., I know that it just hurts when someone you trust stabs you in the back you know," Crimson said with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry." Was all Pyrrha could say to him.

"Anyways what questions do you have for me." Crimson quickly changed his face, mood, tone of voice and topic.

"Right, you said that you could tell me why I have this blurry figure in my memories."

"Yeah, that's going to take a while to explain so let's go somewhere else and talk since I don't think you want anyone to be eavesdropping on this conversation. Crimson looked over to the corner of his eye and saw something go back to the corner. The people there was Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. Blake wasn't there since well she was off sneaking around the town.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ruby said.

"Shh, I think Crimson knows that we are following him but more importantly why is Pyrrha with him and what does she mean by the blurry figure," Weiss said.

"Come on, guys leave the kids alone," Yang said playfully. When Crimson and Pyrrha started walking they kept following them to a cafe that was very misleading. It read Soul Relax hotel. Yang and Weiss turned bright red when they read the title but Ruby didn't know what it was and started walking towards it until Yang pulled her back.

"What was that for sis?" Ruby said innocently.

"Ruby, you can't go in there it's for people who are very adult-like," Yang said as she had a huge grin on her face.

"Ruby, there are somethings in life that you must not do at a young age and if you do then your whole life would change," Weiss said in an attempt to make sure Ruby understood it.

"I don't get it they just went to a hotel so why can't we go in and Yang I am very adult like you know. Isn't that why I got into Beacon Academy early."

"Yeah, Ruby, you'll get the Yang of it someday," Yang said as she snickered to herself.

"That wasn't very funny you know." Weiss and Ruby both said at the same time.

"Well, you guys don't appreciate the nature of true humor I mean it has to be punny you know."

"Here we go again," Ruby said as she rolled her eyes.

 **Over at Crimson and Pyrrha's side...**

"Why are we here, Crimson?" Pyrrha said as she nervously looked around the empty hall.

"I told you that we'll be going to somewhere more secluded so no one can interrupt us," Crimson said as he picked up his cup and started drinking it.

"Yeah, but it seems like there is no one here."

"That's because it's school time and no one comes here at this time. The other people are helping out at the festival to make it nice and safe for us participants to have the time of our lives."

"What do you mean by nice and safe? Are there any Grimm here?" Crimson looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by Grimm, Pyrrha?"

"You... don't know what a Grimm is? What have you've been fighting then at this academy?"

"That's a stupid question Kishins."

"And what are these Kishins you seem to be so confident about?"

"They are weapons that have been corrupted by the human soul. Consumed by the overwhelming power it gives them and thus creating a Kishin egg within their soul unable to go back to their human soul."

"So what you're saying is that you kill innocent people?"

"Their not exactly innocent people if they killed humans from before they were corrupted. They feel that getting Kishin souls are too hard and then they start to hunt humans so they could become stronger in a matter of days really."

"Why go to all the trouble to collect these souls of corrupted humans?"

"So the weapon can become a Death Scythe."

"A what now?"

"They are a weapon that can withstand Lord Death's soul wavelength and be of use to him. Every weapon and meister aim to be the best so one day Lord Death could use him other than that they go around the world helping others with their problems with Kishins."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"I don't think it's supposed to. The partners in the academy hold a human life in their hands and they think nothing of it when the Kishin eats it. In the end, they kill it and the weapon eats it themselves." Crimson looked out the window but he wasn't really looking at the scenery that was in his eyes. There was something in his mind and that thought was Cathy and how the black blood was flowing through her veins killing her cells bit by bit.

"Umm." Crimson snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry I was just... lost in a thought of mine. So what questions do you have for me?"

"Right, you said that you can explain to me about the missing memories."

"You remember how you died and when you died as well right?" Crimson asked and he expected to get no answer but Pyrrha answered anyways.

"Of course it was the time where I was in an unfamiliar place."

"You were burned to the point where your ashes were in the wind. You know how hard it is to retrieve even a little bit of ashes let alone revive you."

"Wait, what do you mean by reviving?"

"You know, bring back the dead. Like you die and come back to life and well not become a zombie." Crimson tried to loosen the mood but it only got her more confused. Crimson coughed in his hand to make his embarrassment lessen even my a little. "Ahem anyways to have you looking like that even though you were only having very little ashes I kind of revived you completely but it comes with a price and I alone had taken that task upon myself since I was the one who performed it."

"Can you tell me what's this thing that's preventing me from being complete?"

"It hurts a lot and it also makes you lose all the memories of the person you are in love with the most either that the person you care more than your own life."

"What do you mean when you said that it hurts a lot?"

"Well, I don't understand much either since I don't do it often and I don't plan to make it a daily thing but what I do is take the pain whatever you are experiencing that is out of the ordinary in your life here at Death City."

"You mean the constant pain that's been going on in my head when I try to remember about my past."

"I'll tell you all about your past but are you ready to listen to it." Pyrrha shook her head and she replied with something else.

"I have other questions that need answers much more than listening to my own past."

"Well, then we have all the time right now so ask away. There is no one in our way so be relaxed and I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Why did you tell me your secret when you yourself haven't confided with anyone one else especially Cathy."

"I was told by Cathy to rely on someone who I can be at ease but I still don't understand why I have told you those things either. Maybe it's because of the revival but somehow I can trust you since you kind of share my blood." Crimson really didn't know how to contain these feelings that seem to be in him. In all his years he had never felt any emotions not even when Cathy was in any danger. There was something wrong with him but he couldn't point out what of course.

"So you are saying that you would listen to Cathy even if it isn't good for you?"

"Of course I would do anything for Cathy since she is the only one that stayed by my side no matter what happened so I'll do the same for her. She... she... I can't explain this well enough for you to understand... We have this relationship... a bond... it's unbreakable and yet... at the same time... it's fragile." Crimson went silent and Pyrrha seemed to think about how it could be possible but knowing Crimson he defied his own destiny. Pyrrha's head started to hurt the moment she thought of the word destiny. She clutched her head as she looked at the black figure in her memory the one where she was sitting beside the person talking about destiny and fate. The feeling of hurt when they didn't understand her and she looked up at Crimson who had his hand on her head and he also had a concerned look on his face. The pain starts to lessen the more Crimson held onto her head. When Pyrrha was looking at Crimson's face she saw that his eyebrows were twitching just a little bit. She thought it was just the irritation he had since she was taking most of his time but she noticed that he took an inhale that showed his gums bloody from biting it down too hard.

"Crimson, you're getting hurt you can let go now." Pyrrha tried to pry Crimson's hand off of her head but he had a good grip on her. It didn't hurt her but she knew it was hurting for him.

"I'll... be... f... fine. I've... had worse than... this." Crimson tightened his jaw just so he would cry in pain. It wasn't like this before for him it would just be a passing thing but it seemed like something wasn't right.

"I'm getting you to the hospital. Come on Crimson." Pyrrha said in an attempt to get him help but he held himself still.

"Just take me to my place." Pyrrha shook her head and started helping Crimson towards the house. While Cathy couldn't get any sleep much rather something was preventing her from sleeping. There was something stirring in her and there was a painful feeling that makes it feel like it was tearing her up from the inside out. She started getting out of bed and lifted up her shirt. The moment she laid eyes on her stomach she saw her veins all black. She silently swore to herself before she started walking towards the door. She felt something coming up her throat and she started coughing into her hand. There she saw the blood on her hand and Lord Death was right there to witness it.

"How long do you have to live, Cathy?" Cathy wiped her blood away from her mouth and just thought about it.

"I think I have as much time until after the competition. Once it's over the blood would take over my sanity and I'll become mad, Overwritten with madness unable to get it back unless something happens."

"Does Crimson know about this?"

"I don't think so at least I hope he doesn't. I don't know what he'll do if he finds out that I'm going to be leaving him this soon."

"The festival is almost coming are you ready to give your life up so easily."

"I have no idea I just know that I'll be hurting more people if I say to help me."

"You don't know how this is going to work out since you can't see the future." Lord Death said trying to change her mind.

"I know I can't see the future but knowing that there are others that are going to help me just makes me sad."

"How come Cathy?" There was sadness in Cathy's eyes even though her face was smiling as her usual cheerful self.

"The more they try to save me the more hurt they get and when they find out there is no hope in saving me they'll just beat themselves for not trying so hard. SO that's why if I keep quiet to myself it'll play out as something that was inevitable."

* * *

 **Alright there is the new chapter and sorry I haven't been updating just well nothing really can't think of anything so yeah I'll try to think of good stuff in this.**


	15. Chapter 14

**People hello and welcome to yet another chapter of well this. Sorry, haven't been updating this for a while been busy since I chose to prioritize exams over this because well it's essential but when the break comes I'll try and get my works out much faster than waiting for couple months.**

"Cathy... you don't have to go through this alone." Lord Death said as Cathy struggled to get up from the ground. Cathy blinked many times to get her focus back to normal but it only made it worse. By worse it was not just 2 of the same image but the walls covered in red lines as well as some dots that were connected to the lines as well. Just like a spider web but Cathy shook her head to make it disappear. Still having her eyes impaired to whatever she was experiencing she started walking towards the lab with also the help of Lord Death guiding her way to the lab.

Pyrrha was having troubles herself as she tried to carry Crimson all the way to his house after he had made her swear to only to take him home and not the hospital. even though Pyrrha finally managed to get him outside from the Soul Relax Hotel. That's when she encountered Ruby and the others. They wanted to know what had happened and Yang wanted the full details of what was going on in the hotel away from everyone else. As Yang was pressing for answers Pyrrha just wanted to get Crimson better from whatever he was dealing with. As they were getting closer and closer to the house one step at a time there came out Lord Death with Cathy limp in his arms. His head turned to see them staring at him and walked up to them. They just looked at each other in the eyes, all of them didn't seem to notice that there were black lines going up and down on her skin. Lord Death noticed the rapid change in the fight for control over her body and began taking her away. He knew that Crimson was going to be fine but he couldn't take the risk of having both of them going out of control once they let the black blood into their minds and wreak havoc on the city. That was the one thing he didn't want so Lord Death scooped up Crimson who was almost unconscious and began walking away towards the academy. Ruby and the others didn't want to watch him walk away when they have so many questions on what was happening to them so they followed Lord Death to the academy and when Lord Death was about to enter the prison room he turned around making them stop in place.

"You guys, shouldn't enter here." He said but they didn't listen to him and then Spirit walked right in front of them making them stop and watch Lord Death carry Cathy and Crimson deeper and deeper into the place.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ruby said to him and he only looked at them before closing the door behind him.

"Kids, like you shouldn't go wandering the academy this late. You need to go home and get some rest." He said not moving from his place.

"But, what about Crimson? He's hurt and he needs help." Ruby retorted trying to get persuade Spirit into opening the door to them but all he did was shake his head and stand firm in the spot. No matter how fast Ruby's semblance was Spirit was right there to catch her but somehow during Ruby's futile attempts Yang decided to come in since as her older sister she needed to protect Ruby and watching Ruby get beaten by Spirit didn't make it any better. Yang thought it was her time to shine as Ruby showed her her puppy eyes in the midst of being thrown back from a little flick.

"That's it, you got some Spirit in you so I'm going all out and hey I like a challenge." She said smiling and a little bit of laughing as her gauntlets took shape around her hands and covering her knuckles so she wouldn't peel off her skin when punching the daylights out of him or so it seemed. After a couple minutes, Spirit was almost out of stamina because he was busy thinking about how his little angel would look like if she wasn't following her father's footsteps in training with a scythe. Yang dashed forward as Spirit dodged on instinct and he instantly regretted his decision because right behind him was the door leading to where Lord Death was and Yang completely busted the door down with her shotgun gauntlets. Ruby cheered as Yang gave a thumbs up to Ruby and as they were about to enter the area they all froze. Something was preventing them from entering and someone finally revealed themselves.

"Well, good students shouldn't be in here but, I guess I just got myself some more guinea pigs for my research. I'm intrigued on how you guess have powers called a semblance and an aura that prevents you from taking any real damage to a certain extent." Stein came in rolling on the wheelchair and them one of the wheels hit an out of place rocks and he was flung from the chair and into the ground. He got up again and walked over to his chair and began to do it once again. It wasn't any better than the first time because he was flung from the same spot and landed in the exact same place as he did before. He was about to do it again until Spirit started yelling at Professor Stein that not everyone likes being tested on and somewhere along the lines they started reminiscing about the past. The others thought it was the perfect time to escape but they had forgotten that they were frozen in place by something unknown that Stein did the moment they were about to enter the door. Stein and Spirit started arguing over the things Stein has done to endangered species that he has been dissecting in the EAT class but he grinned it off and said that they were important in the class to know your opponent from inside and out. As Ruby and the others continued listening into the argument that Stein and Spirit were having Lord Death began to come up from the restricted area empty-handed.

"You can let the students go now, Stein." Lord Death said to him but he didn't allow Ruby and the others to pass him as he was exiting the place. He looked down on them and stopped in his tracks so none of them get behind him. "You guys should be getting back to your dorms it's a busy day tomorrow."

"Well, how are we going to do anything tomorrow if you just took Crimson to who know where?" Weiss retorted towards Lord Death but he didn't answer her just motioned Stein and Spirit to take them away. When Ruby and the others were taken away only Pyrrha remained and Lord Death somehow knew that she wasn't going to leave.

"Well, aren't you going to be going to your dorms or do I have to bring you there myself?" Pyrrha didn't move from her spot and she was gravitating towards her weapons if anything happens, but before anything could happen Crimson emerged from the door and placed a hand on Lord Death.

"It's alright, Lord Death, I'll talk care of her and well, Cathy... she's still resting." Lord Death noticed the sadness in his voice and eyes and just nodded his head and started walking away. Crimson walked up to Pyrrha and just smiled at her as if anything that happened at the hotel didn't even happen. "Come on, there is no use for us to be staying here." He said towards Pyrrha who didn't believe his words but he gave her a reassuring smile and he took her hand and started walking out of the basement of the DWMA. Lord Death watched the two of them walk up the stairs to the normal side of the building and he went back down into the doorway. As he entered the doorway her turned left and unlocked the door from the multiple series of locks he had placed in there. When he entered, he saw Cathy in restraints as she struggled to get out of them.

"Let me out. Let me out. Let me out." Cathy kept repeating as she struggled even more as blood started dripping off the restraints. Lord Death watched Cathy for a good 5 minutes before injecting her with a sleeping serum so she could calm down. As Cathy was finally sleeping Lord Death pulled out another needle from one of Cathy's pockets in her jacket that he took off of her. He debated whether or not to inject her with it. He remebered their conversation as Cathy was in her lab.

* * *

 _"Lord Death, if you cannot contain the black blood that is desperately taking over my body use this." Cathy handed him a needle that had liquid as clear as glass. Lord Death shook his head and put it into Cathy's jacket._

 _"You will know yourself if you can't handle it. I will not have you entrusting your life to me just because of a little thing like this." Cathy clutched the area where her heart lies and her breathing was getting shorter and shorter._

 _"Lord... De...ath..., there is something... I need... to... tell.. you...," Cathy walked towards him but as she said the final word she fell down and luckily Lord Death caught her._

* * *

He looked at her and shook his head. He placed the needle right back into the pocket and just wiped away the sweat and blood that was on Cathy. With that, he left the room and locked the room once more.

As Crimson took Pyrrha out of the DWMA and to his house where Ruby and the others were waiting. He turned to her and said.

"You asked me if you can regain your memories from before coming here right?" Pyrrha only nodded as Crimson looked at her. "I don't know how to give back memories, I'm sorry, all I can say is that for years I've been trying to find a way to get beck memories but I can't nothing ever works. So, don't hope for them back just ask someone who knows you very well and just go along with it. Because after you get used to the feeling it kind of just sticks there."

"Is that what happened to you? Knowing that you'll always be alone just like now."

"Yes, I have been and always will be alone when Cathy goes off to do anything she likes and all I can really do is wait for her to return in one piece. So, if anything happens to the people here in the city or Cathy. I will always choose Cathy no matter what happens. Be it her running loose in a city killing people I'll stay by her as her cuts down those in front of her. I won't stop her."

"Why would you go as far as letting her kill people?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Crimson shouted at Pyrrha and caused Ruby and the others to open the door to see who was there. Crimson let out a breath and continued on. "She is the reason I live and without her, I am nothing you hear no nothing."

"That's not true there are others who care about you."

"If people care about me so much then why do they try to get me kicked out of the DWMA. I see the looks they give me as I walk through the halls. Fear that's all I can see, I can feel them distancing themselves from me. Not one person came up to me willingly to be my friend but when Cathy is in the room she is always surrounded by people. Like I said me and her are the like a coin. One side is good and the other side is bad but you cannot separate us since we are one."

"Don't you think that's going overboard, just because a few people might not like you doesn't mean you can turn your back on the world." Pyrrha tried to reason with him.

"The only reason why Cathy is in that state... the reason why she went back to that city... where she met her again... WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME! You say that a few people might hate me but Cathy risked her life just so she can clear me from a list where I get kidnapped and probably experimented on." Ruby got out of the house when she heard enough and hugged him. "What are you doing, Ruby? I have no time for hugs at the moment." Ruby didn't listen to him and just kept hugging him.

"Everything will be okay, Crimson, I know it because you aren't the bad guy. You're scared that you might lose the one thing that you care about am I right?" Crimson didn't answer her and just let the moment of silence end the day for him.

* * *

 **Now that I finished this chapter I'm going to be studying for a bit and hopefully not be as lazy to not write some more for this fanfic. Crossing my fingers here since I usually forget that I have some things to write and well no one ever reminds me to finish it off haha. No worries I haven't forgotten about this yet hopefully unless the new semester kicks in and I become more stressed out about it haha anyways I'm done rambling see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 15

**New chapter! Yes! Ahem sorry about that anyways I like to say that this fanfic you are reading right now I have absolutely no idea what to write next so well I think you can call it a writer's block of some sorts and yes I know but I just finished my exams and then took a break as that happened I got more and lazier in writing this but well I have no excuses the ideas aren't coming to me like it has when I first started this fanfic so yeah. I hope you bear with me as I bleed to get new ideas into this fanfic.**

* * *

"Sorry, can you repeat that I think I misheard that?" Crimson said hoping that he did hear wrongly about Ruby's suggestion. Everyone else was nodding their head along hoping that they also heard their leader wrong.

"Like I said, you told us that we don't know Cathy as much as you do. So, introduce us to her... she is part of our team and all. Besides, nothing calls out friends with a little girls talk I mean we can talk about weapons or boys or I know shopping... maybe we can even talk about you and see what she knows and hoping that she isn't hiding anything from you." When Ruby finished Crimson put up his hand to give him a moment.

"I know what you said about that I meant the part after that." Ruby started thinking what she might have said after that and then she remembered.

"You mean the part where we grab the girl who was fighting with Cathy in that weird looking city and bring her here," Crimson replied in annoyance.

"Yes, I mean that one. Now, I ask this of you, when you are having a fight, you usually keep your distance, correct?" They all nodded in agreement and Crimson continued on. "And that distance right here is perfect for them considering that Cathy is a wanted criminal in that city, as a murderer, right?" They nodded once more. "The girl is working somewhat in a police department so what happens if we bring the girl to Cathy who right now is currently resting." Ruby gave it a thought and she replied happily.

"They would shake hands and make up and then they would hug just like when I have a fight with Yang cause she know I don't mean it." Ruby gave a thumbs up to Yang. Yang gave her a thumbs up in return with a playful wink showing that they were on good terms.

"No, they would not. What I see is that Christina that's her name, of course, would handcuff Cathy and send her back to the city only to lock her up in a maximum security place serving her sentence for life since she has caused them a world of trouble. Now, tell me which one do you think sounds more realistic?"

"Well, I'll say Crimson has a point here, what do you think was going to happen to Cathy if we do bring Christina from that place? They aren't exactly close enough to be called friends." Weiss said as she sides with Crimson.

"Come on, Ice Queen, you and Ruby weren't exactly on the best of terms either but you still do well with each other," Yang said.

"That's because we are partners and I have no choice but to be friendly with that dimwit." Ruby started tearing up and in that moment she started to regret her words just a little bit. However, Yang wasn't going to let go of the fact that Ruby was about top cry over Weiss' words.

"We aren't friends, Weiss?" Ruby said as she gave Weiss the puppy dog eyes and Weiss caved in the moment Ruby held Zwei as well.

"Well, we are but that's because we are partners and partners look out for each other as if our lives depended on it," Weiss said before she got angry for even trying to explain herself. Yang just laughed at her explanation as Weiss began to blush for her action. Crimson, however, wasn't amused by it all.

"Anyways," Crimson interrupted the weird atmosphere that he was foreign to it. "I suggest if you want to be friends with Cathy you find another way because Cathy won't like it if you bring Christina here even for a little moment. You don't know what kind of history they have and the less you know the better." He said as he stood up and walked out of the house.

"Well, that was a bust," Yang said as she started leaning against the chair only balancing it on the two back legs of the chair. "But seriously Ruby, you actually thought that bringing Christina would get us be friends with Cathy?" Ruby shook her head happily and Yang could see it in her eyes that she was really serious about it. As the older sister, she would do anything to keep her lil sis happy even if it meant for her to lie but in this situation, she kept quiet knowing that her next words would probably break her heart. Weiss cut it with her question.

"Now that I think about it where is Cathy I haven't seen her since Lord Death brought her to that weird basement they have in the DWMA." Everyone just shrugged however in another place Cathy was all fine and happily waiting for someone"

* * *

 **Cathy's side**

Cathy leaned against the wall of the school waiting for them to show themselves. She was in a happy mood knowing that the black blood decided to ease up enough for her to pretend that everything is fine but just in case she kept the syringe close to her in case something does happen and she was prepared for it. There someone came out with a frown and Cathy knew who it was immediately since there is no one else with 3 white strips on half of his head. It was weird for him to have half of his hair to only be on the left side of his hair considering he has a severe case of OCD. (It all deals with symmetry)

"Oh, look it's Death the Kid." Cathy smiled but he gave her an angry look. He walked up to her but he didn't say anything. Maka and Soul were next to come up dragging along a tired Liz and Patty, as soon as they came within talking distance Cathy started out still with a smile. "So, I heard you guys have been asking questions about me and I would love to answer them all, however..." Cathy said as she glanced at her watch and showed it to the rest of them to prove her point. "Shouldn't you guys be in school or practicing with the teams that have been assigned to you for the tournament." They all shook their heads and Cathy nodded along trying to think of what to say next but Maka cut in.

"We want answers and you are the only one who can give it to us. So we aren't leaving until we get them." She said sternly towards Cathy who just looked up at the sky for a second and then giving her a smile.

"Well, I think you guys are missing someone." They looked around question why Cathy would say that and Cathy gave them the answer. "What happened to Black Star?" The atmosphere became tense as they all looked at each other. Soul finally answered after sharing a glance at Maka.

"Well, the moment we said that we were going to talk to you he said 'oh Cathy is finally back then I the great Black Star will start preparing the final battle that will illuminate my spot as a God hahaha' and then he ran off with Tsubaki and his team towards one of the practice rooms." Cathy chuckled seeing the image of him trying to work with his teammates.

"Alright, alright, I give so how about we go to a place where no one will interrupt us and start the questioning from there. However, I've got to ask where are your guys' teammates from the other school." They all looked at each other and Soul shrugged it off of course but Maka just said they were preparing for the fighting tournament. Cathy just nodded her head and just started walking off towards a more private area so she could get it over with. Once they reached to her home since she knew people would most likely avoid her house for reasons that contain 99 percent of Crimson's fault and rumors about him made it perfect fro no one to interfere with their conversations. However, the second Cathy entered the door she was bombarded with roses and found herself laying on the ground with a person on her. The person got up and said with a shine in her eyes.

"Cathy, would you like to be my friend?" The brunette looked at Cathy and Cathy just smiled at her and replied.

"How about you get off of me first and then we can be friends." She got off her willingly and Cathy got up as well and grabbed her hand to shake it. "There we go we are friends now I have other matters to attend to before you crashed into me." Cathy looked over and motioned the others to come inside which they entered. Cathy started walking away, however, Ruby started following her towards a room until Cathy stopped her. "What are you doing, Ruby?"

"Wwwwweeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll, I was wondering if since we are friends and all we could... oh, I don't know... share secrets," Ruby said happily giving her a face that no one as yet refused to do her bidding on.

"No, I told you I have things to do and you are not in it." Ruby was immediately shocked that it didn't work and hung her head as she slowly walked away.

"Okay..." She said in sadness. Cathy looked at Ruby and felt guilty about what she had done and scratched her neck before calling out to Ruby. When Ruby heard her name she ran right back to Cathy and entered a room.

"So, what kind of questions do you have for me?" Cathy said turning around and the doors slammed shut making everyone jump from the surprise. After that shock, Maka went first.

"Cathy, you have to explain everything to us."

"Everything?" Cathy said confused.

"Yes, everything." Everyone nodded when Maka said that. Cathy started thinking and she a general idea about what Maka was saying.

"Down to the last detail of everything that's happening in my life?"

"Yes you have to explain everything and I mean everything." She nodded and started her explanation.

"Well, it all started 26 years ago, in one of many cities that has peace and no war maybe just the occasional crime but nothing major. There in the Northwest side of the city, my mother and father decided to try for another baby. There in the hospital where my mother was about to give birth on April-" Cathy was cut off when Soul and Maka yelled that that was going too far back. Cathy pouted a little bit but began for real this time. "When I was 18 I was kidnapped by the underground society to Academy City so they could do some testing on me. They killed my mother while taking me and they took my cousin Christina who was also there at the time. More subjects for them to experiment on." Cathy cheered even though she got no reaction from then and just continued on. "I was subject 245 all the other people before that had failed in reaching their goal a level 6 child. One who surpasses any other person in that city so it says in theory anyways. So after succeeding in the normal tests they began to do other testings and for some reason some other person came into the research and offered a solution that would enhance their studies by a whole lot and as scientists are with expirements being a success they took it without doubting what was inside the container." Cathy stopped for a second to catch her breath. "That container had black blood insi-" She was cut off when everyone shouted.

"What?! How did such a person get a hold onto such a thing?" Cathy just shrugged because she really didn't know who gave it to them or how it was in their hands.

"Anyways, they injected the whole bottle into me and-" She was once again cut off by Kid who said.

"Why aren't you going crazy with madness like with the Kishin who my father defeated by ripping all of his skin and using it as his prison." Cathy thought about it for a moment and was about to say nothing to them but she knew that they would just press on that matter more than listening to her story. She let out a sigh knowing that it would be a very long day for her.

"Tell me what's the difference between me and Crimson?" Cathy started off there in hopes for them to pick up the pieces. They started listing off points.

"Well, he's like really obsessed with you."

"Quick-tempered."

"Quick to use violence."

"Assumes the worst in people."

"Thinks everyone except you is an enemy."

"Cold."

"Merciless."

"Just a tad of crazy."

"While, you Cathy is like the opposite, you never seem to mind what people say or do you just think it's natural or be oblivious to the fact there is a darkness in the city." Cathy responded after that.

"I'm not oblivious to the darkness here it's more like I think it' should go on since it's a part of life that are dependent on each other however there are some darkness' that need to be put to an end."

"Yeah, so we answered your question but I don't see how this has to do with the black blood and it's madness that is impossible to control."

"Do you remember what happened at the battle competition last year?" All of them except for Ruby nodded. "Crimson lost control and almost killed his opponent. Some could say he went mad." That one word held everything and yet it didn't to some people it depended on how they interpret it.

"I don't understand what you are getting at so would you quit it with the mind games and just be straight up to the point." Kid growled at her since he needed answers and he has the person in question in front of him and yet she wouldn't say anything. Cathy gave them a sad smile and did what Kid asked.

"Crimson has the madness and not me. He can't control the madness hence the reason why I died that day. No I didn't die that day I was long gone even before all that. The day I died was the day they injected that blood into me. I didn't even meet Crimson until after I was injected with the blood and he knew everything about me as I know everything of him right at this moment. Me and him share a soul a soul that wants to be whole again and it's just like you said once an evil is always evil. I will be paying a price for all of this a price that it far to kind for me." Cathy stopped there and everyone else was just quiet not knowing on how to answer her until Ruby said something.

"Hey, what's so special about black blood?" Cathy looked at her and smiled and in return got a smile back.

"Well, Ruby, let's just say black blood is a evil thing that let's people have power but in return you turn into a beast that no longer has it's humanity."

"You mean like grimm they are the creatures manifested from the negative emotions of us humans and the faunus but they are somewhat easy to deal with since I have my sweetheart." She pulled out her scythe right there and started petting it.

"You can put it that way but the black blood does more than that it's like another creature inhibiting your body and once you lose control you'll most likely never be able to get it back. That's what's going to happen to me I will soon to cease to exist and Crimson will go mad. He can't control it he never could I was the one holding the restraints to it and it knew so it started attacking me and now I'm about to die and the beast is ready to come out of it's cage. I hope that when the day I die your father Kid, will be the one to kill me with as minimal casualties as possible." Cathy looked at them with Lord Death now at the doorway with still a neutral expression in his mask of a face.

* * *

 **Okay I will end it there since I have no ideas after this and I really kind of hoped I would have finished this chapter by my birthday but it has passed and well I missed 3 days of school so I'm swamped with new material that I barely understand so it'll most likely be a while before I post another chapter from either this or my other one called glass is fragile just like a human soul. Review? Like? Hate? Tell me so I can do my utmost best to improve my writing and stuff like that so see you guys again.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, Hey Heys I'm back with another chapter of well this. How are you guys liking it so far? Yeah yeah I know I'm taking too long and it's been over a year since I have started this. I don't even know when this is going to end however I'm going to see this to the end. So I'm going to stop right here and let you guys read what you guys came for.**

* * *

"Father, did you know about this?" Kid turned his body and head towards Lord Death who was still at the entrance of the room. Lord Death didn't say anything, however, Cathy responded.

"He isn't too blame here. I didn't tell him a lot of details of my situation. I just gave him the most simplistic version I could think of. That's why Crimson got off with everything he did. Lord Death isn't a person who would give people second chances in the DWMA. Once they break a rule he expels them but I put in a favor. A favor that lets Crimson do most things he wants." Cathy said as she looked at the floor rather than everyone else. She started hugging herself because she felt like she was all alone. No one would be able to help her. A burden from day one into the world. "Don't blame Crimson for anything, he's just a little kid and yet I made him grow up into a mature adult so quickly." Cathy felt like she was going to cry but tried to will herself to not do it in front of everyone. What Cathy didn't expect was a hug from anyone in the room since after hearing that what was to be expected. She was a monster, a monster that is ready to kill them if they did something wrong. It was wise for them not to go near her since she wasn't quite sure that she could tame the black blood from attacking the people whom she called friends but here she was being hugged by the recently made brunette friend. She was confused whether or not to return the hug so many thoughts raced through her mind. If she were to accept the hug who knows of the black blood would pierce through the young girl's life making her bleed all over the floor. If she were to deny it then what would happen, having the same thing repeated all over again. Deal with it all over again. The loneliness, the pain what else was there for her to debate. Rejection is the best option, though would she really accept their help but what for. Having their plans fail in the end. Not trying hard enough? Not noticing any of this in the first place? As Cathy was reaching for Ruby's shoulders in order to push her away Lord Death answered finally.

"Cathy, haven't you been through enough? Just let them do as they please. If there is any way to save you then take it." Cathy gritted her teeth and finally pushed Ruby away. There was so much anger in her that she had forgotten how it felt like to experience it and let it show to others.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!" Cathy shouted and she couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She looked up at them as her tears were already streaming down from her eyes to her cheeks and finally dripping down onto the floor. "You don't think I haven't tried to find a solution to this for the past 7 years. You actually think I would allow myself accept death so easily. Of course, I want to live but what purpose would there be if other people lives have to be sacrificed by it. I know I am weak, I know that I shouldn't have kept this quiet but what good would it make. The DWMA students don't have time to deal with a small situation such as mine." Lord Death was surprised by the information Cathy had confessed but he still wasn't convinced that it was the best way to handle a situation such as hers.

"Well, we are here now and we are going to help you?" Ruby interjected as she said with a bright smile that showed no sense of pity or sympathy towards her new found friends. Cathy just scoffed it off as she wiped the tears from her eyes, cheeks as well as her chin. As soon as she finished attempting to wipe the tears off her face she laughed to herself thinking about Ruby's words. Everyone in the room was confused by her action until she finally managed to say something out of her laughter.4

"It would take a miracle for you guys to help me. A soul is supposed to be complete not what me and Crimson have at the moment. The good and the bad but they have to coexist with each other and yet here we are in this situation. So excuse me for finding this so funny... sometimes I just wished that I had died that day then we would have to be in this mess in the first place." Cathy said the last part in a whisper hoping that no one heard her. Ruby rushed up to Cathy and put her hands on Cathy's shoulders and gave her a smile not our of pity but out of hope that was brimming from her heart.

"It's okay to be scared, Cathy but you have to know that we are all here for you and just because you tried to figure out this alone and found nothing doesn't mean that there isn't a possible way in getting this black blood out of you." Cathy scoffed at the idea and looked at Ruby.

"There is no way in getting black blood out of my system. It's like real blood and once you lose 40% of the blood in your body you will die." Cathy said and no one said anything further. There was silence for a good minute or two until Weiss busted in through the room and said.

"Ruby! What have I told you on skipping practice? You know how much I hate you slacking off since you are the leader of our team." She walked into the middle of the room while Crimson, Blake, and Yang were just outside the room. Crimson was completely surprised at this but the other two were already used to the constant bickering of Weiss towards Ruby.

"But... but...but Weiss." She whined towards Weiss and everyone's eyes were on them.

"No complaining Ruby and Cathy you need to come with us as well... you do not know how much practice you have missed and the tournament is just days away. We need you in tip top shape so we can win this." Weiss grabbed Ruby and started dragging her away. Cathy didn't follow her, she just watched them leave and looked at everyone else.

"Well, any of you guys have anything to say I'm all ears." Kid was the first to ask.

"Why can't we just kill you now, that way it'll be easier to deal with you and no innocent bystanders would be able to get hurt." All of them looked at Kid well except Liz and Patty.

"Kid, you don't think that right?" Lord Death looked at his son. Cathy started thinking about that and Lord Death Death chopped her when he saw that she was seriously thinking about it.

"Hey what is that for?" Cathy said as she rubbed her head.

"I'm not letting you consider that fact and I don't think Crimson would like the fact that you are willing to die for him very easily." Cathy stiffened her body the moment Crimson's name came up.

"Father, haven't you thought of this as well, if she is dead then the madness wouldn't be able to take over and you could seal her up and we won't have to go through this nightmare." Kid said angrily towards his father as he points towards Cathy who was looking at them. Before Cathy could say anything a fuming Weiss barged right in and started dragging Cathy out of there and down to the practice room.

"I swear I am surrounded by idiots." She said as Cathy watched her pale skin slowly get redder and redder from anger. She starts mumbling to herself and Cathy simply ignored it as she let herself be dragged by her. Once they reached the practice rooms Weiss shoved Cathy to the middle of the room and was closed off by everyone else.

"So... anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" Cathy said as innocently as she could but it wasn't fooling Ruby's team and Crimson was quite confused at this.

"Cathy, I've had it up to here." Weiss up her hand above her head to indicate her point. "And I don't really appreciate you treating us like strangers. I mean we are your guests that happen to use your rooms and also be on the team with you." Cathy just stared at Weiss as if it was to let her continue on with her rant. "You are so unbelievable." Weiss took out her handkerchief and started ripping it apart. "You were so nice in the beginning and then you put distance between us and then you decided to leave Crimson alone which by the way he broke down and he told us mostly everything. He trusts us but not as much as he trusts you. He even defended you the moment the plane landed in this city and what do you do about it. Nothing not even a simple mumble of gratitude." Cathy was listening as she watched the little torn pieces float down to the floor. Cathy just waited as Weiss continued ranting about well everything about her until Weiss finally pointed at her and said. "Cathy, I challenge you to a duel since you don't seem to be getting any of my opinions through that thick skull of yours I'll be glad to beat you. If I win, you are to spill everything about yourself and if you win well you can do anything you want."

"And what happens if I really don't want to participate in this duel because it's a waste of time and second I really don't want to hurt anyone." Cathy tried to reason out which was going through quite terribly. "Look, I have no urge to fight with you but seeing that I cannot escape so I'll entertain you." Cathy shifted her feet around into a more comfortable fighting stance and she pulled out some gloves and put them on. Weiss was fuming with rage pulled out Myrtenaster and readied herself. Everyone went out the room and started watching in the room above where you can see everything. They didn't want to get in the way of Weiss' fury since they all remember her wrath. Crimson on the other hand really didn't want to get caught between them since well he got a feeling he wouldn't like the aftermath. "Whenever you are ready, Weiss," Cathy said as calmly as possible ignoring the voices that kept saying kill over and over again in the back of her mind. Weiss lifted up her Myrtenaster and used her Glyph to immediately go towards Cathy, however, all Cathy saw was a Weiss coming forward to her at a very slow pace. Cathy dodged it and grab a hold of Weiss' wrist and twisted it outward and gripped her hand hard enough that it made her drop the weapon but she wasn't done yet. Cathy pulled her and she got behind her to twist her arm on her back. Weiss summoned up her Knight and Cathy didn't react fast enough so she was hit at full force making a body-shaped hole in the wall. Cathy emerged out of there without a scratch and Crimson twitched a bit knowing that at that moment before impact the black blood hardened. Crimson also noticed when Cathy came out of that she was fighting off a smile but he knew that she was letting it take control. He also knew that she would do her utmost hardest in suppressing it. Cathy launched herself towards Weiss much faster than Ruby's semblance. Before anyone could realize it Cathy was on the other side of the room with Weiss in her hands about to strangle the life out of her. In Cathy's eyes, all she could see was a scientist. It didn't really help that her clothes were white and the room was white itself.

"How does it feel to know that you are hanging by Death's door. You can see your eyes are getting spotty that's when your brain is telling you to get air and as you try to get air you can't since I'm covering your air passage. So I'll tell you again and this is my last warning don't you ever and I mean ever harm her again because if you do you'll be the one with a bunch of bodies hanging over your head." As the summoned Knight tried to save Weiss, Cathy didn't look at the Knight as it was swinging its sword down to get her away from Weiss. Before it could touch her Cathy dropped Weiss in the middle of the room and started punching the Knight. Of course, it didn't have any effect on it and Weiss was still conscious as it happened. Weiss and the others watched as Cathy was dodging the attacks of the Knight. Each time it tried to hit her with its sword and Cathy would either dodge it or block it with her hands. At one point she grabbed the sword by its blade making her blood drip to the ground until it was enough for it to make her a katana. She swung the blade around like she was dancing. Yang said out loud.

"Hey Rubes, she's like you. You can dance with your weapon but you can't dance in heels. You think she can't dance in heels as well because then you guys would definitely be two peas in a pod." She snickered at her own comment.

"Hey, that's no fair they are like stilts for ladies and have you seen me I don't want to every wear those lady stilts. I can do just fine with shoes." Ruby tried reasoning about her troubles with heels but no on was listening to her since they were watching the fight. In the practice room, Cathy was still fighting the Knight. Each time Cathy's blade hit the Knight's sword some blood would go onto it and what the Knight didn't notice was that the blood was getting all over its armor. Cathy finally stopped right beside Weiss and she watched the Knight run towards her with the sword about to take her head and she snapped her fingers. The Knight was then frozen in place and Cathy watched it try to struggle. Cathy turned around to Weiss and said.

"Are you finally done?" As she tried to maintain her breathing from all the running and whatnot. Weiss just glared at Cathy.

"I believe I still have my aura in the orange section while you may not be in the orange." Weiss looked at Cathy as if she had won. Cathy gave her a smile back and somehow it sent chills down to Weiss.

"I guess that I'm going to have to bring that down now won't I?" Before Cathy could do anything, she was dragged back by Crimson who fled from the viewing room and into the practice room before any harm was done. As Crimson was dragging Cathy off she kept muttering Kill them kill them over and over again and he knew that she had lost the madness but she was struggling as she didn't attack Crimson. That's what he thought to himself at least.

* * *

 **Hey, guys here is a new chapter... finally I mean I made my brain bleed on how this was to come out and I'd like to say I finally did it. A fight scene after what 5-7 chapters I have no idea anymore cause I have completely forgotten whoops. Well, I'll try to get this finished but yay I didn't actually think I would get up to 10k views on this fanfic my very first one and I get 10k wow. I'm very surprised at the numbers especially since it's in the crossover section and I know that they are rarely looked up but yeah. I thank you guys in continuing reading this. So I'll leave right now to try and update this before I head off to school.**


	18. Chapter 17

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she ran as fast as she could to the practice room. Weiss was in shock since the smile on Cathy's face replayed in her head. The smile that can paralyze you without any damage at all. A smile like a person who truly enjoyed what they were doing, a smile that like a person who has succumbed to madness. Ruby, on the other hand, was shaking Weiss to get her attention as the rest of her teammates finally caught up to her. "Hello, Weiss, I'm about to dirty your combat skirt if you don't get up and oh oh oh I'm also going to eat my cookies on the bed."

"Don't you dare eat cookies on your bed, Ruby Rose!" Weiss finally snapping out of her trance and started focusing on Ruby. "When you eat cookies, you leave crumbs and those crumbs go to your bed and you don't ever clean them... EVER! That is not lady-like at all." Weiss then started rambling about the proper etiquette on how a lady should act. As Weiss was doing that Ruby gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh, Weiss, I finally got you back." Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby, I know you Yanged it in there for a while but don't you think you are being a little dramatic. It's like without Weiss the whole place will fall apart." Yang started pointing to the Cathy shaped hole in the wall that was crumbling. Blake shook her head at the bad pun and so did everyone else.

"Yang, now is not the time to be pulling jokes," Blake said as she looked at the direction of where Crimson had run off to with Cathy in his arms.

"Oh, come on, it's not like it was a life and death situation here, I mean everything has to be put to a stop if you know what I mean." Yang winked as everyone recalled the Knight stopping just before it hit Cathy. They groaned at yet another pun of Yangs.

"Like I said now is not the time Yang and you should know it by now."

"Alright, all jokes aside what did happen in here that made Crimson run out of here like his life depended on it." Yang chuckled at the sight of him running off as fast as Ruby but not fast enough to leave dust in the wind or rose petals.

"I think it had something to do with Cathy," Weiss said as she remembered the smile she gave off it wasn't the same smile she offered when they met or any other time. "She doesn't seem right the moment she crashed into the wall." Ruby and Yang looked at her confused while Blake had a fight idea on what was happening with that she went on to find Crimson. However, she was pulled back by Yang who caught her trying to sneak away from the group.

"Hold on there, Kitty, you seem eager to leave us so why don't you tell us what you know." Blake was silent hoping that her suspicions weren't true. "Oh, come on, Blakey, you can trust us we are your teammates and teammates always have each other's backs," Yang said pouting that Blake wasn't opening up even after their encounter as she researched on the White Fang.

"It's nothing, guys, I just want to look at some books," Blake said knowing that it was a very obvious lie. Everyone didn't buy it at all and looked at her waiting for the real truth. "I wanted to see Crimson and Cathy and see what happened at this fight you know." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well if you're going then we are all going seeing as Crimson would rather protect Cathy than us I mean it's very understandable to protect your partner but we aren't the bad guys," Weiss said as she stood up and started walking but no one was following her. "Well, are you guys coming or what and besides I think Blake can do the leading since I have no idea where they went." Blake nodded in agreement and started wandering around on where they would possibly be but surprisingly they weren't in the house. Once they were outside they met up with Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty and Lord Death. They were talking amongst themselves well more like Kid shouting to Lord Death. Liz and Patty were not caring about the situation and was off in their own little world. Maka and Soul were having an argument which resulted in Soul hugging Maka as she blushed too many shades of red until she had steam coming out of her head and embraced him back. After watching, the very dramatic scene that could only be seen in a tv show or other viewing of any kind Lord Death looked at the girls.

"Can I help you?" He said as he ignored his son's fuming arguments. The girls all looked at each other wondering why Lord Death is ignoring a student who was asking him questions and whatnot.

"Well..." Yang started but since the girls had enough of her puns Weiss intervened while Blake kept a hand over Yang's mouth.

"Do you know where Crimson went? He just kind of bolted out of the practice room with Cathy who was being all weird." Lord Death started pondering on whether or not he saw him.

"Saaa." He brought up his hands and didn't exactly know where he went. Death the Kid stopped his petty arguments and looked at the girls.

"Now tell me why on earth you want to know where they are?"

"Because something about Cathy was different this time like she was controlled by someone." Everyone became quiet after Ruby said that and they all looked at each other. Lord Death finally broke the silence.

"Do you mind telling me what happened in the practice rooms?" Ruby nodded and started from the beginning.

* * *

 **Over at Crimson's side...**

Running as Cathy thrashed around in his arms struggling to be let go so she could wreak havoc in Death City. He wasn't going to let that happen since this wasn't her at all. This was the madness taking control over her and he still doesn't understand how they got to her. Once he reached the dungeon where he and Cathy were just recently put he let her go and locked the door behind him hoping that Cathy doesn't put any danger to the citizens of the city.

"Crimson, come on, you know me I wouldn't hurt a soul over there," Cathy said in her usual voice but something inside Crimson told him that he shouldn't trust her words no matter what. "I'm still same old me, Crimson, the one who is by your side after all these years. We know each other in ways no one understands. We're like best friends that tell each other everything. Tell me a time where I kept a secret from you." Cathy said as she crossed her arms even though this was the madness controlling her as they kept the real Cathy locked up in a box where no one could hear her futile attempts in regaining control.

"I... can't" Crimson's voice broke as tears attempted to fall out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't understand the Cathy that he always knew. He felt that it was his fault that this has happened. This was karma coming back at him for living... for killing Cathy if the first place. "You have to stay there... you... you're not well," Cathy growled, yes and this startled Crimson. She slammed her hands into the door but it didn't break surprisingly.

"That's bull!" She was seething with anger and at that moment Crimson knew that this wasn't Cathy at all. "You don't want to believe that the Cathy you knew would be like this."

"She isn't at all!" Crimson shouted in retort to the madness that was aggravating him more and more. "I know her and this isn't who she is. She is kind, caring, weak, selfless and far more innocent than you. I saw you... back in the practice room. You loved the feeling of being superior. You wanted my teammate to suffer... your smile told me that you... you were enjoying it. Cathy would never and I mean never do that. She would stop and apologize for taking it too far!" Crimson couldn't stand looking at her since he knew that the more he looked at Cathy the more he would listen to her voice and let her do what she wants. Even though he knew that Cathy was in there somewhere and the madness is in control. He would still do it that is how much loyalty he has for her and how much he loves her to the point.

"Crimson, sometimes I need to let loose since I can't always be caring. I mean those teammates of ours... they are... how do you say it," 'Cathy' pretended to think about the word for dramatic effect. "Annoying and they can really push my buttons," Cathy smirked at Crimson tensed up at her words. "They kept asking and asking about us. I was getting sick of it really. I mean come on if we have secrets why not let it stay a secret. What's the point in telling people? They will just pity us just like Lord Death is right now." 'Cathy' whispered the last part even though there was no one in the room except for them.

"No, you're wrong, Cathy, will never be like that." Crimson balled up his hands into a fist hard enough to give himself white knuckles and draw blood in the process. 'Cathy' was having the time of her life looking at Crimson's reactions to his precious Cathy. She knew that Cathy wouldn't be coming out soon now that she had almost all control over her body. There wasn't going to be a second thought of ever going back to the prison cell that Cathy so carefully designed within herself to keep the madness in. All it took was the continuous nightmares, illusions, and suggestions to finally open a crack in Cathy.

"Cathy doesn't tell you everything." She sang out tone-deaf. "She has secrets of her own and doesn't trust baby Crimson to help her at all." 'Cathy started laughing at this and Crimson had enough. He started walking out the door and the last thing he heard was. "Cathy is planning on dying so you can live your life here." Crimson was shocked at this. He couldn't believe her words not one bit. He knew that he shouldn't listen to them, that it's not Cathy at all, however, he started doubting Cathy. Once he realized that he was doubting Cathy he felt so much guilt that he ran out of the building onto to bump into Lord Death. Well, more like running off and Lord Death grabbing the collar of Crimson's coat and pulling him back to face him and Crimson's assigned team.

"Now, where do you think you are going off to Crimson? Can't you see you left 4 distressed girls when you suddenly ran out without explanation." Lord Death said as he kept a grip on Crimson in case he decided to run once again. Crimson looked over at Ruby and the others who all had the faces of pain, hurt, concern and a mixture of other things. Somehow his thoughts about doubting Cathy came from them. Ever since they came to Death City everything he did wasn't normal from his usual routines.

"This is all your guys' fault," Crimson growled as he fixed his glare at the four who were confused to Crimson's statement.

* * *

 **I'll end it there on a cliffhanger and guess what I'm not dead. Hurray but I am busy. Geez studies became my priority. Sorry guys but please bear with me as I try to finish this. With that I leave you guys to reading more fanfic on whatever stimulates your brain.**


	19. Chapter 18

"HELP!" Cathy bellowed into the empty abyss that surrounded her as she was stuck in one place. She had hoped that someone could hear her but it was all in vain. There was no help coming and yet Cathy couldn't help herself in trying to do it anyways. She had heard from Soul what happened when the madness had taken over his soul. This time was different from his situation. This time, the madness actually had control over her body and that she has no idea what's happening to her since her senses have been blocked from attempting to do anything. Feeling helpless she still struggled to get herself free from the situation she somehow managed to get herself in. After trying for the millionth time she stopped and huffed out a breath.

 _I'm stuck_ She thought to herself and hoped that nothing bad was happening on the other side. She also hoped that Crimon wouldn't be fooled by the fake person who seemed to have control over her body. She couldn't remember how it happened when the change began. How she let the madness take over her body and send her conscious to the deepest part of her mind. She knew she had to stay strong in order to stay sane but it was kind of hard knowing she was left alone with the thing that is most dangerous to most people.

Her thoughts and recollections of memories that she never got over.

As she thought about it for a split second she was pulled into space where she had to watch on the sidelines of what happened to her over and over again like a broken record. Her biggest regret of all things wasn't protecting someone or trying to change the past. No, it was the regret of her body trying to live, her body knows that it didn't want to die and yet in her mind, she was already dead she just wanted to make it permanent.

"Someone, hear me please." She said in a weak, broken voice like she had lost hope already.

* * *

 **Over at Crimson's side...**

Everyone was silent at Crimson's accusation. No one knew how to break the silence. The air was tense, so tense that someone new who didn't know the situation could suffocate in it. The girls opened their mouths and yet nothing came out. They knew they needed to say something but they had no idea what was going on. They only wanted to come and check up on Crimson, because he darted out of the room at the speed of sound and never came back. Something was wrong with Cathy they all knew that but Crimson didn't want to address it or believe in it.

After, what felt like decades of silence, even though it was 5 minutes Lord Death decided enough was enough. So he just Death chopped Crimson and everyone just stared at Crimson who had already cracked the school grounds.

"Crimson, quit being a baby and start blaming other people for something they may not have done." Crimson got up and just glared at Lord Death. His eyes were filled with rage that he still wasn't thinking clearly. Cathy was somewhere and the madness is consuming her with each second that has been wasted. Crimson couldn't let go of his anger and his eyes started turning red and it finally stopped once they were the crimson color that Cathy was famous for back at Academy City. The same crimson eyes that Christina named Cathy's other self when the experiments were going on. Everybody noticed his eyes and they were amazed except for Lord Death. He was genuinely scared for everyone because Cathy vaguely filled him in on what their situation was but never on how to calm Crimson down once it happens. The moment Cathy was needed and she wasn't in sight.

"I'll quit being a 'baby' once you fix Cathy!" He semi-shouted at Lord Death as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Lord Death started to become curious about Crimson's problem.

"Tell me Crimson, what is wrong with Cathy?" Lord Death said in a calm manner, choosing his words carefully hoping that it doesn't provoke Crimson any further. The last thing Lord Death wanted was an angry Crimson running amok on his city and putting him down like a Kishin.

"They," He pointed at Ruby and her teammates. "happened. If Weiss had just stayed quiet and let Cathy do as she pleases I wouldn't have had to lock her up." He said as he slowly losing his angry demeanor. He continued as he started recalling the events that happened not even an hour ago. "She wouldn't have succumbed to the madness. She would still be by my side laughing or looking up at the sky and thinking about something positive as I contradict her. She would still be here and I wouldn't have had to make the choice of leaving her in the basement and hoping that the madness releases the control over her body." Crimson was breaking down as he recalled the moment he walked away from Cathy from the time she needed help. This was the time and yet all he could do was hear and feel his heart breaking more and more as she closed the door to the basement and never looked back. He knew that if he looked back he would break his confidence of keeping her there. He couldn't spare a glance at her knowing that what he was doing was wrong.

Ruby and the others were baffled by this information. Weiss looked at Crimson and retorted back.

"Maybe if she had some strict discipline, I wouldn't have had to be so hard on her." Crismon shot daggers at her with his eyes as the red was slowly coming back.

"You think that she is an irresponsible person who doesn't do anything. That she is a spoiled brat that needs to be taught a lesson!" Crimson was getting riled up and it wasn't helping that Weiss knows how to push the right buttons to provoke people. She knew how to do this because she would one day take over the Schnee Dust Company. She needed skills to determine who is staying or who is fired and judge them by their characters.

"That's because she is!" Weiss finally had enough and in that moment Crimson had her by the neck. He brought her up so her feet weren't touching the ground anymore and she grabbed onto Crimson's hand trying to pry off his fingers. He just tightened up his grip and that made her to slowly lose her air. Everyone was trying to get him to release her but nothing happened.

"Don't you dare say that she is spoiled. She is the maturest one here in the group. She trains herself every day and deals with immense pain and pressure without anyone telling her. She can't confide in anyone because she knows they would just treat her like a monster. They would treat her differently and yet she wouldn't think differently about them. She loves you humans so much she would rather die than have any harm be done to you guys. She never tells you guys what's going on in her head because she knows you would judge her just like now. I cannot, no WILL NOT STAND BY THAT. I will harm anyone who badmouths her you got them." Crimson's eyes were staring into Weiss' icy blue ones. It was as if his eyes were melting down Weiss' cold hard exterior. Her walls that she has built in order to keep her safe from anyone be it mentally, physically and emotionally.

"You say that Cathy is a saint and yet we all witnessed her kill people. We all heard her that she no longer cares if she kills people. YOU CALL THAT NORMAL! I CALL IT INSANITY." Weiss bellows back and Crimson drops her but not before he pulls a gun on her and shoots.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

"It's raining, it's pouring, Cathy is slowly breaking." Some voice said as Cathy tugged onto her restraints and she tried to get out of them with the scene in front of her.

"Don't enter there! Please listen to me! You'll regret it!" Cathy watched Christina enter the house only to be taken down by the group of men and carried both of them towards a van. "NOO!" Cathy screamed out as it filled the room, waves of laughter were heard immediately like they were amused by her pain. Cathy had tears already streaming down her cheeks and down onto the floor. There was already a pool under her from all the tears she had shed. Her throat hurt from all the constant screaming and yelling and almost crying. She wondered when it was going to be the time where she would be crying blood instead of tears.

"If I had known you were going to be this amusing I would have done this earlier. You know, you were one tough nut to crack." The voice snickered as it stopped the memory from playing more and appeared before Cathy.

"Get out of my body," Cathy said it with so much venom but the person wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Hmm, let me think about it." The person tapped their finger on their chin as a sign of thinking about it but stopped and grinned in a predatory way. "No. I'm having so much fun in here. You have so many walls built in your mind that I want to break them all and see you crumble. All these years I was stuck in your body. You controlled everything even my powers but not this time. I want to have my fun with you."

"You won't break me that easily. I'd rather die than have you try and break my defenses down." Cathy thought of something and started crackling up making the person confused by her actions. Cathy noticed the person and looked at her with a serious face. "You may have lived inside my body but you don't understand half of what I am. Your madness may be inside Crimson but you didn't realize as we are connected I have the madness within me as well. I don' show it because there is no point in having this impulse but it seems you really want to break me. Let's see you try." Cathy said as something within her mind just crashed down. The person smiled.

"Let the games begin then." The person snapped their fingers and the scene started playing again.

* * *

 **Christina's side... (Oh my puppies a new side! I wonder what's in store.)**

"...hear me please!" Christina jolted awake after hearing that voice. She looked around her room and calmed down knowing that she was still in her room. She looked at her clock and it read 4:13 a.m. She groaned that she woke up early and flopped back into her bed trying to get back to sleep. She couldn't sleep after that and then gave up on the entity she called sleeping in and rolled out of bed. She walked outside her room and started watching some tv to keep her mind off the things that happened over the past few years. She couldn't believe a lot of things and have so many questions that never seemed to get the answers that she desired. First, she woke up in a hospital having people tell her that she was kidnapped for fun. Second, some of her memories were fuzzy and she couldn't remember one person. Third, every time her friends start talking about someone who may have been her kidnapper behind her back but when she went to question it, they just kept quiet. Fourth, she has nightmares about someone who is always crying out in pain. Fifth, ever since she made contact with the killer Cathy she couldn't help but feel safe rather than in danger with her. Of course, the argument with them showed otherwise but she couldn't help but feel worried that she was missing out on something. After watching a couple shows and having the thoughts plague her mind, she slowly drifted off to sleep. (The reason why I put _ is Cathy's name but remember her memories of her clouded so the name and semi-appearance are fuzzy like you trying to determine what's beyond the fog but can't see anything until you get closer to it.)

* * *

 **Dream/Memory**

 _"Crimson did it not you, _!" Christina tried to reason with the person who is clearly taller than her but she was crying as she smeared more and more blood onto her skin._

 _"I am Crimson! Don't you get it! Just because you added another name to it doesn't mean anything! My name is _ and I am a murderer." Christina slapped her hard on her cheek enough to get some blood on her palm._

 _"Don't you ever say that. You didn't choose to kill them. You did it because I said that you had to kill them. You were protecting me once again." Christina had tears welling up in her eyes. _ didn't believe her and looked back at her maintaining eye contact._

 _"That doesn't make me feel any better, Christina. It truly doesn't maybe this is the world telling me that I can't be here. The more I stay here the more people start to die. I'd rather take my life now than to watch them die by my hands." She looks at her blood-soaked hands and picked up a gun that was nearby. She checked to see if there were any bullets left in the magazine before loaded the gun. Christina shook her head as this was happening._

 _"Don't do it, please. I need you here." She shook her head and she pointed the muzzle to her head. "I don't care about other people, I just need you. If they die by your hands, then they die it's their fault but I can't lose you again. I won't lose my cousin again." Her tears started falling down as the other girl was trembling from her response._

 _"What am I supposed to do? I want to save people not kill them and yet there is you who wants me to live." _ looked so tired of everything that even Christina could see that she didn't want to live anymore._

 _"Live." That was all she said hoping that it was enough for _ to change her mind._

 _"I can't." She said with so much vulnerability it was like she was no longer the strong person she usually was when they saw each other._

 _"Why?" Christina hoped that her reasoning was a good one._

 _"Because I'm already dead in my mind." She slowly pulled the trigger._

* * *

 ** _Reality_**

"NOO!" She screamed out to no one in particular. Her eyes darting around the room because she wasn't used to the change of scenery just yet. Once she realized that it was all a dream her mind calmed down but not her heart. It hurt and she didn't know why. She wanted to know why it was hurting like her dream wasn't a dream like it had already happened. She felt something cold hit her hand. She looked down at her hand it the cold object was water. There was another drop that fell on her hand and then she raised her hand to her face. There she was crying for some unknown reason. "What is happening to me?" There was silence in the room and she groaned to herself. "Great and now I'm talking to myself." She scanned the room and then laid her eyes on the clock that was above her tv. It read 7:17 a.m. She decided that it was time for her to get up.

Her mornings consisted of the same thing like any other day. She went to university, learned a bunch of things, finished school, go to the Judgement and talk to her friends, go to the doctors and tell them how her day went, go home, do homework, eat somewhere in that schedule, and chill at home. It was like a clockwork routine that she didn't mind having. It wasn't any spontaneous things that happened in the city. It was peaceful and yet she couldn't help but shiver at the feeling that her life wasn't like this. Something about the murderer made her rethink about herself. The murderer named Cathy since the whole city was in a panic when her name and face were on every screen within the city saying that she was dangerous. She was armed and that she was willing to kill everyone on sight. There was also the part where Cathy knew her powers weakness. Not many people knew about it and she didn't know how she got the information. The doctors and police say that she observes her targets, see what they like to do, what their hobbies are, what are their likes and dislikes, before killing them or does whatever she sees fit.

She shook her head to dismiss all those thoughts on the cold-blooded killer but they just kept going back. She remembered their conversation and how she was stuck in the sewer system for a good while since Judgement and the police were roaming around the city putting up barricades to make sure Cathy couldn't escape the city once again. Though once she had got out of the sewer and told the people who had rescued her asked her how and why she was down there. The moment she answered them that the deranged killer Cathy had dropped her in the sewers that bombarded her with questions. She answered most of the question hoping that they didn't pry into her situation any further. After a couple of days, they found out that Cathy was no longer within the city and brought the high alerted city down to the peaceful days.

It wasn't peaceful for Christina. She had been plagued by nightmares of memories that have been going through her mind. The blurry person in her memories always seems to stay the same no matter how many times she tried to make the blurry person more recognizable. Something about the blurry person made her heartache and she didn't know why. The doctor said that she may have developed Stockholm syndrome where the victim develops a strong connection to the perpetrator and would do anything for them. She didn't question them since doctors are always right in their diagnosis of their patient.

Christina couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong and that Cathy was right about something. If she was a cold-blooded killer why has she been spared? Why did she spare her twice? How did she know stuff that seems to add up in her life? She felt that gnawing feeling of curiosity and started packing. She needed answers soon or else she was about to go crazy. Withthat she left the city and on her journey towards wherever Cathy was.


	20. Chapter 19

Crimson pulled the trigger and everyone watched in a shocked state. No one was able to do anything, however, Crimson was still watching Weiss as she was stunned still looking at the gun that has smoke coming out of the muzzle of the gun. The bullet was mere millimeters away from her head and Crimson gritted his teeth knowing that he had gone soft for not killing Weiss. He lowered his gun and it wasn't until he felt cold droplets fall onto his hand to notice that tears started falling down from the corners of his eyes. He looked at the ground as if it suddenly became interesting.

"Crimson." Lord Death started with a little sense of relief and pity for him. That soft tone in his voice caused Crimson to look up at them and Crimson wiped his tears and booked it out of there without a word. Lord Death watched Crimson's back as he was running and didn't have anyone chase after him.

Crimson was running so hard and fast that he didn't have a clear destination in his mind. All he knew was that he had to get out of there and fast. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. He just knew was that something was happening to Cathy and it is affecting him as well. He needed answers but he didn't know who to confide in anymore. He just ran, outside the city and off to the one person Cathy seemed to trust her secrets with even though mostly everyone would hate him for going to her he had to make that choice. It's all for him and Cathy and off he went to go grab the one person Cathy is willing to risk everything for. Off to Academy City and off to find Christina.

Meanwhile back at the RWBY team as they gazed upon the slowly decreasing back of crimson's figure no one had pursued him and no one made an attempt to knowing that Crimson was like a ticking time bomb ready to defuse at any minute. They didn't know how to handle him and Team RWBY didn't know how to handle that kind of Crimson. Only Cathy knew how to do it because she was with him every step of the way but she is nowhere to be seen as if she had just vanished without any warning. Lord Death and Death the Kid were both concerned about Crimson's recent behavior. It was as if Crimson's has become soft due to the reasons that no matter what had happened to Cathy he would never hesitate to hurt or kill anyone. His actions have now become strange after the Vale students came to Death city after the festival. Lord Death feared the worst in everything. He didn't want to put anyone at risk but he also didn't want to lose Cathy in a brutal matter even if it's to save everyone else. He knew with each decision he is about to make someone is about to lose something and it'll have a drastic effect on those around him.

* * *

 **Cathy...**

"You who~ Anyone in there?" The figure started knocking on the broken person who was kneeling. "Wow, I got to hand it to myself I didn't think this plan could work." The figure said as he kicked the person and she fell to the ground. Motionless just letting the tears fall. All having the regretful memories flash through her mind and causing her the aching pain that has been accumulated over the last 12 years of her life. The pain from then was resurfacing causing her to blank out and relive the moments as if they had just happened yesterday. Cathy knew that no one would be able to save her from this pain, not even Crimson. Which was why she kept him at a distance like everyone else. Away from her inner thinkings and her actions even though Crimson is technically her, he didn't know what was lurking inside her because she wasn't perfect no one was. That was what made an innocent soul. By splitting them apart both of them became perfect for the good and bad roles however the longing for each other was addicting. Each wanted to be with each other and not be able to have the repercussions of doing the other ones work. The emotions that have been split in half as well. However, with the state Cathy is in those things are slowly leaving her and going to Crimson.

She wished not to be part of this world and somehow with all the torture she is going through it seemed fitting that this was the best way of Crimson being human just like everyone else. Crimson didn't know anything about what was happening to Cathy and she wished it would stay that way. Her mind went through the repetitive memories of what she had done wrong in her life and how many people were miserable because of her and knew that this was the best way to die. She had already come to terms of her upcoming death for the past 7 years. She was just waiting for the final blow that was why she went on adventures to make sure when she does go crazy no one would be able to find her body nor get hurt from the after effects of what the madness could do to the bystanders. Being inside Death City was nice while it lasted but Cathy knew that it was just a placebo to rest Crimson's worries on her.

Another kick came and Cathy was brought back to the reality of her mind and she stared at the figure. She was already broken so how much more pain and suffering does this little thing need. The figure looked at Cathy and gave her a sadistic smile but it didn't send shivers down Cathy's spine. If this was her 18-year-old self yes it may have worked but she knew better know after all the things and experiences she had to witness and go through, however, nothing makes it worse when the person you know and trust are used against you. Like the tampering of her memories and it didn't help that her thoughts were saying the exact same things to her at the age of 12.

"Come on, you can't be broken already." The figure said as he gripped Cathy's hair and make her look into his dark pools of black. The swirling in his eyes made her feel like she was drowning in her own sorrow but she had to remember that anything was possible in her mind. Even if someone else was controlling it. All she could do in attempt to fight back was spit in his face. He disliked that gesture and punched her in the stomach. He let her go and she curled up into a ball holding onto her stomach to try and make the pain go away. Gasping for air even though it was futile since she was just a soul trapped in her own body now used as a vessel for the black blood, the madness. All she could do is try to rebuild the walls she had made to confine the devil, but it was all useless because the madness was smart and capable of adjusting itself to its environment. All those close observations on Cathy had proven useful now that he had control over her body, however, Cathy knew that this day would come so she placed seals on her body.

After the experimentations at Academy City she was doused up with the powers they have chemically induced the students to at an early age. The underground scientists who wanted to get better results and test the limits of the human body placed so many chemicals into Cathy that they have made their experiment a success at the price of their deaths. To Cathy, it was a curse but to the one she had desperately tried to keep the conflict out of their sight, Christina, it was a blessing. A way to free herself from all those people who had her complying with their wishes. A blessing that she no longer can be weak to those that are hurting around her however everything backfired when they hurt Christina resulting in the only leverage they had against Cathy. Which also brought a great evil into the world and it was going to be must worse than any Kishin out there. That was what Cathy was fighting for. A way to die without anyone getting hurt but people kept trying to save her.

* * *

 **Team RWBY...**

Weiss was taken to the infirmary to get checked up on to see if she had any permanent wounds that Crimson might have inflicted on her. Yang was furious that Crimson tried to kill Weiss and also for her being useless in their times of need. Ruby was beyond worrying for Weiss and tried to be a good friend/partner and tried to take care of Weiss. The keyword here is tried however she just made things worse when she accidentally fed a hard cookie that she herself made into Weiss' mouth that caused Weiss to choke and almost suffocate. So Ruby was now in the corner with a bruise on her head and a sign that says 'I will no longer cook or bake in the kitchen until Weiss deems it so'. Blake, on the other hand, was glancing over at Lord Death who was having an argument with Kid well it was more like Kid yelling and Lord Death trying to calm down the situation. After a while, Kid just stormed off fuming while Lord Death seemed nonchalant about everything that went down. Blake couldn't understand how Lord Death doesn't seem to be affected by all of this. She felt anger running through her veins and she walked up to Lord Death. It wasn't subtle either and under her breath when she was near lord Death she said.

"Do you not care about Weiss? Or anything that just went down?" The memories that still linger in her mind were on repeat that doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. She hated the fact that no one intervened especially her. She vowed to herself that she could change people to talk things out and not use violence against it however what went down and how no one tried doing anything as Crimson nearly killed her precious friend and teammate, it was at that moment she knew that she was weak and powerless. She couldn't save the one person that was right in front of her. It was deja vu all over again with Adam and how he said that he can change the world for the better so that the Faunus could be seen as an equal.

Lord Death looked at the girl and merely let out a sigh. He knew this was going to happen and he had just received a lecture by his own son about Crimson's behavior acting out because of the madness. it was a good thing that Lord Death didn't mention that Cathy was locked up in prison because the madness has almost fully taken over her body or else he didn't know what to do. Knowing his son he'll be taking his weapons and hunting down Crimson. He looked over at Blake and just said.

"Come with me and I'll tell you a story."

* * *

 **Alright, then there goes another chapter for me. Not proof-read cause I am at the moment writing 2 stories at once however since I haven't posted on this story in a while or any other ones for the matter of facts I'll just let this one out and I know I know I went on a rambling off topic emotional ride for me if for you guys as well then yeah... sorry about that but hey. No one died this time... anyways hope you guys have a good break and I'll get back to you guys with a new chapter if I get some more ideas. This is me, FallennChained, letting you guys off and hopefully waiting for the new chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

"What?" Blake said in shock that those were the first things that Lord Death says to her the moment they are alone. Lord Death just nodded his head like he was a child once more about to scold all over again for his choice of words. "You want to tell me a what know?" Blake sais to confirm that she was just hearing things though it was highly unlikely seeing how she has very sharp hearing and is very accurate on what she hears.

"I believe you hear me correctly Ms. Blake Belladona. I won't repeat myself because you may think you can hide it perfectly but you are talking to a death meister so we don't judge by appearance but more on what's on the soul beneath everything else." Lord Death said in a calm manner but inside of him he was freaking out seeing how Crimson ran off and Cathy doesn't seem to be getting any better as she is locked in a state of almost no return.

"Why would you tell me a story in the middle of something important like the danger of Crimson almost killing my friend." Blake was getting angry at the fact that Lord Death wasn't panicking to the fact that Crimson might have killed someone yet again. She didn't like that fact that he was lenient about the problems that Crimson had. Yes, she had heard the rumors and she also had classmates and other student's opinions on Crimson. Barely any of them were good comments about him. Normally the students say that Lord Death would expel the students for breaking the rule's regardless of anything so he wouldn't favor any student's. If they couldn't abide by the rules that Lord Death has established then there is no point in seriously taking the class.

"Well, Miss Belladonna, would you like to listen to a story or are you done ranting about Crimson. I know it may be hard to understand but he does care about you guys and I believe that no matter how many witnesses were there he didn't truly want to kill Miss Schnee. He had no intentions of killing her even if he was angry. He just seems to have trouble dealing with... mixed emotions." Lord Death said as he recalled the information that Cathy struggled to say. While, Blake, was trying to keep her anger under control but it seemed to be seeping out of her. She couldn't believe what Lord Death was saying as she and everyone else in team RWBY watched as Crimson pointed a weapon at Weiss with the intent to kill. She let out a breath and hoped that this was going to be worth her time as Weiss was still shaken up by the fact that she had a near-death experience.

"Fine... I'll listen to what you have to say in exchange for information on Crimson. I no longer trust him to be our teammate." She clenched her fists and cursed the fact that she couldn't do anything and she was a so-called huntress. Lord Death just walked off once he got her answer and Blake followed him. The went to an empty room and Lord Death made sure that no one was around them before he said anything.

"All living creatures have a good and bad side. Tthe people we are today. Sometimes those sides make up for the personalities that shape us into the beings we are today. There are many influences that affect these sides... I believe that you guys are making Crimson into a better person. Even if you can't see it you'll learn about Crimson's personality. He cares for Cathy but it seems that I was right in putting you guys together when you came here after the fall of Beacon." Lord Death looked out the window where the sun was still smiling and laughing away. Blake couldn't believe her ears as she struggled to see the facts that have been laid before her. Before she could say anything Lord Death continued his story. "There was a young girl who was a normal as anyone else. She lived a normal life, with friends and family and a nice future for her awaiting her, however, an accident happened. The underground people were looking for guinea pigs to try new experiments on just so they could make new research. The posted a bunch of their spies at the hospital and gather potential victims and that girl just happened to qualify for their necessary needs." Lord Death put it as he recalled the damage done to the girl's soul, he wanted to help mend her soul but the madness crept in and now he is unable to help her as it started consuming her body. "They faked some lab results and had her family agree to transfer her to another facility. They also got them to sign an agreement to test her on anything that might make her better." Lord Death paused for a moment before letting out a breath. Blake heard that his tone was getting shaky but said nothing. She had no idea what was going on with the story and all, but she did know that Lord Death would tell her about the questions that needed to be answered. "That girl didn't understand anything and the people who took her twisted their words around making her think that her family didn't want her. That she was sold off for money and she almost believed them until someone in her family just happened to see her during one of their trips around the world. It was hard convincing the girl that everything the people said wasn't true but what hurt the most was that they found out that her love for human beings were her weakness. They used it to their advantage and made sure she agreed to their experiments. They started with putting fluids into her body making her cells change to the universal organ donor. No matter how unique the illness was they could just alter the organ and send it on their way. They made sure she could regenerate her organs at a fast pace and finally, they began injecting her with chemicals that gave her the powers. It was going well until her cells started ripping her apart. The chemicals they put her on didn't mix well with each other and they saw no more potential in her. Theor research went only so far. They were about to kill her until someone came in with a better solution... the black blood. It's resilient to the damages on the inside and the outside. It was perfect but black blood has a side effect." Lord Death stopped there when they heard a noise and everyone was worried when they felt the academy shake. Lord Death started running and Blake was right behind him.

After running the rest of team RWBY came to see what the commotion was. They kept following Lord Death until he halted. They all stopped as well and looked at who was the person in front of Lord Death. THere stood Cathy who had her wrists and ankles dripping with black blood. Her face showed no pain as her eyes were wide and smiling.

"I found you," Cathy said laughing and Lord Death feared the worse. Team RWBY looked at Cathy and was about to say something but Lord Death beat them to it.

"Where is Cathy?" They looked at Lord Death shocked that he would be saying that seeing as they usually seen the pair together talking about something in secret. However, before they began any questions, 'Cathy' answered his question.

"She's right in here." She pointed to her head and made a gun out of her fingers. She made the motion of it shooting and her head tilted making it seem like she killed her. Once that was done she started laughing uncontrollably. "I finally did it. Hahaha. SHe's dead. She's dead. I finally got control of her body." The person sang along and Lord Death didn't know what to do.

"There's no way, Cathy, would let you out. She would rather die before handing her body to you. What did you do to her!" Lord Death shouted at the black blood who was now in control of her body.

"Oh, you know, trapped her in a box of never-ending torture. She's so pathetic it's no wonder she hides behind Crimson. That's the only thing left that's keeping her sane. Oh, she's so innocent. She's so selfless. She cares about those around her regardless if they have hurt her. They are all wrong she is the most cunning and selfish human in the entire world. Why do you think I was about to stay in her body?"

"If she was all you said why did it take you 7 years to finally control her body? She had pure intentions and those who don't have good intentions are affected by the black blood the fastest. So, tell me this, how does it feel to have a body that is failing you? How does it feel that most of Cathy's powers that she has gained from Academy City flow out of you and into Crimson? How does it feel to become the weak human Cathy used to be before all of this? How does it feel to be plagued with Cathy's worries and doubts when she was there? How does it feel having Cathy's soul leaving your body as she is slowly becoming one with Crimson again." Lord Death said as he walked towards the girl. Before the girl could answer he swiftly injected the needle into the girl and she fell limp. He carried her and team RWBY looked at him with shock. "I suppose you have more questions about them both don't you, Miss Blake Belladonna?"

* * *

 **Crimson's side...**

He was running until he saw a familiar figure trying ti hitchhike a ride. He stopped right in front of the person and he was shocked.

"What are you doing here, Christina?!" He said in shock as the girl looked up at him and saw similar features in him as the so-called criminal that escaped from her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied and held Crimson's gaze as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He knew that she was the first one to undergo the process. The first person who was revived and the first one to have their memories wiped of the person that was most important to them. The famous cousin of Cathy and greatest weakness of them all. Sure, there was the blade that killed Cathy but one word from her and Cathy would happily go through with it.

"You're my double-edged sword and if all things go in the direction they are supposed to then maybe you'll be able to get your memories back and finally realize that Cathy isn't your enemy. She never has and never will be. She values her family too much to let anything happen to them. Christina stood shocked at the small revelation.

"I'm cousins with a renowned criminal?!" SHe exclaimed and felt disgusted that she shared blood with someone who hunts people for sport.

"I don't have time to be chatting with you. I need you to come with me." Crimson stated as he picked her up and started running back to Death City.

* * *

 **Finally... an update... I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting it's just that I was in writer's block and well... I have diplomas to write so I'm finishing up my works before going all full-blown studying. Sorry to have kept this chapter short and all but this is all I could manage without trailing off the tracks.**


End file.
